Shine Bright Like the STARs
by J. Van A
Summary: Team STAR, a team comprised of people strongly based off of video game characters. Watch as they try to go through Beacon Academy without causing too much trouble you would expect from a team of adventurers. Mostly just something I randomly thought of doing with a lot of things borrowed from video games. I'll keep pairings within OC teams and try to keep the story canon. Enjoy.
1. Not a Monk

**Hello, hello, hello. My name is J. Van A, and this is my newest story... something snappy with 'STAR' in it since I haven't given it a name yet when I am writing this.**

 **Anyway, I know some of my readers are currently thinking, 'Why is Van A posting this instead of his other BLZEing story?' And the answer is simple: writer's block. And as my... friend? I don't know. As Kaimi Kreissel puts it simply: writer's block is horrible. So how I counteract writer's block, is to write other things. So basically, humor me in reading this and deciding if it is worth reading, and I will get to BLZEing Remnant as soon as I can.**

 **I did like writing this though since I've played and beaten (except for Skyrim, that game can never truly be finished). So, it may take some time for things to get rolling because I haven't tried starting out a story before initiation.**

 **One last thing before we start, I do not own anything in this fic, not really even the OC characters, well I kinda do, but they are strongly based upon video game characters from the following games: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Dark Souls, Skyrim, and the Gears of War trilogy, because I refuse to recognize 'Judgement' as a legitimate game in the series since it is a Call of Duty game in third person with a Gears of War texture pack.**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the games mentioned above.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Quiet… that was all Rexan wanted. Quiet was difficult considering the commotion between two girls about ten feet away from him. Attempting to close his eyes for meditation again, it was quickly ruined by the sound of a boy vomiting in a trash can close to him.

"Why did I have to sit here?" Rexan asked himself as he put his feet back down on the floor in the normal sitting position.

"I sat here because of the view," a voice said to him from his right side making him jump a little. Turning to the new voice he saw a girl wearing a black hooded robe with the hood up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I mess with your meditation?"

"No, no," Rexan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "My meditation was broken long before you said anything. Rexan, Rexan Ando, but most people call me Rex." He extended his hand out for a handshake which she looked at questionly before shaking it.

"Tiviah Nyte," she replied taking her hand back. "So, judging by your appearance you are a monk, and also the fact you were meditating."

"Well, not really," Rexan said looking at his tunic. _Maybe I should go shopping for some civilian clothes._ "I just never really needed any extravagant clothing. And though I don't like to make prejudgements, you seem to be a necromancer."

"And you would be correct," she said reaching to her side for her staff to show it to Rexan. "My semblance is very interesting. As long as I use my staff I can raise the dead for a short period of time and I can only raise a few dead."

"Huh, and I'm all about keeping things alive," he replied looking at the crystal in the spiral tip of the staff.

"Well, I am not going around killing things just to use my semblance on them, I think that if we can use the grimm before they deteriorate to fight other grimm, then we might as well. If I was going to exploit my semblance, well I wouldn't be going to Beacon. Anyway, what about you? Why is a monk going to a school for hunters."

"First off, not a monk. Secondly, I am a peacekeeper, and the way I see it, the best way I can be a peacekeeper is to hone my skills at Beacon and then go out into the world and become a peacekeeper," Rexan explained feeling the airship they were riding start to descend.

Tiviah started to chuckle. "A necromancer and a pacifist monk go to a school. Sounds like the start to a bad joke."

"I'm not a monk."

* * *

"Are you even going to say anything?" Scott asked the knight sitting across from him at the table that has been sitting there silent for the last three hours. This guy had heavily based their outfit on medieval knights with a black cloth with gold trimming covering his chest. Staring at his knight helmet Scott felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "Well?"

Pulling out his scroll the knight typed a quick message and showed it to Scott. ' _My name is_ _Aeron Andraste, from Vacuo. I'm sorry, I've been asleep for a while. And to answer your question: when I wear my helmet I talk a lot less due to the tight space and I don't take it off due to it taking a long time.'_

"You were asleep?" he asked the knight.

Quickly typing another message Aeron showed it to Scott. ' _Where I am from sleep is rare and precious since we have to be quick on our toes. So I take my chances at sleep whenever I have a chance.'_

"So you sat across from me and fell asleep?"

' _Basically.'_

"Well, you seem like an interesting guy, and we appear to be landing," Scott said standing up from his seat as he felt the airship descend. In his haste to leave he didn't see the message Aeron was typing out for him.

* * *

"So, Beacon Academy, here we are Tiviah," Rexan said exiting the ship for a few moments before he was pushed to the side by the vomiting boy from earlier who went to the nearest trashcan. "And that moment is now ruined."

"Well, not everything is like the monastery," Tiviah smirked as she left the ship hitting Rexan's back with the bottom of the staff telling him to keep moving forward.

"I told you, I'm not a monk," Rexan said almost agitated at the necromancer. "Just because I meditate and wear these robes, does not mean I am a monk. These robes consist of a simple black overtunic, undertunic, a pair of pants, and then a hooded robe. They are comfortable and easy to maneuver, and I hardly ever wear the robe. But look at you ' _Mrs.-I'm-wearing-a-closed-snuggie'"_

"Oh look, the peaceful holy man is getting agitated," Tiviah said poking Rexan's side. "And for the record I am wearing a jumpsuit under these robes for when I decide to take off these robes because I actually like to participate in society rather than living in a temple in the mountains meditating."

"I'm telling you, I'm not a monk," Rexan said before being pushed aside by a buff guy wearing Atlesian armor followed by a shorter knight..

"Move it," the man said in a deep voice instantly scaring Tiviah. Then the man looked over at Rexan for a second and his expression instantly softened. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I have respect for many of the world's religions, and I didn't mean to offend you. Uhh, namaste," he said as he did a little bow to Rexan before leaving with the shorter knight who simply waved to the laughing necromancer and the now groaning Rexan.

"I'm not a monk!"

"Come on Rex," Tiviah chuckled patting Rexan on the back as she walked past him. "We need to go to the assembly hall for the headmaster's speech."

"Finally, you call me by my name," Rexan said following Tiviah to the building.

* * *

"Alright we're finally here," Rex said finding a spot in the auditorium with Tiviah.

"Now if only people were quiet," Tiviah said sending glares across the auditorium towards a group of girls.

"I don't believe it," Rexan said looking at the group of girls Tiviah was glaring at. "The red and yellow ones were the ones who were loud and annoying on the airship."

"Oh great, people just can't be silent for important things like the commencement speech," Tiviah complained as Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stepped onto the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief," Ozpin began making everyone in the room quiet down. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After he finished Ozpin walked away from the mic and then Goodwitch started her announcement.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed," she said into the mic then all the students dispersed.

"I don't know about you Tiviah, but I think something is off," Rexan said to the necromancer as they looked around the room.

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked rolling her eyes. "We're just students here and it's not like we are capable of doing anything. If anything, the headmaster is just thinking about the semester here, or he's thinking about initiation."

"Well, I guess you're right. _We_ can't do anything," Rexan said pulling out his scroll.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking over his shoulder to look at his scroll only to see the image of a swirling red orb.

"I'm doing something," he said tapping the screen three times. "You know, I'm pretty sure a monk wouldn't have anything like this on his scroll."

' _Hey, hey! I'm awake already!'_ the scroll shouted at Rexan slightly causing Tiviah to jump. ' _Are we finally at Beacon?'_

"Rex, what is that?" Tiviah asked him pointing at the scroll.

' _Oh, master. You didn't tell me there was another meatbag here,'_ the scroll said then the swirling orb spun the other way and the scroll's camera turned on. ' _Hello, meatbag. I am HK-47, an AI program that master Rexan created. My purpose here is to provide assistance to master Rexan whenever he requests it to my best ability.'_

"You created artificial intelligence?" she asked him somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well, I had a free summer," Rexan said starting to head in the direction of the ballroom. "HK-47, I need you to hop onto the school's wifi and look for anything unusual. Do not hack into any servers that would set off any red flags. When you're done with that return to my scroll, be done before nine p.m."

' _Right away master,'_ HK-47 said then disappeared from Rexan's scroll. For a split moment every student's scroll flashed red before turning back to normal.

"Is it alright for you to be sending an AI onto the internet?" Tiviah asked him as he placed his scroll back into its pouch on his belt.

"Oh he is fine," Rexan waved her off. "I programmed HK-47 to follow my orders to the letter. He also doesn't like to be anywhere but my scroll. And if for some reason he decides to not obey my orders I made a kill switch on my scroll forcing him to return to my scroll and shut down until I reactivate him."

"But can't he just make a copy of himself and hack into the Atlesian military database and possibly start a nuclear war?"

"No, he wouldn't do that he prefers living on my scroll, if there were more copies they would just crowd up space. He actually likes people, he just calls them meatbags for some reason," Rexan said leaving the building.

* * *

"So, is this spot taken?" Rexan asked Scott as he came over to where he was located in the ballroom.

"Huh?" Scott asked looking up at Rexan from his book. "No, you can sleep here. So where is your friend?"

"Huh, Tiviah. She and I split up when we got here since I'm not allowed into the women's bathrooms," Rexan explained looking at his scroll waiting for the red orb to appear. "Oh yeah, my name is Rexan Ando, but most people call me Rex."

"Nice to meet you Rexan. I am Scott Alasdair," Scott greeted him closing his book. "So I am curious, and I don't wish to offend you. But why are you attending a school to train hunters?"

Rexan groaned at that comment confusing Scott. "For the 50th time today, I am not a monk. Sure I may look like it, but I am not. It was just during my training I copied the way my master dressed and followed his ideals. Then some stuff happened and I had a different master, and some more stuff happened and now I am on my own," Rexan explained then his scroll flashed red and HK-47's orb appeared on the screen. Plugging in his headphones he looked over to Scott. "I have to take this. Can you please leave?"

"Alright," Scott said standing up and placing his book down on his sleeping bag. Waving back to Rexan he walked away from him towards the area where other people were congregating.

* * *

"Sorry," a feminine voice said to Scott right after it had bumped into him.

"Don't worry about it," he said to her and looked down to see who it was. Initially he didn't recognize her in simple pajamas and a black t-shirt, but he did recognize that pale of skin. "Aren't you the girl who was hanging out with Rexan?"

"Uh, yeah," the girl replied sounding somewhat uncomfortable. "We split up about an hour ago."

"Well, he is seated near the corner listening to his scroll or meditating or something," Scott said pointing to the corner. "But I think he want's to be left alone for a bit. So," he looked around the room for a second, "could you possibly help me find someone?"

"I… I guess," she replied avoiding eye contact with Scott.

"Thanks," Scott said with a smile on his face. "I'm looking for Aeron Andraste, the guy I was walking with earlier. He slipped away around an hour ago. I'm sure if you help me I can find him."

* * *

"So, that's it," Rexan said getting into his meditative stance still talking to HK-47. "You couldn't find anything which either means: There's nothing going on, or that something so serious is going on that it is either only in paper form and passed with only a certain few, or that it is secure on the state of the art secure servers Beacon has. HK, I know I programmed you to be able to adapt to hack better, but both of us know you can't access those kinds of files. And even if you tried you'd trip some security program they have installed and it would trace back to me."

' _That is true,'_ HK-47 replied. ' _If you would give me access I could possibly conduct my own investigation on the World Wide Web I could attempt to discover any possible leads. But that would require me to hack on to secure servers and possibly trace back to you.'_

"Then you already know my answer," Rexan replied unplugging his headphones. Just as he was about to start his meditation there was a large crash on the other side of the room and the sounds of a small fight happening. Opening his eyes in annoyance Rexan glared over in the direction of the small brawl to see the red and yellow girl having a small fight.

Glancing around the room he saw Scott and Tiviah coming over to him with a defeated look on both their faces. Looking over to his left he saw a person fast asleep bundled up in their sleeping bag. Looking closely all he could see was some blonde hair.

Finally closing his eyes, he blocked out the world and was able to meditate.

* * *

 **And there we go. New spiffy story from the Van A brain. It's a little rough but I think it will eventually get better. I may update this chapter every once in a while just to fix any mistakes.**

 **Anyway, I know just how much you guys looooooove vague descriptions of characters revealed in stories so I put down this little character profiles for each for the OC characters:**

* * *

 **-Star Wars character (Rexan Ando)**

 **Uses a form of a dust blade that uses energy focused through different dust crystals. Different crystals have different effects. Purple is destruction/fighting grimm, Blue is stun for sparring matches. Some other colors may appear like red or green.**

 **Semblance-force type powers, basically telekinesis where he is not afraid of using it for good and bad deeds. (I might have him able to do certain things if he's in certain moods like the mind control, or shooting lightning out of his hands if he's angry (but I may not decide to do that since he'd probably be overpowered))**

 **Outfit-Basically dark jedi robes (If you've played Knights of the Old Republic, you know exactly what I'm talking about (if not, think of Obi-Wan's outfit but black with a white undertunic)), with a holster for his 'beam saber' and another one for his blaster (Lasers!).**

 **Appearance-blue eyes, and has dark brown hair.**

 ***Dunn DUUN da da da dun duun***

 **-Dark Souls character (Aeron Andraste)**

 **Uses a large black greatsword in both hands and has a secondary katana in the right hand and a dust infused pyromancy glove in the other. Does dodge roll a lot. And has a shield that is carried on the back.**

 **Semblance-if Aeron runs out of aura they can turn into mist and return to the last homefire (home base?) they rested at.**

 **Outfit-red and gold elite knight armor (If you've played, or actually if you haven't, you should know what this armor is. It's in the trailers for dark souls)**

 **Appearance-working on it**

 **-Gears of War character (Scott Alasdair)**

 **Battle hardened soldier. Uses a machine gun with a chainsaw on bottom (AKA Lancer). Carries a shotgun (Gnasher) on his back along with a pistol on his belt (snub nose).**

 **Semblance-able to regenerate aura faster than normal allowing him to heal more often during battle.**

 **Outfit- black sleeveless atlesian armor. Do rag with the Atas symbol on it.**

 **Appearance-short trimmed black hair, blue eyes, muscular build.**

 **-Skyrim- _ish_ character (Tiviah Nyte)**

 **Necromancer who is silent and 'dark.' Uses a staff as the main weapon and has a dagger. Is skilled in quick kills.**

 **Semblance-When using the staff as a catalyst, she can reanimate a certain number dead bodies it touches to create loyal zombies for a short period of time.**

 **Outfit-Hooded Black robes with a skull on the back (Necromancer robes w/ skull on back and in better quality), under the robes is a black jumpsuit. Has a satchel across shoulder holding several types of healing dust.**

 **Appearance-Pale Complexion, Emerald green eyes, shoulder length black hair, and has a scrawny physique.**

* * *

 **There we go. That is basically all you need as a description. I will occasionally reference certain things from each of the games like, HK-47, or some enemy names like Locusts, Falmer, or even some bigger things like dragons or Rancor.**

 **Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. I probably will eventually make this my main story after I finish the breach arc of A BLZEing Remnant.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, and special thanks to Kaimi Kreissel who listened to my ramblings when I didn't have a fully functional brain.**

 **Have a good night,**

 **-J. Van A**


	2. Initiation pt I

***Heavy breathing* I finished a chapter. *Tiredly throws confetti* I literally had like the first bit started today then decided to finish it. Anyway, this chapter initiation finally starts! And even some cool fight scenes happen, and some people get beaten up. So, how many insomniacs do we have on this site? I'm only asking because I'm probably going to join the ranks of no sleepers soon. It is currently midnight where I am at and I go to bed at two and lay there until my alarm rings at six. FOUR HOURS I just lay there letting by back relax from being hunched over all day playing minecraft and writing fanfiction, something my friends are doing, and novelizing my brother's game of D &D because I KEEP ROLLING A CRITICAL FAIL EVERY DAMN TIME WE GET INTO CONFLICT AND DIE! So, after rage quiting, between making a new character I sit on my laptop and write stuff.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Rex, Rex, wake up," Tiviah said poking the side of Rexan's face. Rexan's face only twitched then he rolled away from Tiviah. Groaning, she reached to his scroll to the side of his scroll and opened it to HK-47's swirling orb. "HK-47, can you please tell me how to wake up Rexan, otherwise he'll miss initiation."

' _What am I going to do, meatbag?'_ HK-47 asked slightly scaring Tiviah by the sudden aggressiveness of the AI. ' _When Master Rexan is sleeping there is no way I can wake him up. And if a meatbag managed to wake him up they would be thrown into a wall.'_

"But, what about initiation?" she asked the AI who simply sighed confusing her.

' _Alright, meatbag, here's what you should do: First, put your scroll next to Rexan's,'_ HK-47 said and she did. As soon as the two scrolls connected HK-47 disappeared from Rexan's scroll and appeared on her's and continued. ' _Now, what you need to do is pick up the metallic rod with the blue ring on the bottom next to where his scroll was, and get to the door.'_ Picking up the rod she walked to the door and stood in the doorway. ' _For this next part you need to throw the rod so the end with the hole is facing him and the button to hit the floor. When you throw the rod, run as fast as you can away. If you don't, you will most likely be caught in Master Rexan's rampage. Now, I am going to return to Master Rexan's scroll. Good luck, meatbag.'_

"But, how am I going to throw this rod so it hits Rexan?" she asked the already blank scroll. "I can't throw anything like that."

Taking the next few minutes trying to get into the best position for throwing the rod, Tiviah was about to throw the rod before a knight appeared giving Tiviah a strange look from under the helmet. The sudden appearance of the knight scared Tiviah causing her to throw the rod into the floor at her feet making her jump from surprise.

The knight looked at her, then to the rod at her feet, and walked over to Tiviah. The knight then bent down, picked up the rod and looked over to Rexan. In one swift movement the knight threw the rod right next to Rexan's side, rolling to hit the button.

"We might want to run," Tiviah said grabbing the knight's hand then started to run dragging the knight behind her.

* * *

"HK-47, I do understand why you had Tiviah wake me up, but why did you have her use my sword?" Rexan asked the AI as he left the ballroom fixing his tunic running towards the initiation area by the Emerald Forest.

' _To be fair, we both know that you probably wouldn't have woken up. And since you won't give me permission to implant myself into a combat robot, she was my only other option to wake you up,'_ HK-47 replied.

"For the last time, no. We both know that would be a horrible idea. So, what is the progress on the Hawk?" Rexan asked HK-47 nearing the platforms passing a girl clad in black wearing a bow.

' _The Ebon Hawk has not yet been unloaded from the cargo bay of the transport ships. Might I suggest you avoid situations where you would need the Ebon Hawk?"_

"HK, this is Beacon, we can never be too careful. I want you to hack into some of the workers' scrolls and give them orders to unload the Ebon Hawk. Then what I want you to do is to drive it carefully through the woods near the cliffs so it can be deployed when I need it. Keep listening to my scroll and return when I say so."

' _On it, Master,'_ HK-47 said before disappearing from the scroll just as Rexan reached the initiation zone where other students were already waiting on small platforms.

"Rexan, over here," Tiviah waved him over. Nearing the necromancer Rexan saw Scott and the knight Aeron.

"So, was using my saber against me really necessary?" Rexan asked Tiviah causing her to slightly cower under his gaze. "Well, considering that was probably the easiest way to wake me up, I'll let it go this once."

"Rexan, finally got here?" Scott asked Rexan who was trying to listen to the Headmaster.

"Scott, shut up," Rexan said trying to catch what Ozpin has finished saying. "Great, we missed the speech. Did anyone catch that?"

Aeron quickly looked over to the group and signed, ' _We fly. People we see first are partners. Find artifact.'_

"You know sign language?" Rexan asked Aeron who signed, 'sort of.' Looking over to Tiviah and Scott they simultaneously tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "We're being thrown off the cliff and the first people we see are our partners. Then we have to find an artifact. Then I guess return."

"Oh," Tiviah said just as the students to the left were starting to be thrown off of the platforms. "What about landing?"

"I think we have to improvise," Scott said pulling out his machine gun just as he was thrown off the platform into the forest.

Tiviah looked at the platform right at her feet then to the empty one to her left. She then turned to Rexan with a look of pure terror just as her platform threw her into the sky.

"Well Aeron, see you on the other side," Rexan said being launched into the air leaving Aeron groaning as the next platform launched Aeron into the air.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Scott said heading straight for a large tree. Revving up the chainsaw part of the gun Scott aimed himself for the side of the tree. Reaching the tree he forced the blade into the trunk slowing himself down on his descent creating a spiral cut down the tree trunk till he landed on one large tree branch. Panting, he look to the sky to see the group of students being thrown through the air. "We probably should've paid attention during Ozpin's speech." He looked down and threw his hands in the air. "Why are these trees so big?"

* * *

"How am I supposed to land?!" Tiviah screamed as she headed straight for an open clearing occupied by a group of ursai. "I'm dead… or." Pulling her staff out of the harness on her back she raised the staff above her head with the pointed bottom ready to fight.

Aiming herself for the back of the ursa major shae waited. Stabbing the ursa in the back of the head as she landed on its back she planted her feet down. In one swift movement she pulled the staff out and twirled the catalyst to the ursa's wound while activating her semblance. Before the ursa even hit the ground it extended its arms stopping itself. Hopping off of the ursa's back Tiviah smiled as she drew her dagger. Running straight for the first ursa, she jumped.

Stabbing the smaller ursa on the right side she used her momentum to drag the blade across the grimm's neck spraying red blood onto the green grass. Then taking the dagger she stabbed the short blade into the ursa's brain stem.

Landing back on the ground she reached out and pulled her staff out. Tapping the neck wound of the fallen grimm she activated her semblance and a couple moments later the ursa slowly picked itself off of the ground.

Standing between her two new grimm she sheathed her dagger as the group of four living grimm approached.

"So this is going to be interesting." Tiviah smirked. Twisting the dust selector on the staff the catalyst glowed a slight yellow with small bits of electricity crackling off of the tip.

* * *

' _Master Rexan, might I suggest something?'_ HK-47 asked Rexan as he avoided a small nevermore.

"Shouldn't you be located in the Ebon Hawk's computer?" Rexan asked trying to aim himself for a small clearing in the forest.

' _I have a temporary copy of myself in the computer, but anyway. With their current trajectory, your meatbag friend Aeron Andraste appears to be heading straight for a wooden stake made from the result of another student crashing into what used to be a redwood tree. If a meatbag would collide with that stake going the speed that it is, it would die,'_ HK-47 warned Rexan who sighed.

"Well, I guess I need to save someone." Focusing his semblance on the flying knight he stretched out both hands in opposite directions. Grabbing the knight with his semblance Rexan pulled Aeron towards him and using him semblance with his other hand he grabbed a nearby tree and pulled himself straight into the tree.

' _Master, I do not think that would be wise,'_ HK-47 said confusing Rexan for a moment.

"What do you-" Rexan asked before his back collided with the tree. For the split second Rexan was pinned to the tree he opened his eyes to see Aeron's back flying towards him. "Great," Rexan groaned as Aeron collided with Rexan's chest throwing the two into the tree knocking Rexan out in the process.

* * *

"Stupid freaking tall trees," Scott said to himself as he jumped off of the final branch to the forest floor. Looking around the forest looking for possible threats he holstered his machine gun on his back next to the shotgun. Pulling out his pistol and knife he started his search for a partner.

Walking through several bushes Scott managed to find a clearing. The only problem being the fact that a group of ursai was currently fighting a lone student. Upon closer inspection Scott recognized the student. "So, I guess I'll have to help out," Scott mumbled as he holstered his current weapons then drew his machine gun and revved up the chainsaw.

Bolting out of the bushed Scott headed straight for the first ursa. Reaching the grimm he ran up its back connecting the chainsaw to the ursa's shoulder cutting through flesh and bone. Before the chainsaw component finished its work Scott reached behind him and grabbed his shotgun. Aiming it at the next closest ursa's head, he pulled the trigger blowing off said grimm's head. Finally cutting through the grimm's arm Scott dropped his shotgun to get a better grip on the machine gun. Firing off several shots through the grimm's torso it dropped right at his feet.

He was not so lucky after that. After two of their pack was killed within a matter of seconds, one of the three living ursa turned their attention to Scott. It managed to get behind Scott and land one strike on his torso throwing him to another living ursa managing to disarm him at the same moment.

Rolling to avoid an oncoming attack from the ursa Scott reached to his back and pulled out his snub pistol and fired off three shots into the ursa's neck managing to only piss it off. Rolling onto his feet Scott ducked to avoid a horizontal strike from the ursa's claws. Then the ursa went for another horizontal strike, so Scott countered by leaning back for a second avoiding the claw. Then using his left arm he pushed the ursa's arm down so it imbedded itself in the ground for a second. Using that second Scott quickly stomped on the grimm's elbow breaking bones causing the ursa to roar in pain. As soon as the grimm started to roar Scott shoved the snub pistol into the ursa's mouth and fired off five shots killing it.

Removing the pistol from the now dead grimm's mouth he wiped the blood off of the casing and sighed. Holstering his pistol on the back of his belt Scott turned around only to come face to face with an angry ursa. The ursa was about to roar but all that came out of its mouth was a confused pained whimper. It took a couple seconds for Scott to see why the ursa made the sound it did. The ursa's arms were suddenly ripped off with crimson blood spraying from the wounds as the ursa's head was engulfed by the massive head of an ursa major. After several muffled cries of pain and squishy crunching the small ursa's body dropped to Scott's feet soaking his boots in blood.

"Now that was fun," a voice said from on top of the ursa major. Looking up Scott saw the glowing green eyes of Tiviah from under the black hood.

"Was that really necessary?" Scott asked her in mild shock.

"A little bloody, but that just makes it fun. Nice way of getting disarmed with style," she replied hopping off of the ursa. Walking past Scott she made her way to the ursa Scott killed with the snub pistol. Placing the tip of her staff into the ursa's mouth she said, "So, to be honest, I was hoping to be partners with Rexan." Removing the staff from the grimm's mouth Tiviah took a step back as it stood back up.

"What the?" Scott asked pulling his pistol from his belt and aimed it at the ursa only to have it swatted away by Tiviah's staff.

"Don't even think about killing these things again, we only have then for an hour before they start to decompose. Go pick up your weapons," she said walking over to the only other dead ursa with both arms. Cautiously, Scott holstered his pistol and went over to collect his weapons.

* * *

"Ow," Rexan winced as he sat up after waking up only to have Aeron's hand push him gently back down to a laying position. "Why?"

' _When I bashed into you on the tree I might've broken one of your ribs or at least bruised it,'_ Aeron signed sitting down on the tree stump next to Rexan. ' _When you fainted I thought it would be best to make a small base camp.'_ Rexan looked around to see that Aeron created a small campfire with an old longsword stabbed into the middle.

"Ok, how long have I been out?" Rexan asked propping himself up against the tree stump.

' _13 minutes.'_

"Ok, so it can't be that bad," Rexan said pulling his scroll off of his belt and held it above him. "HK-47, do a scan and tell me if there is any abnormalities."

' _Right away, Master,'_ HK-47 replied then turned the front camera on and started the scan.

' _What is that?'_ Aeron asked curious about what Rexan was talking to.

"This is HK-47, an AI program a couple experts and I made over the summer. He sees me as his master and basically just assists me in some tasks," Rexan explained then the front came turned off and the swirling red orb appeared on the screen.

' _Other than a couple bruised ribs and a possible concussion, you appear to be a healthy meatbag. I suggest you go see a medical professional as soon as possible.'_

"Thanks," Rexan replied standing up. Reaching into a side pouch he pulled a small pill from it and swallowed the red pill. "HK-47, I took the specialized pain killer. Aeron, we should probably find the artifact."

Aeron nodded. ' _While you were out I climbed the tree we crashed into and I saw an old temple about a mile away.'_

"Ok, so going by logic, that is where the artifacts would be located." Aeron nodded.

' _Should I deploy the Ebon Hawk?'_ HK-47 asked.

"No, the Hawk wouldn't run properly in the woods. If we went too fast and crashed into a tree it would explode," Rexan told HK-47 then turned to Aeron. "We should probably walk there."

* * *

"So," Tiviah said from the back of her ursa to Scott on the back of his, "Since we're going to be partners, we might as well get to know each other."

"Or, we could focus more on the task at hand," Scott replied trying to hold onto the ursa's back spikes. "How oes someone even ride one of these things?"

"Well, I just stabbed my staff into its back," Tiviah replied leaning forward to show Scott the staff stabbed into the grimm's ribs. "They really don't feel pain after they die so they don't retaliate to mutilations unless I order them to."

"You are really messed up," Scott said looking at his grimm's head stump causing him to nearly dry heave over the grimm's side. "How are you not even phased by this?""

"I thought you wanted to focus on the task at hand?" She looked at him questionably. "With a semblance like mine you have to be accustomed to death."

"Have you ever killed a person?" He asked her causing her to look away and pull her hood over her head. "Not something I should ask, alright."

"I'm telling you this way is a good path to get to a clearing. Oh shut up! We're not sending the Hawk in!" they heard a new voice shout from the bushes. Looking over to the source both grimm riders saw it was Rexan and Aeron walking towards them with Rexan yelling at his scroll.

"Hey! Over here!" Tiviah shouted trying to get the duo's attention by waving completely changing her mood moments ago.

"See, I told you," Rexan said to the scroll before putting it away on his belt and entering the path. Then he caught sight of the ursa. "What the fuck?!" He quickly reached for his belt and pulled out his blaster. Just as he started to aim his blaster Tiviah threw her dagger imbedding it into the tree right next to him at head level.

"No killing the dead grimm!" she shouted hopping off the ursa major to retrieve her dagger. "I had to deal with Mr. tough and scratchy voice almost shooting the tank and we don't need the shaolin monk with a gun to blow them apart."

"Are you running out of monk names for me? And shaolin monks don't use guns."

"Well, this isn't a pacifist sort of thing so I had to improvise."

"So, this is what your semblance does?" Rexan asked walking over to the docile grimm with a hole in the back of its head while holstering his blaster.

"I wasn't lying," Tiviah said climbing on top of her ursa major. "Now, we're probably going to need to stick together. It's better for survival and we have a form of transportation."

"Wouldn't we move faster if we traveled by foot?" Rexan asked as he climbed onto the back of the ursa with its head still intact and Aeron climbed onto the one with the hole in the back of its head.

"Considering it is easier to ride than it is to run, this is better. Also, when a corpse is reanimated, it doesn't get exhausted, so it can run until its bones break," Tiviah replied then whistled and the ursa started running down the path.

' _Would you rather I send the Ebon Hawk?'_ HK-47 asked Rexan who was currently was trying to hold onto his breakfast.

"No, Hk, I can handle this," Rexan replied holding onto the ursa's back spike.

"Oh, if you guys can't handle riding ursai, you should try riding beowolves," Tiviah said then whistled and the ursai pack started to run faster. She looked back to Aeron who had copied her way of staying on by stabbing the greatsword through the ursa's ribs and leaned on it. "At least someone is handling this well."

' _Ok, Aeron. Don't throw up in the helmet,'_ Aeron thought trying to think of something else. ' _Throw up in the helmet and you'll drown. Then you'll have the worst funeral when they mention how you died. Death by pancake and stomach acid.'_

"We'll get there in no tim-" Tiviah said only to be cut off by the sound of roar to their left in the trees.

"Anyone have an idea at what that is?" Scott asked the group reaching for his snub pistol. He looked over to Tiviah and Aeron who both shook their heads.

"I have an idea," Rexan said standing up on the ursa's back pulling out his blaster. "If my suspicions it could be either a rancor if we're lucky, or a brumak if we're not."

"How bad are they?"

"They are slow but deadly. If it catches our scent it will chase us down, but they should be starting to hibernate in this time of year. The only reason why it would wake up would be if it was hungry," Rexan said then paled, "and we're riding fresh meat."

"Alright, Tiviah, pull these things over and leave them for the bad grimm."

"No!" Rexan shouted looking at a black and white mass start to rise from the forest. "If it catches up with the dead ursa it will smell our scent and chase after us. These are already running faster than we could. We keep riding these and try to put as much distance between us and that thing. So when it catches up with us, we can either fight in our best condition or exhausted."

"Then we go faster," Tiviah said whistling for the ursa to run even faster.

* * *

 **There we go, finished.**

 **Poor Rexan, being smashed into the tree, but I feel worse for HK-47 who's been yelled at during the entirety of this chapter.**

 **I didn't want to put in Ozpin's whole speech because I thought that everyone reading fanfiction has read that whole scene enough or just remembers it from the episode, so I decided to use that to show how unprofessional the team is by not paying attention to the headmaster.**

 **So, next chapter we will have the typical epic fight scene with the huge grimm and the end of initiation, AERON'S FACE! And even a little cliff hanger at the end. So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **I will try to finished the most recent chapter of 'A BLZEing Remnant' soon, and if you haven't read it, you should. It is a little boring in the beginning, then it gets good, then the main character has an identity crisis, then it gets a little dull, then it gets good again... then it gets a tiny bit boring. But I've been working to make it entertaining again.**

 **Good night, I will now go and listen to music until my alarm goes off.**

 **-J. Van A**


	3. Initiation pt II

**Third chapter, whoo! *crosses off Cole Train reference off list* Finally, this is the second part to initiation where there is some interaction with RWBY and JNPR, a fight with the brumak, the leader you might not have expected, and even Aeron's face.**

 **We even get to see the Ebon Hawk for the first time.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"I see the temple!" Tiviah shouted from the top of her ursa to the rest of her group.

"Great," Rexan groaned from the top of his ursa. "Do you see anything?"

"There's a cliff and… oh no."

"What?" Scott asked holding onto the ursa spike.

"Rexan, you know those girls you didn't like yesterday from the airship."

"Yeah. What about them?" Rexan asked contemplating having HK-47 send the Ebon Hawk.

"They're up at the temple."

"Come on!" Rexan groaned earning himself some strange looks from the other two members of the party. "Look, let's just get to the temple, deal with the artifacts, and then worry about getting eaten alive by the brumak."

"Are you sure it's a brumak?" Scott asked him trying to get a better look at the tree line, only to see nothing. "Where did it go?"

"Underground," Rexan replied, "Brumaks are a subterranean grimm that are capable of commanding smaller grimm, typically creeps. They tend to travel in hordes. We have a good ten minutes or less before it surfaces again."

"So, here's the plan," Scott started as the ursai start slowing down approaching the temple, "We hop off these grimm, Tiviah sends the two more useless zombies back to hopefully distract the brumak. While that is happening we will grab the artifacts and run up to the cliff. The two remaining ursai will be our getaway/support in case of a creep horde attack. Any questions?"

"What do we do if we have to fight the brumak?" Tiviah asked as the ursai stopped near the temple for the group to get off.

"Die, probably," Rexan said hopping off of his ursa.

"Did you guys just ride here on a pack of ursai?" a person asked from behind the ursa major. Looking around the grimm the group saw the black clad bow girl next to the yellow one who was currently facepalming.

"Something like that," Scott said walking over to the pack of multi-colored people gathered at the temple. "Anyway, big, bad grimm coming. We should probably go."

"I'm not going to argue," the blonde guy said adjusting his sword on his belt.

"There's no sense in dilly dallying," the platinum blonde said looking at the chess pieces in the temple. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," the girl in the red cloak responded, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind," the blonde guy said then the groups walking into the temple and grabbed some chess pieces.

"So, who are you guys?" Scott asked as he grabbed a pawn piece and put it into his belt pouch.

"My name is Lie Ren," the guy in green said then started pointing to other people in the temple as he said their names, "Those people are Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose."

"What about the one in pink?"

"That's my partner-"

"Nora!" the pink girl exclaimed as she appeared behind Ren.

"Oh."

"And who are you guys?" Ren asked looking over to Aeron who placed the other pawn piece into a side pouch.

"The knight is Aeron Andraste, the necromancer is Tiviah Nyte, I am Scott Alasdair, and the monk-"

"Not a monk!"

"-is Rexan Ando," Scott explained then looked to everyone to see they were ready to leave.

"Time we left," Ren said then everyone started to follow Ruby towards the cliff, except for Aeron and Rexan.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked approaching the two as Aeron stabbed a longsword into the middle of a small fire.

"Aeron says it's important," Rexan replied then a loud crack was heard from a ways behind.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Tiviah asked running back down the hill to the temple. Just as she entered the temple there was a loud roar as a deathstalker ran past the temple towards the group of eight people running towards the cliff.

"Well, there goes that plan," Rexan said as he watched a nevermore fly over the temple towards the cliff. "So, should we die at the cliff or die by the brumak?"

"At this rate, the brumak is going to-" Scott said before the ground in the large clearing started breaking up. "And here it is." Suddenly a large white spike shot up from the ground and the ground was thrown up releasing several creeps from the ground starting their charge towards the temple.

"Well, Scott, got any more brilliant plans?" Tiviah asked him.

"Well, do we have any assets on our side?" Scott asked the group.

"I have a motorcycle that can be sent here in a couple minutes," Rexan said, "And we still have Tiviah's ursai."

Scott sat there for a moment formulating a plan before he spoke. "Alright, here's what we do: Rexan, you get the bike here and distract the brumak. As you're doing that Aeron and I will engage the creeps and Tiviah will bring the dead ones back to fight on our side. Then we take the fight to the brumak. Hopefully that plan can work well enough that we don't die a horrible death. Any questions?"

None of the members of the group said anything. Aeron turned around drawing the greatsword from its holster. Tiviah waved her hands at the two ursai Scott killed earlier causing them to drop. Rexan pulled out his scroll and said something into it before pulling out his blaster. Scott himself pulled out his machine gun and readied for the oncoming horde.

Said oncoming horde consisted of 30 creeps and one large brumak. As the brumak climbed from the ground the team saw the large armored body with one large white spike sticking out forward from the grimm's back over the armored head of the grimm. Then they saw the long arms of the brumak as it climbed out of the ground observing the long white spikes protruding from its forearms.

"So, I have to deal with that," Rexan said then turned to the group. "Does anyone want to switch roles with me?"

"Don't count on it," Tiviah said pointing her staff to the horde making the two remaining zombie ursai charge forward to the horde of creeps.

"When is that bike getting here?" Scott asked firing his machine gun killing two creeps.

"Right about," Rexan said listening to the wind for a second before jumping in the air and a moment later he disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Scott shouted looking around where Rexan was last.

"Now!" Rexan shouted from above them all. Looking up Scott saw Rexan riding what could only be described as a blue and black motorcycle without any wheels hovering above the temple. "Did you really think it was a normal motorcycle?" he asked before speeding forward towards the brumak.

"What the hell?" Scott asked as he watched Rexan fly through the horde of grimm weaving between groups of creeps reaching the brumak.

"Hey, Scott!" Tiviah shouted getting his attention as she stabbed the bottom part of her staff into a creep's head killing it. "We're going to need some help here."

Revving up his chainsaw he charged forward and slammed the blade into the closest grimm's head brutally cutting into the grimm's head killing it. Pulling the **(A/N: Ok, you know what? I tried, I really did. I'm calling Scott's weapons by their names. Lancer=chainsaw/machine gun. Gnasher=shotgun. I seriously tried to avoid using the weapons' names but it gets dull writing 'machine gun this' and 'shotgun that.' So, Lancer and gnasher from now on.)** lancer from the creep's head Scott turned to his left and unloaded part of his clip into the next closest grimm, then turned to the right and unloaded the rest of his clip into the next creep. Popping the clip out he started the chainsaw while running into the horde.

Slamming the blades into the creep's maw he reached to his back pouch and pulled out a spare ammo clip just as the blade finished cutting through the creep's cranium. Throwing the clip in the air he pulled out his gnasher and fired it off into the next closest creep as he swung his lancer so that the magazine landed back into the lancer.

Flipping the gnasher using the lever action he reloaded another shell before pulling the trigger without looking killing another creep. Holstering his lancer on his back he pulled out his snub pistol and fired six shots dropping another creep.

"So, is this helping out?" Scott asked Tiviah while firing another gnasher slug into another creep's head.

"Show off," Tiviah said as she started tapping the dead creeps using her semblance bringing them back. "I'm going to need you two to protect me. Using my semblance on a large number of grimm causes me to get exhausted making me an easier target."

"Alright, Aeron, you're on guard duty," Scott said to the knight who nodded then ran over to Tiviah drawing the greatsword from its holster. Holstering his gnasher and snub pistol, Scott pulled out his lancer and revved the engine.

* * *

"HK, I'm going to need you to scan that brumak to look for any weak points in its armor," Rexan said to the AI as he dived with the Ebon Hawk to avoid being impaled. Pulling up and to the right on the handlebars he avoided crashing into the ground and the brumak's leg

' _You do realize how pointless this is, right, master?'_ HK-47 asked him as it started the scan from the Ebon Hawk's built in scanner. ' _It has been known that lone brumaks are an S-Class grimm that are only advisable to engage with a group of fully trained huntsmen.'_

"Thanks for the support," Rexan grunted as he pulled on the handlebars causing the speeder to fly straight up. "Just do the scan and tell me where the weak points are." Pulling out his blaster he fired three lasers into the brumak's armored face getting its attention.

Then the brumak swung with its right arm who pushed down on the handlebars diving under the claws before pulling back up firing several more shots into the brumak's face. Banking to the left he landed on the brumak's back and drove off of the main spike firing several lasers into the grimm's face only managing to annoy it.

Diving straight down Rexan waited until he nearly crashed into the ground before pulling back up. Using his semblance, he grabbed the brumak's main spike and flew above the grimm's head before pulling the spike backwards causing the grimm to fall.

' _I finished the scan,'_ HK-47 said, ' _The brumak appears to be heavily armored everywhere except for three places: under the overlapping grimm plates, the mouth, and on the back of the neck below where the grimm's back spike begins to stick out.'_

"Thanks HK, now to get the area exposed."

* * *

"Is he shooting lasers?" Tiviah asked as she glanced over to Rexan as he flew past the grimm's face shooting it in the face. Then Rexan flew off of the grimm's spike and pulled the grimm backwards.

"How did he do that?" Scott asked killing the last of the creeps near the knight and necromancer.

Then Rexan flew away from the brumak towards the group of three stopping in front of them. "Guys, I have a plan," Rexan said hopping off of the speeder.

"Well?" Scott asked walking to him.

"How it is going to go down is this: I will take Scott on the back of my speeder to the grimm's back. Both Tiviah and Aeron along with the zombie creeps will distract the brumak as both Scott and I cut off the brumak's main spike. When the back of the brumak's neck is exposed I will use my semblance to throw it to the ground. And when the brumak is on the ground everyone attack the soft spot," Rexan explained as the brumak was starting to get back on its feet.

"Everyone, get ready," Scott said jogging over to the speeder with Rexan following behind.

After hopping onto the Ebon Hawk with Scott, Rexan flew towards the brumak.

* * *

"How are we going to cut through the grimm spike? Grimm armor is one of the hardest materials on Remnant. We can't cut through it with our current weapons," Scott said as Rexan avoided a strike from the brumak's left spike. Rexan then reached to his belt and pulled off the metal cylinder with a purple ring on the bottom and handed it to Scott.

"When I give the signal I want you to press the red button and swing for the base of the spike," Rexan explained as he pulled the blue ring cylinder off of his belt and twisted off the top. "We're going to do something stupid, hold on." Pulling on the handlebars the speeder flew straight up. Taking his hands off of the handlebars Rexan pulled a blue crystal from the cylinder and reached for his side pouch to pull out a red crystal.

"Why are we doing this?" Scott shouted as Rexan placed the red crystal into the cylinder and closed it.

"Get ready to jump," Rexan told him pressing the autopilot on the speeder.

"What?"

"Jump!" Rexan shouted jumping off of the speeder followed closely by Scott.

"This is completely stupid!" Scott shouted as Rexan outstretched his left hand changing the duo's trajectory using his semblance.

"Press the button now!" Rexan shouted as he turned on his beam saber sending out a four foot red laser from the hilt. Then he placed both hands on the hilt and raised it above his head. Repeating the action a purple laser shot out from Scott's hilt and he raised it above his head. "Don't worry about landing, when we land I will use my semblance to cushion our fall."

"I really don't know if this will work."

"Trust me, this will work," Rexan said just as the two were nearing the brumak.

Reaching the spike the beam sabers started burning straight through. Halfway through the spike the duo landed and followed through on their swing cutting straight through the spike. Using his semblance Rexan pushed the spike forward impaling the ground, then quickly grabbing the brumak's head he pushed downward throwing the grimm into the ground.

"NOW!" Scott shouted then Aeron jumped at the brumak's head and thrusted the greatsword into the soft spot opening a wound.

"Aeron, hold on," Rexan said thrusting his hand forward throwing Aeron and the greatsword off of the grimm tearing a large hole through the creature's neck.

Scott then pulled out his lancer and started the chainsaw as he jumped to the side of the brumak's neck. Connecting flesh and metal Scott pushed further cutting through the brumak's jugular covering him in blood.

Stabbing his beam saber into the other side of the wound, Rexan pushed backwards cutting through the brumak's neck severing the other jugular vein. Pulling his hand back he focused his semblance and threw it into the brumak's head snapping the grimm's neck killing it.

"So," Rexan said turning off his beam saber then catching the one from Scott, "that was a thing."

"Come on, I barely got to do anything," Tiviah complained waving her staff in front of her horde of creeps decomposing them instantly. "I mean, did we even use the creeps?"

"Well, we didn't really need the creeps per se," Rexan said holstering his beam sabers. "I mean, it was mostly Scott and I killing the brumak. If anything, we just needed the creeps dead and you didn't exactly have a usable weapon for taking down larger creatures."

"Really? I don't have any weapons for taking down large creatures?" Tiviah asked approaching the group while sliding the dust selector on her staff to red. "Then how about I show you what I can do." Flashing him a simple smile she tipped the end of her staff to the brumak's neck and tapped the wound. "I suggest you run, Rexan."

"Uhh, HK, can you send the Ebon Hawk here now," Rexan shakily told the scroll as he backed away from the rising brumak.

"Who's HK?" Scott asked Aeron as they watched what was unfolding. Aeron quickly made some hand movements that Scott didn't understand before Aeron just shrugged.

"HK WHERE IS MY DAMN SPEEDER?!" Rexan shouted to his scroll as he jumped to the right avoiding a strike from the brumak's spike.

* * *

"Aeron Andraste, Tiviah Nyte, Rexan Ando, and Scott Alasdair," Ozpin said at the stage in the auditorium after the initiation as their images appeared on the hologram screen. "You four retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team STAR, led by… Scott Alasdair."

"Is that really a wise decision?" Rexan quietly asked himself only to be jabbed in the ribs by the bottom of Tiviah's staff making him cringe.

"You might want to get those ribs checked out," Ozpin told Rexan who simply groaned while walking away holding his side.

* * *

"So, how are the ribs?" Tiviah asked Rexan as he walked into the room after his quick trip to the medical wing.

"Well, they aren't broken," Rexan replied walking chair near the corner of the room next to the bathroom. "The medical staff said that if I had been hit one more time from an average grimm they would be broken."

"Well, at least they aren't broken," Scott said taking off his armor and placing it into the bottom of the wardrobe. "Maybe if some psycho didn't try and kill him with a brumak, it would be better."

"I was perfectly justified," Tiviah replied taking off her robe and satchel, and hanged them in the wardrobe above Scott's armor.

"No, I don't think you were," Rexan said placing his beam saber hilts on the desk. "I had to jump off the cliff and hope HK sent my speeder. So, where is Aeron."

"The guy went into the bathroom to clean up writing something about dirt and blood being able to come into the helmet and not coming out," Scott replied then a loud audible groan came from the bathroom.

"Come on! Why the hell didn't dad improve on this stupid helmet's design!" the voice from the bathroom shouted causing everyone else in the room to look surprised. Not by the sudden noise level, but by the pitch. "Fuck it! We're not wearing the helmet for a while!" The door opened and what came out was not what the newly formed team was expecting.

Coming out of the door was a girl roughly Rexan's height with blonde hair that was kept in a bun on the back of her head which she was currently undoing as she exited the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of blue womens sports shorts and a white tank top. One of the most noticeable things they took note of was her eyes. They were a really dark brown that if you looked at them in the right light they appeared black.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked her team in sight confusion.

"You're a girl?" Scott was the first to ask.

"Wow, A+. Surprised you could tell the difference between the two genders," she mocked him then turned to Rexan and pointed. "Spill it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rexan asked her.

"I tried," she groaned, "but every time I tried you guys would just ignore me." She then turned to Tiviah and pointed. "Your turn."

"Nothing," Tiviah replied breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm just thankful that I'm not the only girl on the team."

"This is a bit unexpected," Scott said to Rexan causing Aeron to shoot them a lethal glare.

"I'm not part of this," Rexan told Aeron as he grabbed onto the bed on the far side of the room with his semblance. With one swift pull the chair zoomed across the room as he pulled out his scroll. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm claiming this bed."

"Be my guest," Tiviah replied laying down on the bed next to his to avoid the duo currently in a staredown.

' _Well, this is a very interesting group of meatbags,'_ HK-47 remarked turning on the scroll's camera as Rexan propped the scroll on his nightstand. ' _Not your usual group, but I don't have any complaints.'_

"Speaking of the usual group, has the briefcase labeled '#66' been unloaded yet?" Rexan silently asked the AI.

' _I had sent the workers and order to place the briefcase into the Ebon Hawk's storage compartment.'_

"Thanks, HK. Send the guys a message saying I'll probably be in Vale in a couple days."

' _And which of the 'guys' should I send this to?'_

"Try the ones who aren't trying to kill me, we'll start there," Rexan replied before closing the scroll just as Scott was thrown through the air into the wall next to his bed.

"How are you that freakishly strong?" Scott asked surprised getting up.

"I carry around a greatsword and wear a full suit of armor, and I can do that casually. You do the math," Aeron replied walking over to the middle of the room carrying what appeared to be a rusted longsword.

"Aeron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that," Scott hastily apologized. "And where did you even get that sword?"

She simply glared at him as she stabbed the rusty sword into the floor causing everyone to jump. Then she pulled on her brown glove and sprinkled some fire dust around the blade creating a small fire around the blade that roared for a second before turning into what appeared to be red flyers that curled around the blade producing no heat.

"Aeron, I don't think we're allowed to do that," Tiviah said looking at the sword.

"There's no fire, and anyway, it's important," Aeron waved her off as she pulled her hair into a simple ponytail. Then she walked over to the desk Rexan was at last and picked up the beam saber hilts. "So, what are these?"

Rexan raised his hand and the hilts flew through the air over to him which he threw them into the nightstand drawer. "Beam sabers, very deadly, especially deadly depending on what type of crystal is used a s focusing crystal. Regular crystals create a stun blade and dust crystals are generally more dangerous. So when you see the blue blade it is safe to be hit by that. Purple is able to cut through most things and aura quickly. And Red, I probably won't use that during sparring, but avoid that blade at all costs."

"And is it really safe for a monk to be using something like that?" Tiviah asked with a small smirk forming on her face.

"If you ever find yourself against me in a sparring match, just try asking that question again," Rexan replied then pulled his blanket over himself to let that statement linger.

* * *

 **So, how was that? I really wanted to more things with Aeron in the fight with the creeps, but it is really hard to write a flowing scene with repeating Aeron over and over and over again.**

 **Now, with the Ebon Hawk, it was a bit vague how I explained it so here's a bit better description of it. The ebon Hawk looks like the cross between Yang's bike bumblebee and a star wars speeder. For a better visual in your head imagine bumblebee without wheels, is black with blue accents that Rexan can change colors using HK-47, is more blocky near the back with a small thruster on the back. I will explain how it hovers in later chapters but I'm pretty sure you're tired of reading about a speeder that not many people cared about.**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Have a good night,**

 **-J. Van A**


	4. The First Day

**Hello, hello, hello. This is J. Van A with a new chapter.**

 **This chapter is mostly Rexan centered (understatement). I did throw several references so several things like star wars and even 'a blzeing remnant,' my other story, among others. Try to find them all.**

 **I even added a new class to the Beacon class roster, 'Negotiations and Hostage Exchange.'**

 **There is even a slight cliffhanger and something extra if you know the way how I write my stories.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Rex, please wake up," Aeron said cautiously poking him in the side with a mechanical pencil only to get a lazy arm swatting the pencil away in response. "Come on, the guys put me in charge of waking you up since I'm your partner. And your AI isn't helping, mentioning something about sacrifice."

' _It is simple,'_ the AI responded, ' _We get a meatbag who uses Rexan's blue saber to wake him up. Then Master Rexan kills said meatbag in blind rage. It is a simple plan that also results in getting rid of possible meatbags that you hate.'_

"We are not sacrificing people," Scott nearly shouted at the AI. "Don't worry Aeron, if you die Tiviah will bring you back." He gave her a fake cheeky smile and gave her a quick thumbs up. Tiviah looked over about to explain something, but then decided to just ignore it and go back to looking at her uniform in disgust.

"Not helping," Aeron replied gripping her pencil tighter. "Maybe if we get a weight we can throw it at his chest as we leave the room."

"Will you just shut up," Rexan said slowly pushing himself off his bed. "I woke up around ten minutes ago, but when I tried to go back to sleep, _somebody_ decided to poke me with a pencil." Stretching out his hand the mechanical pencil flew out of Aeron's fingers and stopped just before it hit Rexan's palm. "So let me make one thing abruptly clear," he said as a crack appeared on the pencil. "If every morning you try to wake me up by jabbing me with a pencil," several more cracks appeared, "This will happen to your face." Just as he finished the mechanical pencil broke into several thousand plastic shards before all colliding together into a small ball of melted plastic from the impact. "Understand?"

There was a complete silence in the room as Rexan let the plastic ball drop to the floor and get out of bed. The other three team members simply watched as he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well, that was mildly terrifying," Scott said breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled on his school uniform dress shirt.

"ONLY MILDLY?!" Aeron shouted then pointed at the pencil ball. "NEITHER OF YOU WERE IN ANY DANGER!"

"Oh calm down," Tiviah waved her off throwing her uniform jacket to the side and grabbed at her robe. "Anyway, go get changed."

"Fuck you both," Aeron grumbled as she grabbed her uniform off her bed. Then walking over to Tiviah she reached out and stole the necromancer's robe. "No robes. You are going to wear the uniform."

"Come on," Tiviah complained trying to retrieve her robe from the knight who was now holding the balled up robe above her head. "The uniform is too revealing. I like my robe; it makes me feel covered."

"Tough," Aeron said tossing the robe on top of the wardrobe. "You are going to act like a normal girl even if it means extreme sunburn!"

"This is going to be a long four years," Scott said to himself observing the scene in front of him.

"Look on the bright side, it won't be boring," Rexan said right next to him causing Scott to jump.

"When did you get here?" Scott asked him looking over his current outfit to see that he was still wearing his outfit from the other day.

"I just got out of the bathroom," Rexan said then pulled his scroll onto his belt.

"Whatever, just change into your uniform," Scott said making Rexan freeze in the middle of pulling his beam sabers from his desk causing them both to fall onto the floor.

"Why do I have to wear the uniform?" Rexan asked slowly turning his head to face Scott.

"Because it is the school's uniform."

"But I like my outfit," Rexan replied.

"Too bad. If you wear that you'd probably get in truble," Scott reasoned.

Rexan sat still for a couple moments before formulating a plan. "I can just say that it is for religious reasons. Nobody would ask a monk to change into civilian clothes."

"What? But…" Scott froze as Rexan used his semblance to pull his sabers to their clip on his bed. "You know what? I don't even care." Then there was a loud crash on the other side of the room. Looking over to the source of the noise Scott only saw the wardrobe on the ground and Tiviah's robe fallen on Aeron's bed.

"Did they just?" Rexan asked kneeling down to look at the duo trapped inside the wardrobe.

"A little help?" Aeron asked then Rexan lifted up the dresser and placed it back in its original spot using his semblance. Aeron quickly jumped from the floor and threw the robe back onto the wardrobe before Tiviah could even stand up.

"Oh, come on," Tiviah whined trying to jump onto the wardrobe before Aeron caught her by her sides.

"Don't even think about it, we're not dealing with a fallen wardrobe again," Aeron said placing Tiviah next to the bonfire, then she turned to the boys who were simply watching trying really hard not to laugh. "You two, out."

"Alright, just hurry up for classes," Scott said leaving the room with Rexan close behind. "We have around fifteen minutes left before classes start." With one quick wave from Rexan the door closed behind him.

"Did he just?" Aeron asked Tiviah pointing at the door.

"I think he just did."

"You know, I do hate these skirts," Aeron said looking at the outfit laid out on her bed. Thinking for a moment she raised her finger up then looked over to the second wardrobe.

"Aeron, I don't think you're allowed to do that."

"Come on. It'll be fun," Aeron replied giving the scrawny girl a smirk.

* * *

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor," Glynda Goodwitch said giving a quick tour of the combat class's locker room. Scott was listening intently as Glynda explained everything, but Rexan wasn't as much considering he could keep all his weapons and combat attire in a drawer. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six digit code." Soon after she had finished the class heard one locker launch from its original position, and one smirking Cardin Winchester walking away from the location looking out the window. "Children," Glynda groaned softly as she turned away and continued the tour.

"You know, I think that was Jaune," Scott remarked as he looked out the window.

"Who?" Rexan asked looking at his leader cocking his head a little.

"Oh yeah, you didn't speak with Ren."

"Who are these people you keep talking about?"

"The people we met yesterday at the temple," Scott said then started pointing out in the group of students in front of them as he said each person's name. "They were Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. I talked with Ren and Jaune a bit after initiation, but you didn't have a chance to meet them since you went to the infirmary with Tiviah and Aeron. We'll meet up with them at lunch."

"I think I've heard one of those names before," Rexan said pulling out his scroll.

"Hey, pay attention," Scott said elbowing Rexan in the ribs causing him to cringe.

"Ow, bruised ribs."

"Doesn't matter," Scott said pointing to Glynda who opened a storage room housing a large number of AK-130 robots.

"As you can see here we have several Model-130 Atlesian Knights," Glynda said motioning toward the robots. "Thanks to a deal between Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood, when the Atlesian Knight models are upgraded, the previous models are donated to Beacon Academy for the students to spar with. We have an ample number of them and receive new shipments monthly, so feel free to use them in your training."

' _This could be useful,'_ HK-47 said in Rexan's earpiece causing him to scowl.

"HK, we both know that could be a bad idea," Rexan whispered back accidentally getting Scott's attention.

"What would be a bad idea?" he asked in a hushed tone to avoid eavesdroppers.

"HK has been trying to get me to a combat robot for a while now saying he could assist in combat rather than just scanning the enemy and telling me the weak points."

"Is that a bad thing, we could use all the help we could get."

"It is a bad thing," Rexan replied taking the earpiece out of his ear. "HK-47 was originally designed for the purpose of being a combat robot program, but when he was activated he killed the specialists leaving me alive saying he was going to be my servant."

"Why did he kill the others?"

"He mentioned something about that he could only have one master and that I was lucky," Rexan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "So what I had him do was transfer onto my scroll so I could destroy the combat robot. He has been with me ever since then, so he's the closest thing I have to family ever since my teacher left. So, if he were to transfer his programing onto a combat robot there is a possibility of human casualties."

"Hey guys," Aeron greeted them both breaking the seriousness within a moment. "Sorry we were late. Tiviah was being stubborn so I had to forcefully put the uniform on her."

Rexan quickly looked at Tiviah who had a face of mild annoyance. "What are you, six?"

"Hippocrite," Tiviah replied looking at Rexan's current outfit.

Then Rexan glanced over to Aeron and noticed something. "Are those my pants?"

"Well, kinda," she replied placing her hands on her hips. "You weren't going to wear the uniform and I personally don't like skirts. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Fine, fine," Rexan said walking past her. "But I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be me trying to get in your pants."

"Did he just?" Aeron asked pointing at Rexan as he walked into the crowd of students smirking.

"I have a sense of deja vu," Tiviah said rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Alright, so Jaune and Ren said that they'll be seated somewhere near the middle of the lunchroom," Scott said leading his team through the cafeteria. "They're actually pretty cool people. Rex, you might like Ren, he also has the whole monk look."

"I'm not a goddamn monk," Rexan groaned as he caught sight of the multi-colored group of eight sitting at a table with Ren and Jaune waving at Scott. "I think I see them."

"Hey guys," Scott greeted them as he sat next to Jaune. "This is the rest of my team." He gestured to Rexan sitting next to him and the two girls sitting across from him.

"Enjoy your trip?" Rexan asked Jaune who chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't land that far from school," Jaune replied.

"Doesn't change the fact," Rexan said looking over the group, then his eyes passed over Ruby and Weiss, "Something tells me there is a lot of tension in the air."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked him causing Rexan to jump.

"Nothing."

"What is with your getup?" Yang asked him.

"Why am I suddenly the center of attention?"

"Maybe because this is your exposition chapter," Nora suggested only to be shushed by Ren.

"Don't break the fourth wall," Ren said covering her mouth.

"Maybe because you're not wearing the Beacon uniform," Pyrrha suggested pointing at Rexan's tunic.

"It is comfortable and easy to breathe in," Rexan reasoned. "Not to mention I was raised to live a humble lifestyle by my first teacher, so the uniform seems alien to me."

"You keep saying that," Tiviah said confusing Rexan.

"I think that was the first time I said the uniform was alien," Rexan replied cocking his head to the side.

"No, not that. You keep saying your first teacher," she said causing Rexan to freeze.

"Sorry, bit of a habit," he said then sighed, "When I was really young my parents entrusted a person to teach me a lot of things, mostly to use my power responsibly. My semblance is… interesting. You know that some semblances are common or hereditary, mine isn't. Only a couple hundred people get it a generation which may seem like a large number, but compared to the population of Remnant, it is small.

"So, I was trained by the man who took me away from my parents for several years," he chuckled, "When I started going to school the class treated me as a weird kid, but my teacher taught at the school so he would punish the kids who picked on me. Then when I switched schools my teacher got a job at Signal Academy for the first year."

"You went to Signal?" Yang and Ruby both asked somewhat shocked.

"Well, only for most of the first year. I'm sure you remember Yang; we were in the same class at the time, you had your hair in pigtails at the time." Blake and Ruby both chuckled at the thought much to Yang's displeasure. "But anyway, after some accident in the third quarter my teacher died forcing me to move. Then I met my second teacher and he taught me some things for about two years before he left. So anyway, I was taught by two people. There, are we done with my stupid backstory?" he asked looking towards the sky.

 **J. Van A: Oh yeah, I think we got the point across.**

"Aww, why does he got to break the fourth wall and I can't?" Nora whined only to be hushed by Ren again.

"J. Van A is having trouble writing dialogue for this chapter so he probably decided to add a bit of humor into the chapter," Ren explained to the hyperactive girl.

"Fanfiction is weird," Yang said earning a nod from her sister.

"I know what you mean," Blake said placing her book down and pulling up the fanfiction website up on her scroll. "There seems to be a large number of 'shippings' that is between you and me, and the others between Ruby and Weiss. It is strange even though the team SSSN is clearly the complement team to ours."

"What now?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side.

"We're getting too far away from the fanfic," Weiss said slumping her head down. "This seems like something J. Van A should put in the author's note at the end."

 **J. Van A: How do you know we aren't already done with the chapter?**

"Because you haven't gotten close to 3,000 words."

 **J. Van A: *sigh* fine, everybody forget everything from when Rexan started to break the fourth wall to now. Now, onto a later part of the day!**

* * *

"So, last class!" Aeron exclaimed wrapping her arm around Tiviah's shoulders. "And only after that mild group amnesia we had at lunch and the fact Rex and I got dress coded twice, we finally made it through the day."

"Yeah, yeah," Rexan said waving her off. "We didn't even get in any real trouble. Goodwitch believed my religious reasons excuse and since Aeron wasn't dressed provocatively, she didn't get in any trouble. Anyway, Scott, what's our last class?"

"Negotiations and Hostage Exchange," Scott said reading off the paper. "This is a lot of bull. RWBY and JNPR have Grimm Studies this hour, but we had to have it last hour. And none of us even got to fight that boarbatusk, Port had some freaking second year hipster kid fight it using his cutlasses."

"Well, negotiations are one of my specialties," Rexan said walking into the classroom. "My first teacher was very good at negotiations, so this should be a breeze."

"Really, a _breeze_?" a voice said from the opposite side of the large room. Looking over they saw a woman in a neat black suit with a red tie. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a large smirk from hearing Rexan's comment. "Take your seat."

"Yes. ma'am," Rexan said walking over to his seat.

The rest of team STAR followed close behind and soon the classroom was filled. The woman from before then walked into the middle of the room and placed a stack of papers on the secondary desk.

"My name is Liza Neros, and I am the teacher for Negotiations and Hostage Exchange. The class itself is pretty self explanatory; for the year I will teach you all how to properly execute negotiations and hostage exchanges for the future since as hunters and huntresses you may end up in certain situations that will require you to partake in life or death negotiations," she said walking in front of the desk to sit on the desktop. "Now, this talent for negotiations may come _natural_ to some people, but some others may need some work. So, I will give each student one chance to attempt to convince me to allow them to automatically pass this class with flying colors without having to do any work. So," she said pulling out her class list, "Mr… Ando? Since negotiations are one of your _specialties_ , would you like to try and convince me to pass you?"

"Are you trying to challenge me?" Rexan asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Am I?" she asked him with a similar smirk forming on her face.

"Well then," Rexan said leaving his desk, "let's see who wins."

"Rex, it's a trap," Scott said trying to get his teammate to sit back down.

"Most likely, but I think I can show you guys why my semblance is ineresting," Rexan replied giving his team a cocky smile as he passed through the rows of desks to the front of the room.

"So, let's see you try your hardest," she said giving him a challenging glare.

"I know you want me to fail hard at this getting rid of my one chance to get out of this class," Rexan said getting a nod from the teacher. "So, let me try this." He waved his hand in front of the teacher causing her glare to turn into a distant look. "You are going to pass me with flying colors and will not require me to attend class, but I will attend class and you won't mind if I leave classes early." As he finished he waved his hand back breaking her distant look.

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head slightly messing up her hair. "Well Mr. Ando, I have been teaching this class for seven years, and never once has anyone convinced me on the first day."

"And?"

"And you may leave if you like," she responded gesturing towards the door shocking the whole class. "I will see you around, Mr. Ando," she finished just as he left the room. "Now, would anyone else like to try?"

* * *

"Interesting," a voice said to Rexan as he passed around the corner stopping him in his tracks. Looking to the source of the noise Rexan saw Headmaster Ozpin standing there after witnessing what had just happened in the Negotiations and Hostage Exchange classroom. "I have never once seen a student convince Ms. Neros to let them pass the class on the first day."

"Well, I did kinda cheat a little," Rexan replied scratching the back of his head.

"Not exactly," Ozpin said leaning on his cane. "One thing Ms. Neros never mentions till the second semester is that during a hostage exchange, if there is anything you can do to convince the opposing party to release the hostages, then it is not cheating. The same thing goes for negotiations. So, if your semblance can convince people to do whatever you want, then by all means, use it. I am just glad you plan on learning to be a hunter so you can use your semblance for good."

"Right, good evening, professor," Rexan said waving to Ozpin as he walked away.

"I wonder if she even knows?" Ozpin asked himself silently as he continued down the hallway in the direction towards the Grimm Studies classroom.

* * *

' _Master Rexan, might I suggest something?'_ HK-47 asked as Rexan left the cafeteria after a quick supper.

"What is it, HK?" Rexan asked through the earpiece.

' _If you plan to take your trip to Vale in the next few weeks, might I suggest you bring backup?'_

"What do you mean, bring one of the others along?"

' _Not exactly. Those meatbags are inefficient for protecting you. If you were to allow me to enter an AK-130 unit, I could develop a body fully capable of protecting you. My main programming is to ensure your safety.'_

"If that is so, what is stopping you from doing this on your own?"

' _Because I need confirmation. You may supervise me and at any time you could cancel my directive forcing me back into your scroll. Knowing your 'friends' located in Vale, my plan is the best course of action.'_

Rexan sighed, heart beating faster than normal. "How long would this take?"

* * *

 **Now, how was that? Rexan has mind control powers, reasons why explained later, somewhat sciency answer.**

 **This ending is also connected to briefcase #66 from the previous chapter which will be explained later.**

 **One more thing, I will not make this story a YangXOC story like my other one was briefly. I threw in him going to Signal because I wanted to, and it may be a bit important later.**

 **And if you have noticed that there will be some perverted jokes between Rexan and Aeron, there will be oh so many more in the future.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	5. Cooked Sausages and Scrambled Eggs

**Hello, this is J. Van A with a new chapter of that one video game characters in RWBY fic. This one is generally shorter than my other chapters, but I think I got my point across.**

 **This chapter does have some decent info brought in to explain some of the plot holes I had regarding beam sabers. I also brought in some elements from dark souls. Literal elements, I'm talking titanite. For those of you who don't play the masochists favorite game known as dark souls, titanite is the material used in the game to make weapons and armor better. So, in this fic titanite is one of the hardest materials on Remnant.**

 **For those who enjoy pervy jokes, the middle is full of them, also including a legitimate term that I know of by " _accident_." So when you run across it, don't be mad or disgusted, it is just a character being who they are.**

 **I'm not crazy, it's just all the characters that I work with.**

 **Enjoy** **(K Wolf, I told you there would be pervy jokes, I hope I don't disappoint)**

* * *

The next week was pretty normal for team STAR. The girls alternated every morning for waking up Rexan. Today was Tiviah's turn and she thought it was a good idea to prod him with a long stick from the hallway. The result: Tiviah pinned to the wall by wooden stakes.

"So, are we just going to start off every day with Rexan destroying something?" Scott asked the group fixing his do rag on his head. "Even with his vague semblance, I'm pretty sure he will break something he can't fix, and drywall does take time to actually dry."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Aeron said pulling her cuirass over her head. "Think about it like this: when we spar today, Rexan will take out his frustration on the opponent."

"I'm pretty sure we are avoiding killing," Tiviah said putting her robe over her jumpsuit then grabbing her satchel.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," Rexan said exiting the bathroom wearing his combat attire with his sabers and blaster on his belt. Pulling out his purple saber he ejected the purple focusing crystal and inserted a spare blue one from his pouch. "See, blue is stun, it is now less deadly than the blunt side of Tiviah's staff."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, my blaster is more deadly," he said then popped the blaster's red crystal from the end of the blaster's barrel and inserted another blue crystal, "and now it is the equivalent of a taser."

"How many crystals do you have?" Scott asked him as he watched Rexan placed the spare crystal's in his side pouch.

"Three blue, one purple, and two red."

"And red is the most powerful crystal?"

"Yeah," Rexan replied, "A beam saber uses a lightning dust crystal at the base of the hilt and sends a steady beam of energy which is essentially useless, unless it is focused through a crystal. The blue crystals are normal crystals that generate the lowest destructive beam, purple is more destructive, and since red is a fire dust crystal it generates more heat making it very destructive. The only type of focusing crystal that is the most destructive is another lightning crystal since lighting is way hotter than fire, but it is very dangerous cutting the crystal which is why there aren't as many gold beam sabers compared to other colors."

"And do you have any?" Tiviah asked curiously.

"Not around here," he replied with a shrug.

"So, what is resistant to beam sabers?" Aeron asked him.

"A special metal called titanite. It is commonly found in hunter weapons since it is one of the strongest metals on Remnant. Only gold sabers can cut through titanite, and that is only if the beam saber is pressed against it with a lot of force for a long period of time. Also, beam sabers are resistant to other beam sabers obviously," he explained exiting the room. "Now hurry up or we'll miss sparring today."

* * *

"Today for your combat class we have several second year students here for your teams to spar against," Glynda Goodwitch said to the crowd gathered in the arena stands. "The purpose of this training session is to teach all of you how to adapt against a stronger opponent in hopes to win. For your safety we will only be pairing the fights between one team and one student." Several students started talking amongst themselves asking each other how it will be a challenge. "Rest assured, the second year students have been instructed to not inflict deep wounds and to try and only inflict bruises." She then pulled out her scroll and pulled up team STAR onto the large screen. "Team STAR, please prepare yourselves in the locker room in a timely matter."

* * *

"So, why are we going first?" Aeron asked strapping her greatsword onto her back. Picking up her helmet she inspected it for a second before placing it on the top shelf of her locker.

"Maybe because some malevolent force seems to hate us and has decided to make us go first," Rexan said before checking his pocket. Inside was a small paper note that simply said, 'Watch it.'

"And who do you think we'll fight?" Tiviah asked strapping her dagger to her belt under her robe then picking up the staff from her locker. "We haven't even seen any second year students except for that hipster kid from the first day of Grimm Studies."

"What was with that kid. Black beanie, black scarf, thick rimmed glasses, black short sleeved overshirt, grey long sleeved undershirt, and short blonde hair," Aeron mockingly said. "His outfit screamed goth even more than yours does, Tiviah."

"Hey!"

"You know, we don't need fighting within the team before we go against a tougher opponent. Do any of you actually have experience fighting people?" Scott asked receiving a nod from all three team members. "Oh, well then. I guess we should just go out there then."

"Yeah, let's," Aeron said grabbing the hilt of her greatsword as she headed out to the arena with Tiviah and Rexan following close behind. Scott holstered his gnasher and lancer on his back then drew his snub nose pistol as he followed his team out into the arena.

"Really?" Aeron asked getting a look at their opponent. Moving to the front of the group Scott saw the second year they had seen on their first day of Grimm Studies.

"What, _really_?" the second year asked raising his hands in the air in mild frustration. "Hello, my name is Joseph Kidman, and I have been put in charge of kicking your ass today," he mockingly greeted doing a slight bow. "I hope you don't mind, but I have only aura piercing blades, so I'll try to not impale you." There was a loud cough from above. "Or inflict any other serious injuries."

"That's reassuring," Aeron said pulling on a brown glove on to her left hand before drawing her greatsword with her right.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Joseph replied then the buzzer sounded. "Although I don't like that big of a blade." With one flick of his wrist the greatsword flew from Aeron's hand over her head impaling itself into the ground.

"Rex?!"

"Not me," Rexan said then turned to Joseph. "Telekinesis."

"Is there anything else?" Joseph asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Something like that," Rexan smirked as he drew out his beam sabers and turned them on giving the ground a soft blue glow. "Scott, cover me."

"Gotcha," Scot said firing off three shots towards Joseph. Before the bullet's reached him he quickly drew one cutlass by firing off the gun mechanism on the side. Using the recoil from the gunshot he deflected the first bullet, spun to dodge the second, and with his semblance redirected the third bullet toward Rexan who simply deflected it with his beam saber.

Jumping in Rexan swung for Joseph's head with an overhead swing that Joseph easily blocked. With his second seber he went for an uppercut but before he could do anything Joseph gently flicked Rexan's side with his free hand throwing him into a nearby wall.

Tiviah wasted no time and selected her red dust on her staff causing the catalyst to glow red. Quickly scraping the tip of the staff against the ground the catalyst ignited in a ball of fire. Throwing the ball of fire she quickly ignited another one and within moments a volley of fireballs were being directed at Joseph.

Joseph simply smirked as two magnum pistols lifted themselves out from their holsters to his shoulders and began firing themselves destroying the fireballs before they even made contact. "That was impressive," he said giving Tiviah a smirk. "But one thing that you should take note of, telekinesis has no limits." Drawing his second cutlass he quickly deflected a volley of bullets sent from Scott's lancer then with one swift movement the rest of Tiviah's fireballs were sent spiralling back towards her.

Raising her arm to cover her face, Tiviah prepared for the worst, but before they hit all the fireballs exploded. Looking up from behind her arms she saw Aeron standing in front of her holding a steaming greatsword.

"Tiviah, this is too great of a party to end up with balls in your face," she said giving her a large grin. "At least, it is too early for that."

Starting her charge toward Joseph she dragged the tip against the floor creating a line of sparks. He was about to fire several shots from his pistols but they were quickly thrown into into the wall by Rexan's semblance. Scott then pulled out his gnasher and fired off two slugs disarming him. Just as he was disarmed Aeron got right up to him and in one quick spinning motion she slammed the blade into his side throwing him into the wall.

"Rex, hold him still!" Aeron shouted getting a confirmatory nod from Rexan as he stretched out his hands pinning Joseph to the wall. Stabbing the tip of her greatsword into the ground Aeron pulled out a second glove and pulled it on slightly glowing red from the infused dust. Slapping her hands together it ignited the gloves generating two large fireballs.

"Oh, fuck," Jospeh said as Aeron threw one fireball exploding as it hit his chest. Focusing with his semblance he tried desperately to throw Aeron into a wall or explode her second fireball, but to no avail. "What the hell?"

"To answer your question," Rexan said pushing Joseph further into the wall, "there is something just one step above telekinesis."

"One order of two cooked eggs and sausage coming up!" Aeron shouted throwing an uppercut that hit Joseph directly on the groin making all the men in the immediate area cringe. Then the fireball exploded throwing Joseph through the arena overlook into the stands.

"Aeron… that may have been going too far," Scott said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I think it was good," she replied giving him a smile as she pulled her greatsword from the ground and holstered it on her back. "Anyway, he'll cherish this memory as the only time a woman is ever going to touch his genitals."

* * *

"I'm telling you, you went too far," Scott tried to reason with Aeron at lunch as she tried to eat her sandwich in peace. "I'm pretty sure Goodwitch sent him to the hospital, not the infirmary, hospital. The place where the school sends kids that can't be helped in the state of the art medical building Beacon has."

"It wasn't that serious," Aeron said waving him off.

"Actually," Rexan said pulling up a news article HK-47 found, "you made the news, and Joseph was sent to the hospital. It says here under reason: cooking accident." That comment earned a couple laughs from Aeron, Nora, and Yang.

"I will have to agree with Scott on this one," Jaune said then his face was stricken with fear. "No man should have to experience that kind of thing ever."

"So it would be alright if I did that to a girl?" Aeron asked the group prompting Rexan to turn to her causing Blake and Yang to scramble over to Ruby and cover her ears..

"I believe some people already do that, maybe minus the fireballs," he replied giving her a smirk as most of the group groaned, except for Nora who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Real mature," Weiss huffed as she finished filing her nails. Yang and Blake finally decided now was an appropriate time to uncover Ruby's ears.

"What did he say?" she asked somewhat confused.

"Noting you should hear," Yang replied sitting down next to her.

"If it was something inappropriate, you do realize I'm 15, not 5," Ruby said somewhat glaring at her sister. "Rex, what was it?"

"Oh, it was a fisting joke," he said looking up from his sandwich taking the lettuce out. Nearly the whole table slammed their foreheads onto the table.

"Oh, that's not too bad. Back at Signal some of my friends made even worse jokes," she said causing Yang's eyes to turn red.

"Ruby, next time we visit Qrow, please point out those friends of yours and I'll make them an Aeron style breakfast," Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"They were girls who told those jokes."

"Then it will have to be scrambled eggs," Aeron joked then high-fived Rexan without looking.

* * *

After lunch the three teams went their separate ways going to their different classes for the rest of the day. During the last hour Rexan decided to leave the Negotiations and Hostage Exchange class early and headed toward the main tower's elevation.

The thing about Beacon Academy was that it had its own underground facility, mainly consisting of training rooms, storage rooms, several workshop levels, and a detention center for dangerous individuals. There were four workshop levels stacked on top of each other designated for the students of each year. Since most first year students had created their own weapons for Beacon, they had no reason to visit the workshop other than to do basic maintenance. Second through fourth year students either had broken or designed better weapons, so those workshops hardly ever were quiet.

With all that in mind, Rexan had decided to bring two Model-130 Atlesian Knights into a smaller work room in the far corner of the first year workshop. Implanting HK-47 into the first Atlesian Knight Rexan locked HK in the room leaving the AI program to do its work in peace.

Riding the empty elevator down to the first year workshop Rexan peeked around the corner making sure there was nobody there. After confirming there was nobody there Rexan quickly jogged across the large workshop directly into the private room. Unlocking the door using his semblance he entered the room to the sight of an Atlesian Knight working on the torso of a disassembled modified Atlesian Knight with all the armor removed from head to the waist.

"So, I'm not walking in on anything weird am I?" Rexan asked halfway out of the door as the intact Atlesian Knight turned.

' _No,'_ the robot replied with the different sounding voice from the usual robotic one to HK's slightly british voice. ' _It is actually fortunate that you arrived at the time you did Master Rexan. I need you to pick up an order of 100 kilograms of titanite I had sent to Vale. There is no need to pay since I have already covered it. Also, some high quality lightning crystals will be required to bring the intensity of heat needed to melt the titanite for forging.'_

"Am I your servant now?" Rexan asked walking over to the table inspecting the different modifications HK-47 had made to the M-130. Currently he was working on modifying the joints of the arms to make it faster and more mobile.

' _Servant, no. I think the correct term is errand boy, Master,'_ HK replied rewiring the arm. ' _You will not allow me to leave this room and you don't trust any of your meatbag teammates to do this errand. The only logical answer is that you fly to Vale and retrieve the titanite. I would also suggest you take the Ebon Hawk for the sake of time.'_

"Anything else?" he asked fixing one wire HK-47 missed.

' _Hydraulic fluid will be need sometime in the near future.'_

"Where am I going to find hydraulic fluid?"

* * *

"Any idea where Rexan went?" Aeron asked Scott who shrugged.

"He left this class early and went into the main tower," Scott said looking out the window. "He could be going down to the workshop, but there is no sense in that. He has three low maintenance weapons and no armor."

"What if he wears armor under those large tunics," Tiviah suggested piquing their interest. "Think about it. His tunic is large and covers most of his upper body. If it is anything like my robe, there is some extra space perfect for lightweight armor."

"So, how do we kind out?" Scott asked.

"I have an idea," Aeron said giving a malicious smile.

* * *

 **See, that was interesting.**

 **Basic explanation of something Rexan: CHECK**

 **Some cool fighting: CHECK**

 **Interaction with RWBY and JNPR: CHECK**

 **Inappropriate** **jokes: OH MY GOD, CHECK!**

 **JOSEPH IS ALIVE! And then he gets taken out again. For those of you who don't understand what I'm talking about, here we go:**

 **-Joseph Kidman was an original character from A BLZEing Remnant who appeared in Chapter 4 and his last appearance was in Chapter 6 when he died by Sedric Campione, Blaise Campione's older brother. Joseph was the leader of team JSMN (Jasmine), but on one mission his whole team was killed by mutated grimm and a mysterious attacker with aura piercing cutlasses with pistols built in. Jospeh then killed the mysterious attacker with his own swords and then took them with him being the cutlasses he used in today's chapter as a reminder of his team. So, since in this chapter Joseph is in it, he doesn't die and is now a solo team, which he can handle on his own with his telekinesis.**

 **Now, I think next chapter will probably be a mix between humor and action/cliffhanger, which is typically how my chapters go anyway.**

 **Also, I have been browsing the Force page on Wookieepedia and I came to this realization. Rexan can easily be the most overpowered character in this story. I was reading some little things on Plo Koon's page and something caught my attention, 'Alter the Environment.' It gave me an idea for later chapters.**

 **So, now I am going to go and work on some things for a bit, then go play Arkham City then maybe Skyrim.**

 **Good day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	6. Now With Even More Robots

**I HAVE RETURNED! I actually got back from vacation a couple days ago, but I spent most of those days laying in my room sleeping. Ithen finally decided to start writing chapters again. So, what I am going to do is after I'm done posting this is to start on BLZEing Remnant chapter 46 which should be finished in a few days while smidging some writing on Shine Bright.**

 **Now, I know that you guys are wanting to read the story so I'll talk about other things at the end.**

* * *

Upon returning to Beacon Rexan returned the Ebon Hawk to student parking and promptly brought the titanite, lightning crystals, and hydraulic fluid down to HK-47 in the workshops. After a quick conversation and small modifications to the new robot, Rexan left the workshop and headed towards the dorms.

"Damn, I'm late," Rexan thought out loud as he checked the time on his scroll. Currently it was 7:30 at night, meaning he wasn't late for curfew, but late enough his team would probably worry about him. Reaching the dorms he could see that most of the dorms' lights were on, some of them were turned off, including his own team's dorm. " _Good, now I can easily sneak in. They're probably asleep."_

Running up to the building he jumped onto the side of the building grabbing a ledge on the second floor. Quickly pulling himself up with help of his semblance Rexan landed on the fifth story window sill, otherwise known as his team's dorm. Entering the room he glanced over the beds to notice none of the beds were currently in use.

"Alright, so I could've come in through the front door," he said to himself. As soon as he finished that sentence the dorm bathroom opened up and Aeron walked out drying her hair. "Ok, so maybe I wasn't the only one here."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" she asked him placing the towel back on the towel rack.

"I don't really know," he replied starting to walk towards his bed before Aeron stopped him right next to the small bonfire.

"So, did you just get back?" she asked him walking closer causing him to back up.

"Yeah, I had a few things to pick up in Vale," Rexan said as the back of his leg touched Aeron's bed.

"Really? Well, Scott and Tiviah are down at the school's firing range. Scott thought it would be a good idea for her to get a gun so she isn't limited to only using her staff. He tried to get me to stay, but I decided to stay here and wait for you," she said placing her hand on his chest then she pushed him down onto her bed.

"Ok, this is now creeping me out," Rexan said trying to back away from Aeron only to stop when she straddled him by sitting on his thighs. "Seriously, stop."

Her only response was sliding her hand under his tunic pulling the shirt revealing his abdomen. "Huh, so there is no body armor." Aeron sighed in defeat placing her hand down on his chest feeling something different than she expected. "What is this?" she asked ignoring Rexan's attempts at trying to stop her as she removed his shirt. "Thought so."

Starting from his right shoulder were three large scars stretching from the top of his shoulders curving across his chest stopping right at his sternum. The only other scar appeared to be located right above his heart, what confused her was the fact that it was a thin line appearing to be from a knife.

"So, this is interesting," she said tracing her fingers across the claw scars. "Grimm attack, I guess, but this," she placed her finger onto the smaller scar, "seems to have a different story."

"So, you did all this just to see me without a shirt?" Rexan asked trying to free himself from under his partner to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going? I demand a story," she smirked causing Rexan to roll his eyes. "How about this, you tell me your story and I'll tell you one of mine."

"Then can I leave?" he asked receiving a nod. He sighed then took a deep breath. "Years ago, after my first teacher died, I tried to find out why he died, only to find out he was murdered. So I went off to try and find his attacker. I made some stupid mistakes in my search and ended up on the receiving end of a beowolf's claw without any aura. I was really close to dying, but then I was saved by a man with the same semblance as me who eventually became my second teacher. Then after my second teacher disappeared I fell into the wrong crowd. After one bad situation my friend turned on me stabbing me through my chest nearly killing me. That enough story?"

"It seems like all your problems revolve around your teachers."

"Yeah, well, currently this one is about you. Hey, what are you doing?" Rexan asked as Aeron started to take off her t-shirt leaving her only wearing a black sports bra and red shorts.

"What? I'm telling you my story," she said taking his hand and placing it on top of her sternum. Upon closer inspection she could see there was a single large scar half as wide as his hand and was longer than his hand. "You know how I keep telling you guys that the small bonfires that I make are important. Well, they are tied along to my semblance. When I run out of aura my semblance activates and if I were to receive a mortal wound my body will literally turn into mist and I will re-form at the last bonfire I rested at healed. Where I come from, it is a common semblance in my family, so I was trained since I was five to avoid dying. So during my first mission away from home I was in a fight with a local crime lord who wielded a greatsword. After I ran out of aura the crime lord pulled a cheap shot and stabbed me through my chest and when I re-formed at the bonfire I went back to fight the crime lord again. It was very stupid of me since my semblance wouldn't re-activate if I ran out of aura again for a full day. After I got back into the fight I somehow managed to kill the crime lord with his own greatsword that I now use today."

"Well, that is a good story and all... can you get off of me!" he nearly shouted causing her to pull back on her shirt and climb off of him.

"Oh, one last thing," Aeron remembered then stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Come on in guys! He does not wear body armor." Then the doors of both wardrobes opened to reveal the missing two teammates slightly scaring Rexan.

"Jeez, if you would've waited any longer I would've busted out on my own," Scott said as he exited the closet and cracked his neck.

"Is it weird if I was fine in the wardrobe?" Tiviah asked as she exited the closet.

"No, Tiviah, it is perfectly normal for you to be able to fit in the large closet since you're tiny," Rexan said then used his semblance to throw Scott back into his wardrobe and threw Aeron and Tiviah into the other wardrobe before slamming the doors shut and holding them closed. "Now… why were you guys there and made me sit through that sort of thing?!"

"We came up with a theory that you wear thin combat armor," Scott explained pushing against the wardrobe doors.

"For the record, I suggested we just ask you, but Aeron said she would try the seduction plan," Tiviah said then let out a small yelp. "Where do you think you're putting your hands?!"

"I'm just trying to get into a more comfortable position," Aeron said practically projecting her grin through the wardrobe.

"Rex! Let us out!" Tiviah pleaded.

"Give me a second," Rexan said grabbing one of Scott's clean white t-shirts and pulled it on. With one swift flick of his hands the wardrobes' doors opened spilling the female duo out onto the floor. "Happy?"

"Is that my shirt?" Scott asked exiting the wardrobe.

"Now, that is creepy," Tiviah remarked looking at Rexan.

"What? I don't have any regular clothes. Not to mention my tunic got wet on my way back to Beacon while crossing the lake," Rexan said then looked over to the white shirt and saw that it went down to his thighs. "Scott, what size shirt do you wear?"

* * *

"So, Liza, do you believe what I am telling you?" Ozpin asked Liza Neros closing his scroll after showing her the video clip of Rexan and her on the first day of classes. "His semblance is rare, so it is highly unlikely that it is just another person with the same name and semblance."

"I just don't know, Ozpin," she replied placing her head into her hands propping her elbows on his desk. "It has been so many years since I had last saw him."

"So, what are you going to do with this information?" he asked her placing a cup of coffee on the desk which she took and drank much to Ozpin's displeasure. Deciding not to act on his impulse to defend his mug he got out of his chair and walked over to the coffee machine on the side of the door to pour himself a fresh mug. "I could arrange a meeting between the two of you, but I think he would believe he was in trouble for dismantling a combat robot in his spare time or his small trips to Vale."

"Ozpin, with all due respect, can you please not meddle with this?" she asked him placing the now empty cup on his desk before heading towards the door.

"I will try my best," he said to her as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

"We seriously need to get him some regular clothes," Tiviah said gesturing to the sleeping Rexan who was still wearing Scott's shirt from the night before. "If we can get him some regular clothes, then we could eventually get him to fit more into normal society."

"This coming from a girl who wears a robe and jumpsuit is rich," Rexan said rolling out of his bed flopping onto the floor.

"But I can wear normal clothes in public," she said to him as Scott exited the bathroom drying his neck.

"You know," he said throwing the towel into the hamper, "since it is a Saturday we could take a trip into Vale. I actually am expecting a package from home to be sent to my p.o. box. Not to mention we need to stop by a weapon's shop to pick up a gun for Tiviah."

"I am perfectly fine with my staff."

"I'm sure that did so well against Joseph."

"Is he even ok?" Aeron asked the group pulling a white dress shirt over her blue t-shirt. "I mean, we was sent to the hospital and all, but has he been released yet?"

"I think he was released," Rexan said opening his scroll so HK-47's orb showed on to the screen. "HK, can you hack into the Vale's hospital and find out when Joseph was released. Remember, don't trip off any security measures to trace back to me."

"Is that legal?" Tiviah asked as Rexan stood back up from laying on the floor.

"No, it is very illegal, but HK has been programmed to adapt when it comes to hacking so he doesn't trip any security measures, though I prefer not to take the risk. He has also been programmed to if he were to be caught to reroute the IP address to a nearby local hacker, but it has never come to that, thus meaning it has never been tested."

"And you made HK's programming?" Aeron asked him throwing him Scott's smallest shirt.

"No, I helped with the programming. There was a whole team, but some stuff happened so I have HK's only existing program," Rexan said taking off the large white shirt and pulling on the smaller black t-shirt that fit him slightly better, but was still slightly loose on him. "You know, I'm fine with getting normal clothes, I actually thought of doing it the first day, but can we please not go where Scott get's his clothes."

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Scott asked almost offended.

"Have you ever heard of softness? It felt like I was wearing sandpaper."

"Then don't wear my shirts. You're wearing one now."

"This one isn't bad, it's probably an undershirt for you," Rexan said strapping his sabers onto his belt then covered his belt with the large shirt covering the saber hilts.

* * *

"I really don't know," Tiviah said to Aeron glancing over Rexan's new look.

"It seems a little weird, but then again, since we're so used to seeing him wear the tunic it probably is just not normal to us," Aeron commented looking at Rexan.

Said person was currently paying for his clothes wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, his belt from before, black boots, a white long sleeved shirt, and a black vest. He had also borrowed a hair tie from Aeron tying his loose hair into a small ponytail on the back of his head leaving his bangs loose that he kept combed to his side of his forehead.

"So, now he looks slightly hipster," Scott noted as Rexan finished paying for the clothes and came over to the group.

"More like punk rock," Tiviah said.

"So, are we done?" Rexan asked holding his bag with spare clothes.

"Well, while you and Aeron were finding clothes I took Tiviah down to a weapon's shop and got her a pistol with several specialized bullets," Scott said holding up a small gun case. "I'd show it to you, but due to certain laws we can't legally bring it out in public."

"So, I guess we have one last thing left to do," Aeron said heading out the door followed by the rest of the team. "A quick swing by the postal office to get Scott's thing from home, then we can grab something to eat before heading back to Beacon. So, where is the post office?"

"Actually," Scott said then pointed across the street, "it is right over there. Two buildings down is where we bought the pistol. One more building past that is where we got the special ammo. Then there is a liquor store another building down."

"Does this street have everything?" Aeron asked looking down the street.

"Well, across from the weapons shop is a police station, so I think this street is more or less prepared for one situation," Rexan noted looking across the street before cursing to himself and standing on the other side of Scott.

Being curious, Aeron glanced across the street to see several men wearing black suits, red ties, and red sunglasses escorting a girl roughly half their size with multi-colored hair. Mentally taking note she followed the team into the post office.

"Hello, I'm Scott Alasdair," Scott greeted the man behind the counter who was currently working on a crossword puzzle. "I'm here to pick up a package for PO box #236."

"Came in time," the man behind the counter said leaning over in his chair picking up a large box and placing it on the counter. "Just arrived. I was about to put it in the back for storage. I don't know what it is, but it is freakishly heavy. Just sign this form." The man slid a piece of paper that Scott signed just as Aeron broke a small part of the tape causing the box to fall apart releasing some mist covering the item in the package.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Aeron said raising her hands in the air.

"Don't worry," Scott said as the mist cleared, "It is a little trick my parents do. They say the compressed gasses help keep the package in tact. The only problem is that if the seal is cracked the whole thing bursts open, which according to them helps save time. Now let's see what they sent me. No, way."

Looking at the counter they saw what appeared to look like a blue and black slim helmet shaped robot with thin arms locked on to the side with two lights on each side on the front of the robot with an armor plating on the outside. On the back of the robot appeared to be a slight hover device similar to the Ebon Hawk's, but guessing by Rexan's smug smile, it was less advanced than his speeder's.

"What is this?" Tiviah asked looking at the robot's 'eyes.'

"This is something my parents have been working on for years," Scott said picking up the robot before finding the switch and turning it on. "Its name is JACK. It is a robot that was originally described as a jack of all trades, hence the name. My parents never got it working until now I guess. According to them they need a pretty decent AI program to make it work."

"Not as advanced as HK," Rexan said with a smirk forming on his face as his scroll turned red and beeped in confirmation.

"Oh god, we had better not have robot wars in our room," Tiviah groaned as JACK flew out of Scott's hands and hovered right in front of her. Then a small bit of the armor plating opened and started scanning her face before flying over and repeating the process with Aeron.

"What is it doing?" Aeron asked as it finished scanning her face and flew over to Rexan.

"Scanning your guys' faces so it knows who is on my team," Scott said as JACK finished scanning Rexan's face. Then the robot made several beeps before turning red. "Now that is interesting."

"Red glowy robot's are bad," Rexan said just as JACK's right arm extended and tased Rexan's shoulder before switching back to blue. "Ow! Stupid robot." He was just about to punch the flying robot before Scott stopped him.

"Hey! I'm sure he just didn't like being called less advanced," he said defending the robot getting confirmatory beeps.

"Oh no, this is going to be even better than robot wars," Aeron said with a large grin then JACK started letting out a series of beeps that almost sounded like laughter.

* * *

 **JACK! In case you don't know, JACK is the robot from the Gears of War series. I decided to give it some R2-D2 characteristics which should provide some comedy in future chapters.**

 **Now, what I find interesting is that while I was gone, fanfiction was slow. There were hardly any stories that were posted. Some of my favorites were updated which I did like meaning when I was able to log on I could catch up.**

 **Also, I have been playing a bit of my brother's game of Destiny, it is an awesome game. Now, if you didn't learn anything from this fic, well I'm working on making a character. Maybe I could make a second year team with some more characters that Joseph can be on.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of bringing some of my other main OCs into this story, but with a slight twist you guys might like, or hate probably.**

 **Soon, soon we can have the plot flowing much faster than these set up have been attempting to. Basically, next chapter maybe, or the chapter after that. You guys should know by now my style of writing, either the plot moves fast or it takes a long time to build up. I even forgot to put in a plot point that makes more sense in later chapters.**

 **-J. Van A**


	7. We're Back in Business

**I HAVE RETURNED! KNEEL BEFORE ME! MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Hi. This is J. Van A... and that was weird. That was Evil Van. He's just been sitting in my head for the past few days brewing while I was silently hating the people in my classes. So don't mind him when he appears.**

 **WHICH CAN BE ANY TIME!**

 **Anyway, I'm back, and here's the newest chapter of Shine Bright Like the STARs. It's not that great, but there are several good plot points and comedy (even a little easter egg for a certain wolf). Now, going along with the theme of my stories, STAR is going on a mission, at the end of the chapter. They actually get to the location, but then it stops.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on, at least think about it," Aeron said following Rexan out of the bathroom carrying a Beacon uniform.

"No," Rexan said stopping in front of her using his semblance to throw the uniform out of her hands, "I only went to buy civilian clothes with you guys to wear every _once in a while_ , not that I was going to stop wearing my robes. Seriously, those things are way too restrictive for my fighting style and messes with my meditation."

"You're not fighting or meditating all the time, seriously, just try to be normal. You're not even religious so you're really violating the dress code when you're wearing _that_ ," she said to him gesturing towards his outfit. "One simple conversation with Goodwitch and you'll be in trouble. Then I will gladly burn all of your robes."

He pulled back in mock shock. "You wouldn't dare?" He then smirked. "If that were to happen then you'd have to worry about whether or not there'll be spare pants for you to wear."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Are they seriously arguing about this?" Scott asked turning to his partner who was groaning in annoyance as she stared at her robe on top of the dresser. "Right, I'm the only one who is at least normal when it comes to daily appearances."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I like to wear my robes, and you wear my pants. You force me to wear the Beacon uniform and you lose the pants forcing you to wear the skirts," Rexan reasoned with his partner.

"Right, well, I'm going down to the training rooms and I'm gonna fight the atlesian knights, if anyone's interested," Scott said leaving the room with JACK following behind. Nobody seemed to notice as he left since they seemed to be too absorbed in their own affairs.

* * *

Leaving the dorm room Scott headed to the lockers to retrieve his weapons with JACK silently hovering behind him. Then JACK flew next to the soldier and let out a series of beeps that sounded like a concerned question.

"It's nothing, JACK," Scott sighed as he exited the building and headed towards the training building where the atlesian knights were stored. "Well, I guess it might be something. Rex seems to click so easily with everyone on the team and he's obviously the better fighter than me, so why am I the team leader? I haven't even done anything too great. The most I did was come up with a temporary plan until Rex came up with a better one to kill the brumak. I probably shouldn't really talk with you about these sort of things, you're only just a robot."

"But I'm not, Mr. Alasdair," a voice said from behind Scott making him jump. Turning around he saw Liza Neros the Negotiations and Hostage Exchange teacher standing behind him **(What? Were you expecting Ozpin?)**. She looked over to JACK which now was activating its camouflage. "Now, that is an interesting trinket."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Neros," Scott apologized somewhat embarrassed from her overhearing his conversation.

"Ms.," she corrected him. "I'm not married, well, not anymore. So, you are feeling as if Mr. Ando would make a better leader than you?"

"No… well yes, but that's not what I'm getting at."

"Really? Than what are you 'getting at'?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it just seems weird," he told her. "I am more of a soldier than a leader. I take orders, not give them. So, I honestly didn't think Ozpin thought over the whole 'making me leader' thing very much."

"Really? You think Ozpin didn't think that over?" she scoffed. "I have known that man for my whole time working here. Sure, he may do things on the fly a lot, but when it concerns his students he get's very focused. He goes through every possible worst case scenario to try and find the best way to keep students safe. He may not show it, but he treats every one of his students as his own child literally bursting into tears whenever one dies. So, if he has made you the leader of your own team, then you are the best possible choice for team leader."

"Thanks, I guess," he said then pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the training building. "Well, I am going to go train now, so if that is all-"

"Actually," she interrupted him, "I wouldn't mind observing your fighting technique. In the mean time, would you please tell me more about your friend Rexan, I'm curious."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ironwood?" Ozpin asked the general over his scroll as he looked over the files projected on his desk. "A whole town missing?"

"Ozpin, I would not be contacting you about this unless I was sure," James replied on his end. "Our scanners didn't catch any human or faunus life in that whole town."

"And you didn't even try to contact that old wolf?" Ozpin asked smirking at his joke.

"I tried to contact him, but you of all people should know that if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"And did you even bother to call his wife?"

"She hasn't been answering my calls for ten years, so I don't think she'll be answering my calls anytime soon," he replied then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look, I'm not asking for a lot, but could you please send a team in to investigate."

"Fine," Ozpin sighed, "but I'll need you to send in one of your people who knows the area because I'm a little short on available hunters at the moment."

"Or you could get out of that tower of yours and go yourself," Ironwood said receiving a glare from the headmaster. "Fine, I'll send someone in."

* * *

Scott tensed as he rested his back against his cover. Apparently his parents had programmed some test simulations into JACK that he could program into any atlesian knight to make a more realistic training session. That plus the training building's ability to make concrete structures by raising sections of the floor and Scott had a realistic training simulation.

Looking around the corner he spotted three of the knights carrying out their search and destroy program by looking into a box shaped structure similar to a building. He didn't have an exact number of opponents that JACK had programmed, but Ms. Neros wouldn't allow JACK to make an unsafe number… Right?

Pulling out his snub nose and combat knife charged the group and fired off two shots that hit two of his targets in the head deactivating them. Just as the last remaining knight turned around Scott stabbed his combat straight into the robot's head deactivating it.

Then as he pulled out his knife he had to duck as two groups of three knights approached him on opposite sides of the makeshift street. Jumping into the building Scott sheathed his knife and holstered his pistol. Pulling one fire dust grenade off of his belt he threw it to his left into the group of knights killing them as soon as the grenade exploded.

Then pulling his gnasher shotgun off of his back he waited for the group of knights to reach his location. Just as the first knight walked into the room Scott kicked it in the chest then fired off one scattershot into the robot's chest blowing it back from the impact. Then flipping the gnasher around in his right hand he pulled his combat knife out from its sheath and stabbed the robot on the left in the head before pulling the blade out throwing it into the right robot's head distrating it long enough for Scott to finish flipping the lever action shotgun loading another shell into the chamber and fire it off into the robot destroying it.

Then he heard the movement of the first robot he hit with his shotgun. Not even blinking he quickly drew his snub nose and fired off a bullet into the robot's head. As soon as the lights flickered off in the robot's helmet the walls around him began to slowly descend meaning the simulation was over.

From the sidelines Ms. Neros was slowly clapping as she approached Scott with JACK folling behind her.

"Interesting, it seems as though you would have been more suited to be in the Atlesian Military than to be a hunter," Ms. Neros commented as JACK flew past her and activated its camouflage as it reached Scott.

"Well, my parents were soldiers and I was trained by them," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I know, I've seen your file," she said pulling his file up on her scroll. "You were trained by your parents and even went on several missions with them. Ozpin told Glynda immediately that he was going to put you as the team leader on whichever team you were placed on after he had read your file. Though I thought that you would probably end up in the Atlesian Military after you graduated, which is not uncommon, but I don't know at this point."

"Uhh… thanks, I guess," Scott said chuckling uncomfortably.

* * *

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" Scott asked Aeron and Tiviah as he entered the dorm room to see what could only be described by him as a disaster.

All the furniture in the room had been thrown to the walls in haphazard piles. Tiviah was standing on one side of the room wearing her jumpsuit that seemed mostly unzipped, holding a pillow panting, and her hair was completely messed up. Aeron was standing on the other side of the room half naked with her hair in similar condition, but she was carrying a mattress. Around Aeron's neck though was Tiviah's cloak fluttering in the wind, even though they were inside.

"Tiviah tried to pull a fast one on me trying to snatch her cloak when I was distracted with Rex," Aeron said between taking breaths, "but I was able to stop her. Then one thing led to another and this happened."

"Why won't you just let me have my cloak?" Tiviah asked her blowing some hair out of her face.

"Where is Rex?" Scott asked ignoring Tiviah completely after he noticed the distinct lack of a monk.

"He left before the carnage happened," Aeron explained looking out the window. "He also took his weapons out of the nightstand because he thought that we might pull something stupid and use them."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he was going to the library to study for classes."

"Thanks," Scott said leaving the room just as Aeron swung her mattress throwing Tiviah into the wall.

* * *

' _You seem to be adjusting to team life well,'_ HK-47 said to Rexan as he flipped through his book on different types of guns.

"Well, I am kind of stuck with them for the next four years, so I might as well enjoy it," Rexan said coming up to a page with a picture of a large railgun with the name 'Flame Railthrower.' "Anyway, HK, how much longer until you're operable?"

' _I should have finished building my body around next Wednesday,'_ HK replied then the screen on the scroll switched to a video chat with Scott.

"Yes Scott?" Rexan asked his leader looking over from his book surprising Scott.

"I didn't even get to say one word," Scott commented looking at his scroll.

"HK received the message and opened it up," Rexan explained to his leader as he closed his book. "So what's up?"

"Apparently the girls are destroying the room-"

"That's a given."

"And I got a message from Ozpin saying that we should go up to his office. Since the girls are kind of wrapped up in their naked pillow fight-"

"Wait… naked pillow fight?"

"Yes, well half naked, anyway, I need you to come up with me to Ozpin's office."

"But I need something from the dorm room."

"Just get over to Ozpin's office, trust me, it is better to fantasize than to be caught in the carnage."

"But Scott-"

"Now!"

Rexan sighed. "Fine, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Hanging his head in defeat, Rexan closed the video chat with Scott and collected his books before heading to the main tower.

* * *

"I hate you now," Rexan said meeting up with his leader in the main tower elevator.

"Trust me, you did not want to be present for that carnage," Scott said to his teammate as the elevator door closed and began rising to the headmaster's office. "Aeron managed to wield a mattress instead of a pillow. Poor Tiviah."

"But I could easily defend myself."

"Are we seriously having this conversation you pervert?" Scott asked Rexan attempting to hold his glare with him before they both started to laugh.

"You can't blame me," he said with a grin on his face as he silently chuckled.

"No, no I cannot," Scott replied as the doors opened and the duo exited the elevator and approached Ozpin's desk.

"Mr. Alasdair, Ando," Ozpin greeted the two gesturing to the seats in front of him. "I take it the rest of your team couldn't make it."

"No," Scott said as he and Rexan sat down in their chairs, "they are a bit… busy at the moment. So, can I ask why you called us here?"

"Right to the point then," Ozpin said typing several commands on his scroll causing the room's lights to dim and several aerial photographs of a town were projected onto the window behind him. "This is a town that my friend James Ironwood passed over Vacuo returning to his military base. He told me first that it appeared eerie so he had several of his crew members scan the town as they flew overhead. What they found was that the town had no living people there. Grimm had even started to go into the town which means that the town had been abandoned for at least two weeks."

"So, towns outside of the walls tend to get attacked by grimm so they abandon their homes unless they were protected," Rexan said getting Ozpin's attention. His only response was raising an eyebrow.

"This town was most definitely protected, Mr. Ando," Ozpin replied projecting several more images of hooded figures onto the window. "This town was built as a cover for one of many bases for a secret organization of peacekeepers known as assassins. They are completely independent and mostly stuck to themselves, but after a while they partnered up with the Atlesian Military making their existence known to a select few, me being one of them. If anything, compare them to the Enclave."

"Enclave?" Scott asked turning to Rexan who sighed.

"What? Do you seriously not know about the Enclave?" Rexan asked turning to Scott. "They are a group of people with my semblance who are political advisors. I guess they don't get that much press, but they are still well known."

"Ok, well I guess I don't care much about a group of monks," Scott grumbled as he slouched back into his seat.

"Anyway," Ozpin said getting both of their attention, "Ironwood was expected back at the military base so he couldn't stop and investigate. He contacted me and requested my assistance. So I am sending your team to the town where you will meet up with a sergeant from the military who knows the area. You all should only stay there for one to two days and report back to Ironwood then me with the findings. Any questions?"

"Uhh… what do we do if we run into trouble?" Scott asked the headmaster who held his coffee mug up to his lips.

"Then I trust you can deal with it accordingly," he replied then took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"I still can't believe you managed to destroy the room," Rexan said to his partner as he waxed the Ebon Hawk in the Academy's Bullhead.

"Oh shut up," Aeron said resting her arm on her helmet. "You could've just walked in there to fix it using your semblance."

"Not exactly," Rexan said finishing the job tossing the rag into the small garbage bin. "My semblance is similar to telekinesis, but it takes years of training to be able to manipulate individual molecules to fix things. Glynda could just walk in and use her magic stuff and the room would be fixed, but I couldn't do that."

"Come on, first you say that your semblance surpasses telekinesis, then you say it's sub-par to it. So why don't you just settle with one thing," Aeron complained tossing her head back. She sat there for a few moments before Rexan tossed one of his beam saber hilts to her. "Now what?"

"Hold onto it for a second," Rexan instructed her. Holding it in her hands she was surprised by the weight of it.

"It's heavier than I expected."

"Good, now turn it on, and please don't let it hit anything. That one has my purple crystal in it." Pressing the button on the hilt a four foot purple laser shot out yet again surprising her by the weight.

"It's the same."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere," Rexan said pulling out his other beam saber turning on the red blade. "The laser has no weight which makes it difficult to wield properly unless you have my semblance. It protects me allowing me to sense where the blade is in correlation with my body so that I don't hit myself. Every person who wields a beam saber goes through training so that they don't burn themselves, and the fighting form they learn is called Ataru."

"Ataru?" she asked tossing Rexan back his beam saber after deactivating it.

"Ataru," he repeated holstering both of the deactivated blades on his belt. "It is the most common fighting style with beam saber wielders. Most can take it further and fall into one of the six other forms of fighting, but that is only possible with our semblance covering our ass. It is similar to telekinesis due to the ability to manipulate objects with my mind, but that is as close that can get. The real power it gets is making us really good swordsmen. If you were to give me a pair of swords I could be a lot more proficient in combat, but we don't do that to help us keep our heads from getting too big. Though it has several more interesting applications, the combat ability is a lot more interesting."

"So, what form do you use?"

"Well, it's more of a homemade technique with a blend of three different forms," he explained looking to the side. "My first teacher Willow used two green sabers and a fighting form known as Jar'Kai which is a more advanced fighting technique using two sabers-"

"Similar to what you do," she interrupted him.

"Well, kinda," he said chuckling, "I was learning Jar'Kai from him before he died. But my second master used a more dirty form known as Tràkata where he would deactivate his saber in battle to get into the opponent's guard then reactivating it allowing him to get a direct hit. My form is known as Vaapad, which is basically where I can fight in a flurry while hitting my opponent accurately. Though Vaapad is more of a single saber form."

"So, you're saying that you know the basics of those forms and apply them to your fighting?" she asked him walking over to the speeder.

"Yeah, basically," he said as he began looking over the rest of the Ebon Hawk.

"So, what is this?" she asked lifting the back of the seat slightly before Rexan used his semblance to slam it shut.

"Storage compartment," he explained engaging the compartment's electronic locks from his scroll. "The things in there are personal and I'd appreciate nobody going through it."

"Alright, geez," she said holding her hands up in a surrendering position.

' _Hey, guys, we're landing in a few,'_ Scott said to them over the intercom.

"Wait, was he the one flying us the whole time?" Aeron asked her partner.

He shrugged. "He said that he learned from his parents." He reached over to the bench and grabbed his black sleeved cloak before pulling it on.

* * *

"So, where have you brought us, Scott?" Rexan asked his team leader as he drove the Ebon Hawk out of the bullhead.

"Well, Ozpin never really did tell us the name of the town, he just gave us the coordinates," Scott explained to Rexan as he closed up the bullhead.

"If I had to guess, I would say we are at the town's park," Tiviah interjected.

"Well, I can tell that," Rexan said then pointed to an old statue with moss growing on it. "This guy must've been a town hero and that's why they would build him a memorial which would logically be located in the park."

"Hey guys," Aeron said from the base of the statue getting everyone's attention, "there's some writing on here."

Walking over to the statue the team looked over the statue and inspected the plaque. "It's Ancient Vacuoan back before the kingdom's all agreed on one language worldwide," rexan explained looking at the plaque. "I don't think many people know how to read it."

"Well I do," a voice said from behind the group. Jumping they turned around and looked at the origin of the voice. What they saw was a man wearing a long white hooded trench coat in a similar style to the ranked officials of the Atlesian Military. He had slicked back spiky black hair along with a neatly trimmed beard and looking closely they could see his right arm was metallic. "I was here over twenty years ago when that stupid statue was built. That idiot had the biggest grin on his face when he saw it. I bet he regrets it now because of how stupid it looks."

"Care to share what it says?" Scott asked the man as he approached the team and looked at the statue.

"Oh sure, it's a simple translation. It says, 'Blood Moon,'" he said looking at the statue before turning to the teens. "Oh right, the name's Sergeant Logan of the Atlesian Military, Iron Branch. This is Eriford, my hometown."

* * *

 **Dunn, dunn, DUNN! We now have BLZEing Remnant characters here. Now I know there are several inconsistencies here with the timelines, but just don't think about it too much, I know I haven't. Basically the BLZEing characters are older and any past about them I tell will be what this story's history is.**

 **Anyway, I've started school again, I'm now a senior in my high school. Which means I will be a bit busy with homework. Actually after I post this I will be going to my room and doing my college human bio homework which isn't that much and isn't due until the end of the quarter, but I'd rather get it done ahead of time.**

 **Other news, I will be posting the guide to writing some time soon, but yet again, my time is stretched out.**

 **So, all of you have yourselves a great day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	8. Eriford Attack

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter for STAR, and I am really tired. I have gotta tell ya, school is hard. I'm taking college classes this year so I can get college credit for next year when I go to college, but it takes a lot of my time. I typically only have a short period of time per day to actually work on writing fanfiction meaning I get most of my writing done on the weekends. So yeah I will probably be posting chapters on mondays.**

 **Now, onto more interesting stuff. We get story and action in this chapter! Even some more tings about Rexan, because I though tit would be best to finish most of his character in the beginning so it didn't look like I ran out of ideas later. The plot seems to go a bit fast, but I wanted to get them back to Beacon for the next thing I have planned.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

"So, any ideas on what happened here?" Logan asked the team as they began walking through the streets of Eriford.

"From what I can guess, people left here on foot since they left their vehicles behind," Tiviah said gesturing towards the cars scattered about.

"And from what I can tell is that there was a huge panic," Aeron guessed looking towards the scattered purses and grocery bags filled with rotting food. "If it wasn't an impending danger they would've gone home first to put things away instead of drop everything and run."

"So, our best chance is going in the direction of where the discarded items lead to," Scott said then inspected the common direction the items were leading. "East. Logan, is there anything to the east?"

"Well, there's several things," he said then began counting things off on his hand. "There's an old military base, but it was destroyed a long time ago, there's a school, a shopping center, and the woods. The people of Eriford know that the woods are not that great of a place to run to, and the shopping center is not an ideal place to panic. The school's more of a reasonable place, but that would make the people an easier target for the cause of the panic."

"Are there any other places where people would gather where it would be safe?" Aeron asked him.

After thinking for a second he came to a conclusion. "There's the assassin compound under the town. The civilians were instructed to go into the sewers to the compound's entrance if there was an emergency."

"Great, let's go," Scott said pointing off down the street. "Logan, lead the way."

"You might not want to be as enthusiastic when we get down there," Logan said passing the soldier to walk down the street. "If they take any sort of movement from you as an act of hostility, they'll kill you on the spot."

"Great," Scott said then began following Logan as the rest of his team began walking forward.

"Rex, are you alright?" Aeron asked her partner after she noticed he was following behind the group.

"It's nothing," Rexan said wrapping his cloak tighter around him. "I'm just cold."

"Are you sure, because you'd normally say something snarky to contribute to the conversation."

"Like I said," he replied then shivered slightly, "I'm just cold."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Logan shouted down the sewer tunnel causing the four teens to cover their ears from the echo.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" Tiviah asked him removing her hands from her ears.

"Would you rather them be armed when we reach them?" he asked her.

"Fine."

"Now guys, remember, no sudden moves and we'll be fine," he said rounding a corner before stopping.

"Alright, so how much further before we get there?" Scott asked then turned and stopped. "Oh."

Ahead of the five individuals was the entrance to the compound, but the only problem was that it was wide open and there was nobody guarding the door.

"Ok, so something is really wrong here," Aeron said approaching the door.

"This is bad. Really, really bad," Logan said with a lot of worry in his voice. He quickly pulled out his large revolver from his belt and ran towards the entrance. "The first thing we need to make sure of is if there are people here or not. Then we need to make our way to the vault and make sure there's nothing missing."

"What's in the vault?" Scott asked pulling his gnasher from his back.

"Oh nothing, except some of the most dangerous items Remnant has ever seen," Logan replied jumping over the railing onto the main floor.

As Scott entered the compound he checked the room finding nobody around. Then he jumped over the railing landing next to Logan who was currently going through the security camera's video files.

Tiviah entered the room and shivered at the eeriness before she drew her new pistol and loaded an explosive clip into it. Aeron had already pulled on her dust gloves and drew her greatsword as she lead Rexan into the compound before he pulled out his blaster.

"So, find anything?" Scott asked Logan after he had closed the tapes.

"It seems that something caused the town to get into the compound. After everyone was secure in the building there was an explosion opening the vault. Then shortly after the vault was opened mass hysteria broke out," Logan said recalling the tape's video feed. "Shortly after that everyone left the compound and nothing changed in the feed until we entered."

"So the question stands: what happened in the vault?" Aeron asked him.

"Well, we're going to find out," he said pulling the hammer back on the revolver, "I take it you know to take your weapons out?"

* * *

"So, what kind of stuff is located in the vault?" Scott asked Logan as they walked down the long hallway towards the vault.

"Oh, all sorts of things," Logan told him aiming his revolver down the hallway. "There are machines that can turn faunus into grimm, some that can control minds, the weather, and some that can drive people to suicide. There are some frozen prisoners down there; people who have dangerous semblances that they used for evil. Some of them even have the same semblance as you friend in the black cloak."

"Wait, how is his semblance dangerous?" Scott asked him as they approached the entrance of the vault.

"Well, with those people, they can manipulate the natural world to their will if they tried hard enough. Some of the rogue ones learned a technique to drain aura from other living beings, or some learned how to control the weather and create tornados and hurricanes," he explained as they both entered the vault and checked their blind spots. After confirming there was nobody in the vault they continued. "A common technique the rogues have learned is the choke where it bypasses the target's use of aura for protection. Your friend seems to have been taught by a master so since he is going to a hunter academy instead of the rogue group I can guess he had a master from the Enclave."

"He never really explained much about his teachers, but it seems that they were following the traditional monk-ish training."

"We weren't monks," Rexan shouted from the back of the room before wrapping his cloak around him tighter.

"Whatever you say, kid," Logan shouted back as the team passed through the first three rows of items in the vault.

As they went to the fourth row they came across the sight of broken glass. Aiming their pistols ahead of themselves the group pushed forward until they came across a broken display case. On the panel in front of the display case it showed the image of a metallic box next to a description.

"Shit," Logan cursed as he pulled out his scroll.

"How bad is it?" Tiviah asked him as the three non-soldiers approached the display case.

"Very," Logan replied sending a message to someone on the scroll. "What used to be in this case was a machine that could create a grimm pathogen. It was created by a grimm worshipping cult a few decades ago with the purpose of turning the population of Remnant into a feral group of grimm. The machine worked very well turning entire cities into hordes of grimm we came to calling 'Locusts' because of how fast they swarmed. Luckily the assassins managed to stop the whole thing before it became too big. We found that there was no way of destroying the grimm box so we kept it in the vault. If someone broke in here to get this we need to stop them before they can work on replicating the grimm box."

"Well, I think they know how to work it," Aeron said gesturing towards the main part of the compound. "They probably used it to turn the town against itself."

"But what they don't realize was that with those old electronics being how they are, with the age they probably had a few certain uses from the grimm box before it broke," Logan told them. "They'll need to replicate it before it broke so they won't use it much."

"I need to get some fresh air," Rexan said turning away from the group and began walking towards the exit. Aeron decided to stick with him and followed her partner.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as they left the vault leaving the three others behind.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air," Rexan replied as he began jogging down the hallway. "I was wrong earlier when I said I was cold."

"How can you be wrong when you're talking about how you felt?" she asked keeping up with him.

"I just felt cold, but now I understand what was wrong," he said as he entered the main room of the compound to the entrance. "People with my semblance can be powerful empaths. Willow used to tell me these things during my training, but he never really trained me on that. For me to be feeling this strongly, with no former training on this subject, must mean something really bad happened here. I just need to get some fresh air and I'll be alright." Using his semblance he leaped up to the railing before dashing out of the compound.

"Jeez, frickin super monks," Aeron complained under her breath as she ran up the stairs to the exit. Exiting the compound she entered the sewers with no Rexan in sight. Keeping one hand on her greatsword she walked down the tunnel. "Rex, you still out there?"

Hearing a noise to her left going down another tunnel she faced the source of the noise then snapped her fingers of her free hand activating the dust infused gloves. From the result of her snapping her fingers a small fireball shot from her hand hitting the source of the noise charcoaling a sewer rat.

"Fucking hell, Rex. Where the fuck are you?" she asked nothing as she continued down the tunnel nearing the manhole they entered from. Climbing up the ladder she exited the sewers only to be greeted by the sight of Rexan standing in the middle of the street with his hood up. "So this is where you went."

"Aeron," he said reaching up to his hood pulling it down to better cover his face, "I know where the people of Eriford went. I suggest you get up here and draw your greatsword." He smirked. "We're about to have company."

* * *

"Your friend seems interesting," Logan commented to Scott as the three remaining people of the group began going through the rest of the vault to find out if something else was missing.

"Rexan has a very… interesting personality," Scott replied as he checked a case holding a metallic orb that, according to the panel, could control minds. "Though I've never seen him act this way before, then again we've only been teammates for a little over two weeks now."

"Well, you should keep an eye on him," Logan said finishing up the case checks. "That semblance of his has been called a force to be reckoned with. If we were to go through the prison I could show what I mean by that."

"Well, I'll make sure to do that."

"Hey guys, I've just had a thought," Tiviah said from the next row over. "You said that the Atlesian warship's scanners couldn't find any human life, right?"

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Well, if the infiltrators used the grimm box, then wouldn't the humans register as grimm on the scanners?"

"Shit," Logan said then pulled out his revolver and began running out of the vault.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked him pulling her greatsword off of her back as she walked over to him.

"Grimmification, people, scanners, you do the math," he said then suddenly pulled his purple saber off of his belt just as bullets flew from around the street corner. He managed to activate his saber just in time to deflect the bullets before they hit the duo. "Well, that's new."

From around the corner came five humanoid figures seemingly covered in black fur and white grimm plates covering their joints, forearms, and face forming a common mask with animalistic features. What really sparked the duo's interest was that the humanoid figures wielded either machine guns, pistols, or shotguns.

"So, this is what the locusts do, huh," Rexan remarked drawing his red saber activating it. "After becoming feral they just find whatever weapons and hunt anything different from themselves."

"Do you really think this is the appropriate time to judge them?" Aeron asked her partner as she wiped her hand across the greatsword blade igniting the blade.

"What? You were worried before that I didn't make a snarky comment, and now you are scoding me. Make up your mind, woman," Rexan complained as he dashed towards the group of five locusts using his beam sabers to deflect the flurry of bullets sent his way.

Just as he reached the group he jumped in the air cutting the first locust in vertically in half using his red saber. Then before he landed he swung his purple blade into the second locust's neck throwing it to the side for a second before the blade cut the creature's head off. Landing on his feet he pivoted on one foot allowing himself to perform a circular attack using his red blade while deflecting bullets with his second managing to kill another locust. Just as he was about to attack the fourth one it managed to catch Rexan off guard with its shotgun throwing him back. Then the fifth locust shot at Rexan using red dust bullets igniting his cloak. Jumping back up to his feet Rexan whipped his cloak off of him. "So, that's how this game will be played."

Meanwhile Aeron had her own problems facing another group of locusts. Charging at the group she swung her flaming greatsword creating a large arc of fire dust that collided with the group of locusts causing them to explode. Going along with the momentum of her swing she spun around arcing the swing delivering a downward blow to one more locust causing it to be thrown into the ground cracking the pavement. Dodging the flurry of bullets from one of the locusts' machine guns she let go of her greatsword allowing her to roll on top of the flat side of the blade landing on her feet. Standing back up straight he stretched out both hands and snapped her fingers creating two small fireballs that connected with the locusts' heads instantly killing them. Then she shot forward and grabbed the last locust by the neck and picked it up off of the ground. Then in one swift movement she punched it in the head with her dust gloves causing the locust's head to explode.

"Very brutal. Nice touch at the end with the explosive punch," Rexan congratulated her as he turned to his left to look down the street. "Oh, FUCK!" He deactivated his red saber and began deflecting bullets with his purple saber, and using his free hand and semblance to push away bullets that he missed. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

"So, you never even thought of that option?" Tiviah asked logan as they ran through the hallways of the compound. "And now our friends are probably being ambushed by locusts."

"Hey, I am good at the killing part of my job," Logan defended himself. "They tell me to go a place and kill a person, and I do it. They never tell me to go to a place and solve some problem there."

"Look we're fine. Tiviah, keep trying to contact the oth-" Scott said before the three of them stopped when they heard screeching echoing from the compound. "Ok, so the locusts are intelligent, and they are hunting us."

"Well, fuck," Tiviah cursed as she pulled out her staff then undid her cloak letting it fall to the ground. "Well, let's just hope the others are having a better time than us right now."

"Yeah, sure," Logan said opening his revolver then swapped one of his shotgun rounds for a grenade round before flicking his wrist closing the cylinder. "But let's just hope we get through this with all the skin left on our asses before we worry about others."

* * *

"Where the fuck are all these guys coming from?!" Rexan shouted as he sliced through three more locusts with his red saber before using his semblance to throw part of the group back.

"It's like there's no end to them," Aeron said sweeping the legs of another one. As the locust landed on the ground she impaled it with her greatsword killing it. Just as she removed her blade a loud roar came from the next street over. "Great, they have grimm."

"Give me a second," Rexan replied using both hands he used his semblance to throw the whole group back. Pausing for a moment he turned to Aeron. "Don't tell the others about this."

"About what?" she asked then watched as his eyes changed from blue to glowing red and his hair lost all color turning platinum white. Then he faced the locusts and shot his hands forward. As he did so blue lightning shot from his hands hitting the group of locusts effectively killing them. "Rex, what the hell?"

"Like I said earlier, my semblance has several more interesting applications," he said then smirked. "One last thing: do not come close to me for a while." He pulled out his purple saber hilt and ejected the purple crystal before inserting another red one into the hilt. "Unless you want to be on the receiving end of my blade." At that he dashed ahead and rounded the corner.

The sight that greeted him caused him to smile. In front of him was roughly twenty locusts, three ursai, three beowolves, and two boarbatusks. Placing one foot on the hood of an abandoned car he jumped in the air just as he threw one of his beam sabers into the group. Then using his second blade he deflected several bullets as he prepped his free hand for lightning. Landing on the ground he deactivated his current saber and threw the hilt into the air as he shot a bolt of lightning into the croup of ursai. Using his semblance again he pulled back the saber he threw earlier in his free hand just in time to decapitate a beowolf trying to attack him.

Finishing shooting lightning into the ursai pack he caught the saber hilt he threw in the air and activated it as he pressed the end into the chest of one locust. Then he pushed forward on the locust impaling several more before he jerked the blade to the left blocking a shotgun slug just in time to return it to its sender.

Focusing his semblance into his legs he jumped in the air and threw both sabers into the crowd cutting down several of the locusts before he used his semblance to guide the blades into the back of an ursa. Landing on the ursa's back he pulled out both sabers then flipped backwards off of it managing to cut off the grimm's head before landing on the street.

Getting into a running stance he raised the blades in front of him connecting their tips forming an arrow shape. Then running forward he jumped ahead using his semblance to spin his body as he collided with one ursa. Then as he exited out of the ursa's back he swung with an upward arc cutting a locust in half vertically. After he landed he threw his second blade forward cutting five more locusts in half at the waist before using his semblance to pull the blade back.

Just as he caught his blade a beowolf charged him colliding with his back throwing them both through the air. Using his semblance to stabilize himself he pivoted his body kicking the beowolf off of him and into a nearby store. Landing back on his feet he threw one of his sabers at the last ursa cutting its head off and with his second blade he did a simple upwards arc decapitating a nearby beowolf. Then in his free hand he shot another bolt of lightning into the last group of locusts killing them.

At a short distance down the road the two boarbatusks began their spinning attack and rolled at Rexan. Just before one hit him he jumped in the air and stabbed the tip of his saber into the ground as the boarbatusk rolled into the beam cutting it in half. Landing back on the ground he stood still as the remaining boarbatusk began its charge. Before the grimm hit him he sidestepped to the left and held his saber to his right as the boarbatusk rolled into the beam creating a spiral cut through the grimm before he deactivated the blade as it reached the creature's center letting it fall onto the ground in bits.

"Aeron, it's safe to come out now," Rexan said spinning around on his right foot to face the knight as she walked from her watching position. Just as he began walking back to her a rustling came from the nearby store. Then the last remaining beowolf leaped from the store window, and without batting an eyelash Rexan drew his blaster from belt and fired several laser bolts into the grimm stopping it before it hit him.

"Rex, what was that?" Aeron asked him somewhat concerned for her partner.

"Oh that? That was…" he said then looked at the blaster in his hands as his eyes turned back to blue. "Oh." His eyes rolled back and his hair began returning to its natural color as his body suddenly went limp falling backwards on the ground.

"Rex!"

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Logan shouted as he fired off another grenade before flipping a nearby table onto its side for cover dodging a flurry of bullets from the locust horde. "You kids any good in a firefight?"

"Come on, seriously?" Scott asked him as he crouched ran to the table and braced his back against it. "I've known this type of combat for as long as I can remember." Standing up quickly he fired off ten bullets into the first locust killing it before crouching back down again.

"And you?" Logan asked Tiviah looking towards the hallway for the necromancer only to not see her. Looking around the room for a second he spotted her charging the group of locusts spinning her staff in her hands to deflect the bullets.

In a split second she stopped her staff and selected fire dust causing the catalyst to glow red. Then she spun the staff in her hands scraping the tip against the floor igniting the end allowing her to throw one fireball town to a group of locusts exploding them. Then she jumped up the small ledge and impaled one locust with her staff. In one swift movement she removed the end of the staff and touched the fatal wound with the catalyst activating her semblance bringing the locust under her control before it even hit the ground.

"That's impressive," Logan commented holstering his large revolver before drawing his spare pistol in his living arm. "Now Scott, I hope you can fight in close quarters combat, because this is going to get hairy."

He revved up the engine on his lancer. "I think I'll manage," he told the sergeant. Logan smirked as he stood up and with one flick of his metallic wrist three long blades extended from between his knuckles.

"Good," he said then stabbed a locust in the chest that was trying to sneak up on him, "Now, try not to get yourself killed." Letting out a battle cry, Logan ran straight into the horde of locusts stabbing them whenever he had a chance.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Scott said exiting cover already aiming his lancer. Firing off several bullets that hit a locust's torso killing it. Charging into the group he revved up his chainsaw and began tearing through the first locust he came across. After leaving the locust in half he quickly holstered his lancer then pulled his gnasher off of his back and fired off a scattershot knocking a locust to the ground. Running to the locust's side he stood over the creature then raised his foot and curb stomped the locust's head.

"Having fun there?" Tiviah asked him using her new pistol to fire upon the locust horde, while being backed up by seven undead locusts surrounding her firing upon their targets.

"Now that's just not fair," Scott remarked as Tiviah added even more locusts to her mini-militia.

"Oh sorry, just let me get rid of these brainwashed zombies that are helping us out here," Ticiah replied aiming her staff towards the exit to the bunker. The locusts, completely understanding the order from their master began walking towards the exit firing upon any locusts they came across clearing a path to the surface. "Now, let's work on getting back to Rex and Aeron. Old man, you coming?"

"I'm not that old," he complained retracting the blades back into his arm as he jogged over to the duo.

* * *

"Rex! Aeron! Where are you?!" Tiviah shouted as the three walked through the streets looking for the missing members.

"Come on, kids! Shit is going down and I need to make sure you live!" Logan shouted down the street earning him a glare from Tiviah. "What? It's true."

"Over here!" a voice shouted from the next street over. Turning around the corner the trio nearly tripped over the rapidly decaying corpses of locusts. Cautiously stepping around the bodies they came across Aeron resting Rexan's head on her lap.

"What happened here?" Scott asked her looking at the carnage around the two.

"Uh," she replied looking at Rexan's resting face, "we fought a large number and Rex got exhausted from the fighting. After we finished he fainted."

"I'm not even going to say how that can be taken the wrong way," Tiviah said twirling her staff before sliding it on its holster on her back.

"Bite me," Aeron shot back glaring at the necromancer.

She smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fucking hell," Aeron groaned rolling her eyes. "Scott, come here and take Rex."

"Sorry, Logan and I need to send a report," Scott said walking away from the two.

"Actually, we are supposed to go over to the Atlesian military base to send a report, not over a scroll," Logan told the soldier who hushed him.

"I know, let's just go," Scott said to him getting a nod in reply as they both walked over to the bullhead.

"You fuckers!" she shouted as she stood up and threw Rexan over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ow, what happened?" Rexan asked as he woke up from passing out earlier on the bullhead. Looking around he saw the Ebon Hawk in the spot it was earlier and Aeron sitting next to him.

"Nothing much," Aeron began, "After you fainted the others found us. Shortly after that the assassin organization showed up and began clearing out the town of locusts as we flew over to the Atlesian Military base to give Ironwood our report. They then let us go back to Beacon."

"Is that all?" he asked his partner standing up.

"No, that's not all," she replied shooting her hand out and grabbing Rexan by the collar of his shirt. Pressing the bay door button the sides of the ship opened. Then firmly gripping him by his collar she held him outside of the airship ignoring his protests. "I want answers."

* * *

' _What the fuck did Ironwood mean by he wants answers?'_ Logan thought to himself as he walked through the further parts of the vault where the assassins held their prisoners frozen in containment chambers. ' _I mean there's no reason for us to even bother with these guys. They've been frozen for years and only the more recent ones would actually survive more than a few days out there without vaccines anyway. So what could they possible want me to… oh."_ Walking over to the containment chamber he stopped at Logan typed the command into the machine's computer and moments later the door opened dropping the captive down on the ground with a thud. "I know the phrase says, 'Let sleeping dogs lie,' but I think in this situation we can make an exception."

"Go fuck yourself," the man said coughing up some water. "How long was I out?"

"About two weeks," Logan told him leaning against the containment chamber. "Oh yeah, your wife has been looking for you."

"What day is today?" he asked Logan standing back up.

"Today's the twenty-ninth," Logan said scrolling through his text.

"Oh FUCK!" the man shouted causing Logan to jump a little. Then he quickly began running for the exit of the vault. "Lily's dance recital is tomorrow! My wife is gonna kill me!"

"Wait, Lily's dance recital is tomorrow?" Logan asked chasing after him. "Your wife asked me to be there along with the rest of the guys from our teams."

"Yeah, and if I miss it, I still have to go home with that psycho. Hurry up!" he shouted back at Logan turning his eyes black and red. "You know she'll kick us if we're late."

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut! That's a wrap guys. Aeron bring Rex back in until the next chapter.**

 **Chibi Aeron: No, this is too fun.**

 **Chibi Rex: Come on, let me back in!**

 **Chibi Aeron: No, this is too much fun**

 **GOOD GOOD, LET HIM SUFFER!**

 **No, bad Evil Van.**

 **THAT'S KIND OF THE POINT!**

 **Anyway, I have part of the Guide done so it may be posted sometime in the future.**

 **I don't really have much else to talk about except that in the next chapter we will find out a tad bit more about Ms. Neros and even see a new terrorist (or well, learn about it I guess)**

 **Good day and good night,**

 **-J. Van A**


	9. Don't terrorize the Robots!

**Alright everybody, J. Van A here and this is the newest chapter (why do I keep saying that at the beginning of every chapter? You guys can obviously tell that much.). Anyway, new chapter, some of Rexan's past, some comedy, some of the elusive Ms. Neros's past, mention of a terrorist that will be a huge part later in the series, and Rexan ranting.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Answers," Aeron demanded holding Rexan out of the bay doors with one hand. "What the fuck was that back there? You had better give me a good reason to have lied to our team and the military."

"Fine, fine!" Rexan shouted trying to swing his body back into the bullhead only to have Aeron hold him out further. "I will tell you, but bring me back in!"

"Fine," she grumbled pulling Rexan back into the airship throwing him against the speeder. "Answers, now."

"Jeez," he said standing back up against the speeder. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"What the fuck was with the whole: you going psychotic?" she asked him walking over to him before she felt a slight push from his semblance.

"Alright," he said lowering his hand. "In all honesty, I am weak. I mean, I'm an above average fighter compared to some people, but compared to other people with my semblance I am weak. Since I was raised by Willow and not brought to the Enclave for training I missed out on a lot. Then Willow and I began our training on becoming stronger with our semblances, but then he died. My second teacher, Joras Zeama, was however really strong semblance wise. When I began studying under him, he eventually taught me how to basically overload my semblance making me really strong for a certain period of time eventually making me slightly stronger in the long run. We continued with this brutal type of training for about seven months before he left, and after each session I would lose consciousness because of the physical strain from entering that state. I've been getting stronger, but after each time I use the berserker stage I temporarily lose the ability to use my semblance or it makes it so I can barely use it," he explained emphasising his point by using his semblance to unlatch his beam saber from his belt before it just dropped to the floor. "The reason I had you not tell the others is because Logan had been telling them what bad things can come from a person with my semblance. So if they begin to notice things like me shooting lightning from my hands or using my beam saber to cut through a horde while being stationary, they might just think I'm an enemy."

"Rex, you are our friend," she said placing one hand against his shoulder. "You can trust us. I'm sure the others aren't going to possibly plan anything against you, that's just you being paranoid."

"Trust me, being paranoid keeps you alive," he said walking over to the storage compartment in the Ebon Hawk and opened it for a moment. A couple seconds later he pulled out two thin beam saber hilts and showed them to her. "These were Willow's sabers." Pressing a the button on each of them a green laser shot out from the hilts. "Willow was mostly carefree when we weren't training, and a few days before he was killed he told me that he believed that we were being followed and should move. I-I was stubborn and said that we should stay because I was tired of constantly moving around, that he had a great job at Signal, and if there was someone following us we could easily fight them." After deactivating the hilts he placed them back into the storage compartment and closed it. "Then a few days later he died. If we had just moved around he would still be alive." He stopped at that last part before looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this. My past isn't anything of your concern."

"Rex, look at me," Aeron told him grabbing both of his shoulders. Tilting his head back down Rexan stared into her dark brown eyes. "You and I are partners, friends. We need to have each others' backs no matter what, and that even means helping you through your guilt, then we will work through it."

"I've come to terms with what happened years ago," Rexan said walking away from the knight and sitting down on the bench. "I just like to keep those as a reminder to myself."

* * *

"So, what do you think is going on back there?" Scott asked tiviah as he prepared the landing sequence to dock at Beacon.

"I don't really know," Tiviah answered him. "The bay doors opened, but other than that we don't know. Should I go back there and check up on them?"

"Well, you could, but we're going to land in a minute," he told her as he began descending to the Beacon docks.

* * *

"Rex, where are you going?" Scott asked him as he was guiding the Ebon Hawk out of the bullhead.

"I'm just going to go and put the Hawk back in student parking," Rexan replied in a monotone as he mounted the speeder. "I just need to be alone for a bit." With that he sped off in the direction of the garage.

"Alright, Mr. Mopey," Scott scoffed as he turned to the rest of his team. "So, apparently Logan and Ironwood gave Ozpin a copy of our mission report meaning we can just do whatever. So, I think I'm just going to study at the library. Anyone want to join me?"

Tiviah turned to Aeron and they both smirked. "No."

"Alright, fine. You two do whatever you want," Scott said turning from them both to head to Beacon's library. "Just make sure I don't get in trouble for the things you two do."

"We won't," Aeorn answered him as he disappeared from earshot. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, there is JACK," Tiviah said trailing off.

* * *

' _Master Rexan, may I ask a question?'_ HK-47 asked Rexan as he parked the Ebon Hawk in the garage and deactivated the hover mechanism landing it on the parking space.

"HK, you've been quiet for a while now. What do you want?" Rexan asked leaving the parking space heading towards the exit.

' _It's about your recent activity involving the locust fight,'_ HK-47 replied. ' _During that battle I was observing your vitals and they seemed normal just until the end when you saw the firearm in your hand. By my best guess, you would be able to last a lot longer in combat during that state of mind if you were to avoid looking at your blaster.'_

"I know."

' _You know?'_

"Yes," Rexan smirked as he walked into the stairwell heading back down to the ground level, "I learned how to do go into that state of mind when I was studying under Joras, before I met you, I could enter that state of mind for twenty four hours, or I could use a mental deactivate switch."

' _Then why lie to your teammates?'_

"It's not exactly lying, but they don't need to know the whole truth. And I trust that you will not tell them."

' _Of course Master Rexan.'_

"Anyway HK," Rexan said changing the topic as he opened the door leaving the student parking garage, "How is the progress going on the body?"

' _A lot better than expected. At the rate I am going I should be finished by the morning.'_

"Well, I guess that means we need to set up the theatrics," Rexan sighed as he headed towards the workshops.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Alasdair, I thought you were on a mission," a voice said from behind Scott getting his attention. Turning around he saw Ms. Neros carrying a stack of papers he had guessed was homework.

"We were," he replied taking his headphones off, "but we managed to finish early so we came back just a bit ago."

"That explains that. And may I ask what you are looking up?" she asked looking at the screen he was just looking at.

"Just some independent research on something a sergeant told me," he replied scrolling down the list of people on the screen. "He said that people with Rexan's semblance can be dangerous and I decided to see how dangerous he meant."

"And what did you find?" Ms. Neros asked him pulling up a chair to the desk.

"Well, not much other than besides the Enclave there is only one other group where those people congregate. Besides that there have been several terrorists documented in this list," he said then pulled up one picture of a man wearing a closed hooded trench coat and grey gas mask. "This one has been called Blizzard by several people. When he first appeared over a year ago most people thought his semblance was just to control the weather. That was until he threw a semi-truck at the police during an escape."

"And I'm guessing that you are searching these things because you feel as if your friend Rexan is a threat?" she asked him taking the mouse from his hands and began searching through the names.

"Well, it is best to know the extent as to what your allies can do," he tried to reason with her before she pulled up and image of a man with long blonde hair and a scruffy beard giving the camera a cheeky grin.

"This is a man I met a long time ago," she told him. "He was from the Enclave, but he merely referred to himself as in the grey area. I met him about fifteen years ago on a mission with my husband. What we were doing during this mission was hunting down the rogues who had left the Enclave and wreaking havoc on a small town. This man single handedly took down the fifteen members of the rogues after my husband and I were injured using several different techniques ranging from shooting lightning from his hands to choking people from a distance or creating tornados with his semblance. I've never judged a person with that semblance ever again after seeing what he did and never considered either group good or bad. The only way you can ever really tell of a person is if you've actually met then. Before that day I considered all of those people from the Enclave to be dangerous psychopaths similar to the rogues. So, if I were you, I'd spend a bit more time around Rexan before you considered him a threat." After she finished she stood up, cracked her back, and grabbed her papers before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Ms. Neros," Scott said getting her attention. "What was his name?"

She smiled. "If I remember correctly, he preferred to call himself after a Willow tree."

* * *

"JACK, get back here!" Aeron shouted as she slammed the window shut to prevent the robot from flying out of the room after it had activated its camouflage. "Tiviah make sure the door is closed!"

"I think you're taking this too seriously," Tiviah said bracing her back against the door.

"Now then, where is that robot?" Aeron asked herself silently listening to the room while looking around. In the far corner she saw the slight blue mist of JACK's hover jets rising up to the ceiling. "Got you." Vaulting over the bed she jumped directly at the mist. Just as she grabbed at the source of the blue mist her hand passed through it before it flickered and disappeared. "What?" she asked before there was a series of beeping that sounded like laughter coming from behind her. Turning around she saw JACK floating right next to the window flickering off its projector. Then it simply undid the latch on the window and flew out of the dorm. "Motherfucker, Tiviah, jump on it!"

"But how am I-"

"Just do it!" Aeron shouted at her causing her to groan before running at the window. Jumping out of said window she managed to land on top of the floating robot. "Good, now it's my turn."

Positioning herself in front of the door Aeron sprinted at the window leaping out just in time to grab the sides of JACK allowing her to hang underneath.

"Ok," Tiviah said positioning herself better on top of JACK so she was sitting on top of the droid, "So now what?"

* * *

"Alright, HK, now you just need to finish making the preparations for tomorrow," Rexan told the AI as he left the main tower after he confirmed he was alone.

' _Certainly, Master… Master Rexan, it would seem that your female meatbag teammates are tormenting JACK.'_

"Now that's interesting," Rexan said raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly are they tormenting JACK?"

' _They are riding it.'_

"Alright, HK, here's what I want you to do: make a temporary copy of yourself and hack into one of their scrolls to instruct them to allow you to hack into JACK, then wait further instructions."

' _Right away.'_

* * *

' _Hello meatbags,'_ HK-47 greeted Tiviah as it hacked into her scroll.

"HK? What are you doing on my scroll?" Tiviah asked the AI as she pulled out her scroll to look at the swirling red orb on her screen.

' _I have been instructed by Master Rexan to assist you meatbags in your predicament. If you would just place your scroll on JACK's main body I will bring you over to where Master Rexan tells me to.'_

"And how do we know that is anyplace good?" Aeron asked the AI from below the robot.

' _Currently JACK is heading towards the lake in front of Beacon's cliffs where it will perform a mid-air roll so you both will let go of it. By my calculations you have a five percent chance of survival with using your auras to their maximum potential.'_

"Ok, ok, jeez," Tiviah said placing her scroll on JACK's main body. "You didn't have to tell us that JACK was planning to kill us." Moments later all of the blue lights on JACK flickered to red.

' _I was telling you the facts,'_ HK-47's voice said coming from JACK's speakers. ' _Now if you will give me a moment…'_

" _What the hell are you two doing?"_ Rexan asked the girls with his voice coming out of JACK's speakers.

"Rex?"

" _Yes, who else would it be? Now, what the hell are you two doing?"_

"Well, we were just hanging out trying to find something fun to do, then we saw JACK and thought we'd have some fun," Aeron told him.

' _She's lying,'_ HK told Rexan, ' _From checking JACK's video logs they deliberately went for it as soon as they entered the dorm room._

" _Alright,"_ Rexan said thinking for a moment, " _HK, please deliver these two to Scott at the library and delete that copy of yourself."_

' _Right away, Master."_

"You bastard!"

* * *

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Scott asked as he exited the library to see both Aeron and Tiviah being tied to a lamp post by JACK.

"It's been a long day," Aeron responded struggling against the cord. "Can you please have your robot let go of us?"

"JACK, did they deserve this?" Scott asked his robot. JACK let out a series of beeps that sounded similar to a confirmation. "Alright then. JACK, let's go back to the room."

"But what about us?" Tiviah asked him struggling against the cord as JACK released the cable letting it latch onto the tree.

"What about you?" he asked walking away.

* * *

"Hey Scott," Rex greeted Scott as he entered the dorm room.

"Hi Rex," Scott greeted him as he closed the door behind him after JACK flew in and landed on one of the other desks.

"And where are the girls?"

"A bit tied up at the moment," he replied deactivating JACK. "So, uh, Logan told me something interesting back at Eriford and I'd sort of like your input."

"Shoot," Rexan replied not even looking up from his book.

"If your semblance is incredibly dangerous, then why didn't you join the Enclave after your first teacher died?"

"I guess I never really saw the need to do that," Rexan said closing his book to look at his leader. "Willow was an amazing teacher and he worked with the Enclave, yes, but he taught me that there were more things to living than going by a strict set of rules set by the Enclave. That's why when he took me in he never brought me to the Enclave." He chuckled. "I remember when he told me all of this. He said that he was a friend of my parents, but to keep any of the Enclave representatives from bothering my birth parents he changed my name. Originally my name was not Rexan Ando, but Willow made me take his last name.

"The Enclave isn't as great as some people think, they basically are monks. Willow was more of a free spirit among them, so they sent him on missions a lot. I remember him telling me a story once about him fighting with two other hunters against twenty-or-so Enclave rogues where they all nearly died. when he got back to the Enclave they were all pissed off that he actually made it back alive. So Willow eventually left the Enclave when he took me in and he became a teacher full time for a job. After Willow was killed the Enclave did come for me though saying that I had great potential, and they wanted to know if I would willingly go with them to the Enclave. So I promptly gave them the finger and went on my way. Then shortly after I met up with Joras Zeama who became my second teacher."

"So, all in all, you don't like the Enclave?" Scott asked receiving a nod from Rexan. "Then why did you go through that long of a rant because of it instead of saying you didn't like them."

' _Scott,'_ HK-47 interrupted Rexan before he spoke again. ' _I believe it would be in your best interest to not go any further in this subject. Master Rexan has a tendency to go on rants about the Enclave.'_

"I do not."

' _Shall I play the 9 hour audio file labeled 'Master Rexan's Enclave Rant #1' Master?'_

"No," Rexan told him sighing. Then he turned to Scott. "Anyway, I don't like the Enclave. They're just a bunch of dickheads who don't use action very much. I don't care whether or not I could learn a lot about using my semblance from them, I'd rather stay weak than go with them."

"Weak?" Scott asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not explaining this twice in a day, maybe some other time," Rexan said pulling out his earbuds and inserted them into his scroll before laying down on his bed.

"Why do I get the feeling something happened today and I missed a huge part of it?" Scott asked himself as he sat down at his desk and began studying for the grimm studies test on Monday.

* * *

 **Well, I believe I covered everything.**

 **In case 2 and 2 didn't click Willow's full name is Willow Ando. Willow also is basically going to be considered a grey jedi just like Rexan because, well, he trained him.**

 **Anyway, I have to go because study hall is ending.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	10. There's a Storm a 'Comin

**Hello everybody, J. Van A here again with a new chapter. I'm posting this early because I actually have a crazy Human Biology test this week and I'll need to have more time to study during my study halls than writing this. So the next chapter may come a bit later than usual unless I decide to post a short chapter.**

 **There may be some things you question, but they will be answered later.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Morning," Rexan greeted his sleeping team causing them to roll away from him in annoyance. "Come on guys, today is Sunday and we have no actual work to do today. We could do a lot of activities today like maybe go down to Vale or something."

"Well," Scott mumbled from his bed, "as your leader I propose our first activity of the day is to sleep in. All in favor."

"Uugh," the other two groaned in agreement.

"And we now have a consens… agreement. Sleep in," Scott groaned as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to breakfast alone," Rexan said using his semblance to pull his beam sabers from his nightstand to his hands. Moments later he was gone.

"Aeron," Tiviah said trying to get her attention.

"What," she groaned in response.

"Did you notice Rexan woke up before the rest of us?"

* * *

"Alright, so my team has decided to pull a me to-" Rexan said as he turned around the corner heading toward the lunchroom just in time for his to smash his head into another person's. Holding his throbbing forehead he looked at the other person to see blonde hair and a black beanie.

"Jeez, watch where you're going," Joseph nearly yelled at his as he held his head cringing from the pain.

"Yeah, well, my bad, I normally don't wake up, this early in the morning," Rexan said using his aura to numb the pain. "Wait, Joseph Kidman, didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, your friend packs quite a punch," he replied cringing at the memory. "My team had to do without me for a week, which I think they enjoyed."

"Who's on your team?"

"Well, they aren't my original team, but we are the team of extras. The leader of the team is a really big science fiction buff who wears a light battlesuit with a coat over it. One of our other members is some sort of big shot from Mistral and apparently her parents are quite rich, but she's been out of town for a few days for something I never really bothered to remember. The last member is just a strange guy."

"And their names are?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," he said giving the monk a smirk as he walked past him. "Oh yeah, today is pancake day, so if you want some you might want to head over there before that ginger girl comes and eats them all."

"You know, you could come along and meet the ginger girl and their friends, they are actually good people."

"Maybe some other time," he said checking the time, "but for now I am meeting someone down at Vale."

* * *

"Hey Rex, how ya doin'," Yang greeted the monk as he sat down at the table. "It's been soo long since we last talked to go and your team, it's been like, how long?" she asked turning to Weiss.

"Why are you asking me?" Weiss asked her in mild shock.

"Because you're the one who usually keeps track of time."

"Well, I don't know, maybe someone should just ask _somebody_ and we'll get this straightened out."

 **J. Van A: Chapter five**

"Thank you, chapter five, and that was back on July 23," Weiss told Yang in a matter-of-factly voice.

"So wait, are we still following the chapter or are we just saying what Van has decided to spill out of his brain on his keyboard?" Rexan asked the group causing them all to ponder that question for a moment.

Ruby then broke the silence. "So, I heard your team already went on a mission."

"Yeah, but are we just going to ignore the fourth wall breaks?" Rexan asked the group of girls.

"Well, we could just ignore them and continue on with this fanfic chapter," Blake said placing her book down on the table. "So how did your mission go?"

"You just broke the fourth wall! You can't do that then just go back to the normal chapter conversation," Rexan told her then a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his shoulder pulling him towards Ren making him uncomfortable.

"Rex," he said quietly already managing to freak him out, "there is a point in fanfiction where you just stop questioning and accept what is going on. According to most of the fanfics on this website I am a completely antisocial martial artist who has a hyperactive energetic teleporting psychopath for a partner and childhood friend. My advice is to shut up and go along with it."

"So," Rexan said then paused as Ren moved away from him and continued with his conversation with Nora, "The mission was somewhat interesting to say the least."

* * *

Joseph sighed to himself as the bullhead landed. Adjusting his headphones he headed to the exits then began his journey through Vale to the international airship docks.

Entering Vale's market he messed with a couple of vendors by swapping half of their apples with oranges and vise versa. At one point he saw a child get yelled at for almost stealing an apple and as he watched the child walk away he used his semblance to toss a fresh one into the kids hands.

"You know, that still is considered stealing," he heard a familiar voice say from behind him. Turning around he saw a woman with blue eyes and short black hair with gold highlights standing behind him. She smiled then picked an orange off of a nearby pile and began peeling it.

"Hypocrite," he told her as they both began walking together.

"All I said was that it was stealing, I wasn't saying anything against it," she told him as she ate a slice then offered him one, which he refused. "So, you going to the docks to pick up our last remaining teammate too?"

"No, I'm just walking through Vale in the direction of the docks for no reason," he sarcastically replied.

"You don't have to be such a dick. You know that right?"

"Whatever, where is Darren?" Joseph asked then from behind them came a loud roaring sound as a man in a red lined black hooded coat pulled up beside them and parked.

Taking off his helmet they both say his long platinum blonde hair slightly blind them for a second before their eyes adjusted. Taking off his sunglasses they both saw his sapphire blue eyes just as he hopped off his motorcycle.

"You rang?" Darren asked them both as he leaned against his motorcycle.

"You could've just walked with us instead of hauling that piece of junk from the student garage," the woman told Darren gesturing towards the motorcycle.

"Nice to see you too, Meadow," he greeted her with a mock bow and a glare. "For the record I personally like my motorcycle. Considering I like it more than I did my old team before they dropped out, and since I've only been on a team with you for little over a month, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah blah, blah blah," she said making a talking gesture with her hand mocking him. "Shut up. Everyone knows your team dropped out because they were all weak, and that Ozpin pulled the strings making the weakest students on a team together. You were just the stubborn one."

"Yeah, fuck you, say that in the arena, then we'll see who's mocking who," he said moving in close grabbing the fingers of his right glove.

"Oh yes, Mr. _Freaky Hand_ is going to teach me a lesson," she retorted, "Now come on, we have to meet L at the docks."

* * *

"Wow, and you guys fought alongside a full fledged hunter?" Ruby asked Rexan with wide curious eyes.

"Sergeant, but they kinda do have to go through similar training, so kinda," Rexan answered her as most of the others were either talking about other things or paying attention to his story. Basically it was Nora and Ruby listening, and everyone else having their own conversations.

"Ooh, what was his fighting style, his weapons, and what kind of pancakes does he like?" Nora asked him.

"Uhh, I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know," Rexan answered her confusing the two. "I was busy with my own thing with Aeron." Yang's antenna twitched.

"Rex~" Yang sang turning to Rexan.

"What? NO! No, there is nothing between Aeron and me, we were fighting grimm, that's it."

"Oh yeah, you two were slaying _monsters_ together."

"I don't even know how that was an innuendo," Rexan commented standing up and began leaving the table, "If you want a more accurate description of Logan, go talk with Scott and Tiviah. They're in the dorm room doing nothing." At that both the hyperactives disappeared leaving Rexan behind with a smirk. "Oh yeah, they're also sleeping." Turning his back away from the teams he strode towards the exit of the cafeteria. "HK, _Bananarama_ in five."

' _Understood, Master.'_

* * *

"So why are you freaking out?" Darren asked Joseph as they waited at the gate for their last remaining team member.

"Oh maybe because her dad scares me," Joseph told him. "Seriously, last time I saw him he was wearing a full combat suit with a giant gun cannon thing on his back."

"Are you seriously worried about the flame railthrower? Her parents are scientists and they've been working on that design for the better part of ten years," Meadow told them both as she spotted the last member exiting the bullhead followed by her parents. "Anyway, he's not carrying it today."

"I was running a bit late," a voice told them from a distance away. Looking up they saw a wolf faunus with black hair and red eyes approach the group. Getting a better look they saw he had a large scar over his left eye and was wearing a grey aviator hooded trench coat. "I didn't have time to grab the railthrower before Lily's dance recital."

"Dad! Would you please stop calling it a recital," a voice said from behind him. Walking out from behind the wolf faunus came a girl about a head shorter than him. She had dark green hair with wolf ears tilted back in a threatening stance. Her eyes were a dark shade of red and for a split second the rest of her eyes flickered black as she shot her father a death glare. "It was a dance performance I had been practicing for months. If you say recital it makes it sound like I'm five."

"She takes after you soo much, Blaise," a woman nearby commented to the older faunus. Standing next to him was a woman slightly shorter than Lily with green hair and emerald eyes.

"No, the hair and the snippy comment, that's all you, Eva," Blaise told her gesturing towards his daughter. "At least she got the Campione height genes. Do you know how non-threatening this ball of ' _joy'_ would be if she was your height when you were seventeen."

Eva simply smiled at her husband before tilting her head. In one swift movement she punched him right under the ribs causing him to fall to the ground. Ignoring her husband she turned to Lily. "Now, Liliana Campione, have a fun year at Beacon. Avoid strange packages in the mail, don't trust the headmaster to send you on an easy mission, make sure your teammates don't have a dark past that'll come back and bite them in the ass, and you'll have a fine year." Reaching down she grabbed the cringing wolf faunus by the hood and began dragging him back onto the bullhead. "Remember to call."

"I love you Lily!" Blaise shouted down the hallway as he was being dragged by his wife.

"That was interesting," Darren said to the rest of his team.

"Don't mind them," Lily sighed, "My dad just likes to dote on me."

"I have a feeling of Deja Vu," Joseph said rubbing his temples.

* * *

Leaving the cafeteria Rexan made his way to the courtyard. Adjusting his belt he made sure his beam sabers were properly secured. Making his way towards the main tower he pulled an earpiece from his pocket and securely placed it in his ear. He was about to talk to HK-47 until a different voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Ando," Ms. Neros said from behind him causing him to jump slightly. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Rexan told her slightly embarrassed.

"Right," she said smiling. "Actually I was hoping if I could speak with you for a moment."

"Look, if it's about what I did on the first day of classes with my semblance, even Ozpin said it was fine," Rexan tried to defend himself.

"No, not that. I was actually hoping I could talk with you about a mutual acquaintance of ours," she said getting his interest. "You should know him, after all he did train you most of your life."

"Are you talking about Wil-" Rexan asked before he was cut off by an explosion from the main tower's doors throwing them open. "What the hell?!"

' _That was not me,'_ HK-47 replied. ' _If I were to guess I would say it was a circuit overload. Shall I continue with_ Bananarama _?'_

"Are you ok?" Ms. Neros asked Rexan as they both began jogging over to the site of the explosion.

"Yes," Rexan said answering them both. "Look, can we talk about Willow later, because I think this is more important at the moment."

"Alright, fine," she said looking slightly disappointed, but then she looked at the doorway with an expression of mild shock. "You have got to be kidding me."

Emerging from the smoke came a figure dressed in a closed white hooded trench coat. Around his shoulders was a black satchel, and on his face was a black metallic gas mask with black lenses. Reaching to his belt the man pulled out two long beam saber hilts and pressed their buttons creating two gold laser beams.

"Well, that's interesting," Rexan commented activating his red and purple sabers getting into a battle stance. "Ms. Neros, unless you have your own beam sabers and years of training, I'd suggest you leave."

"Alright," she nodded in agreement.

"Go get some help and if they have titanite weapons that would be great," he told her using his semblance to jump propelling himself forward swinging his blades that the man easily blocked. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is of no importance," the man replied in a dark voice parrying Rexan's next attack, "but most people call me Blizzard." Blocking Rexan's next attack in one swift movement with brute force Blizzard disarmed Rexan's purple saber then cut the red one's head off destroying the fire crystal. With the destruction of the fire crystal the red saber exploded throwing Rexan back hitting a tree.

"Ok, that is the last time I use anything less than titanite for my saber hilts," Rexan said ripping off his tattered left sleeve and wrapped it around his hand he somewhat managed to protect with his aura from the explosion. "HK, please contact my team and tell them of the situation." Using his semblance he pulled his purple hilt to him and again entered a battle stance. "Alright, jackass. You have to deal with me for a good ten minutes before help arrives. I hope you can keep up, because I'd rather not kill a living person."

* * *

"Yes, Ruby, a mechanical arm with retractable blades," Scott answered the energetic girl again rubbing his eyes. ' _I swear I am going to kill Rex next time I see him for this.'_

"And what kind of gun did he hav-" Ruby asked him until an explosion sounded off in the distance.

Running over to the window Aeron paused as she watched Rexan jump at a white figure swinging his beam sabers. Not even five seconds later the area around Rexan's left hand exploded throwing him back.

"Guys, we need to help Rex, he's fighting somebody in a white coat who uses beam sabers," Aeron told her team as she sat down at the mini bonfire for a second.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tiviah asked her pulling her cloak over her shoulders watching Nora and Ruby bolt out of the room to their dorms. "In case you can't tell, we don't have titanite weapons."

"You guys might not, but I do," Aeron said pulling out her scroll setting the rocket locker's location to the outside of the dorm building.

"And what about us?" Scott asked her pulling on his do-rag.

' _Perhaps I can be of some assistance meatbags,'_ HK-47 said appearing on each of their scrolls. ' _Master Rexan has told me to inform you that he is currently engaging in combat a terrorist known as 'Blizzard'.'_

"Ok HK," Scott said pinching the bridge of his nose, "but to repeat Tiviah's question, we don't have titanite weapons."

' _Inside Master Rexan's nightstand is his blaster pistol, according to my files you are the better marksman of the team. I cannot help you out with titanite weapons, Tiviah, but Master Rexan appears to be injured and I have taken inventory on each of your supplies and you are considered the better healer of the team.'_

"Scott, catch," Aeron said tossing Scott Rexan's blaster. "Now everyone, move."

* * *

Swinging his saber upward Rexan blocked Blizzard's downwards strike, then he quickly swung it right parrying his attack. In the split second Blizzard staggered Rexan focused his semblance and kicked Blizzard directly in the chest throwing him back into a nearby tree breaking it. Standing up Blizzard barely had any time to react before a red laser flew right past his head.

"Took you guys long enough," Rexan said falling down onto one knee holding his burnt hand trying to focus his aura. "Scott, remember lasers aren't affected by gravity like bullets. Make sure the crosshairs are trained on the guy you're shooting at."

"Shut up!" Scott shouted at a distance away as the three remaining members of STAR were charging forward. "Would you rather I let you get shot?"

"No, but seriously guys, what took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aeron said drawing her greatsword standing in front of Rexan, "I guess we didn't receive the 'Hey, you're going to be attacked by a terrorist today' memo."

"Well I didn't either, otherwise I would've made new beam saber hilts out of titanite," Rexan said holding up his bandaged hand. "On a side note, I'm going to need to build a new saber."

"Can we focus on the task at hand?" Tiviah asked pointing at Blizzard who at this point was deflecting several laser bolts from Scott. Grabbing his hand she reached into her satchel and pulled out a healing dust crystal. "Now, just sit still and let me heal your hand."

"It's fine, aura can heal that later," Rexan said attempting to wave off the injury with his left hand before he felt stabbing pain from it. "Alright, give me the dust."

Meanwhile at Blizzard he blocked one more blaster bolt before he reached behind him and grabbed a white metallic blaster. Aiming it at Scott he fired off one gold bolt hitting Scott in the shoulder burning through most of his body armor. Then holstering his pistol Blizzard grabbed both of his long sabers and connected them both at the ends.

"Well, that's interesting," Aeron said rubbing the fire dust onto her greatsword. "Rexan, you're the expert on the whole beam saber fighting style."

"Jar'Kai fighting style," Rexan said then paused cringing from the rapidly healing hand, "Advanced dual wielding. Just watch the back laser beam, most dual-bladed saber wielders go for the cheap uppercut."

"Good to know," Aeron said then charged Blizzard and slammed her greatsword into the front beam knocking it into the ground. Then she raised her right arm and blocked the second beam with her bracers. Letting go of her greatsword she pulled back her left hand and was about to punch Blizzard until he stretched out his hand throwing Aeron back with his semblance.

"I have what I came here, thanks to your little friend here," he said pointed at Rexan confusing everyone. Reaching into his black satchel he pulled out two small cylinders. "You should have your AI be more cautious about what servers it trips. Thanks to your AI, I now have the improved beam saber power cells." He placed the power cells back into the satchel then stretched out his hand. "I have no more reason to fight. After all, my ride is here." Moments later one of Beacon's small bullheads flew over the group of students now gathered to watch the scene. With it continuing its flight Blizzard ran towards the cliff. Aeron and Scott were about to run after him before Rexan used his semblance to hold them back.

"What the hell Rex?!" Scott demanded from him.

"None of you guys understand," Rexan said standing back up to confront his leader. "The gold beamed sabers are a whole lot more dangerous than any I have. My red saber would've taken a few seconds to burn through your aura. Gold beamed sabers burn through arua instantly, and without the proper training you'd surely be killed. If your armor wasn't so thick you'd have a gaping hole in your shoulder."

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" Scott asked him getting right up in his face. "Some terrorist with gold beam sabers and your semblance now has improved power cells. What are the power cells supposed to do?"

"Theoretically, the power cells would be able to increase the heat generated for the beam sabers. Now if he were to use it with his gold beam sabers they would be able to cut through titanite almost as easily as through skin. So, we… _I_ have to stop him," he told them pulling out his scroll. "HK, send the Ebon Hawk to me now."

' _Right away, Master.'_

"Rex, it is too dangerous, you said it yourself. Let us come with you," Aeron said walking closer to Rexan.

He jerked around and glared at her. "No! This is my fault, nobody else is going to die because of me!" he shouted at her then thrusted his hands forward pushing his team back with his semblance just as the Ebon Hawk parked right next to him. Getting onto the speeder he turned to his team again. "Do not follow me." With that he engaged the speeders thrusters and flew off the Beacon Cliffs.

* * *

 **Now, that was interesting. Blizzard, the terrorist from the previous chapter being only mentioned is now in the story, but since I haven't fully thought up his combat style with the dual bladed saber, I decided to have his combat be sort of lacking... well that and another reason.**

 **You know, I was really close to having Rexan's hand being blown off, but then I decided against it. Though, if I were to have him have a robotic hand he could have a blaster built in it or a beam saber shooting out of it.**

 **I don't know, I'll put that idea on the back burner. Oh yeah, Blaise and Eva are back!**

 **...**

 **And they also have a daughter, but that's not important... well kinda. I will be having the rest of BLZE appear in this story somewhere, but this is still STAR's story.**

 **And does Rexan really feel no guilt about Willow? What is Bananarama? How will Rexan fight Blizzard with only one saber? Well I wouldn't be asking unless it was important.**

 **Heh heh, the next chapter is going to interesting.**

 **Have a nice day, ad see you next time,**

 **-J. Van A**


	11. Time to go Clubbin'

**Hello, hello, hello, this is J. Van A with the newest chapter. I had my test and I passed it barely. Anyway, this chapter does have some plot, revealing some BLZEing Remnant characters, and some action. Rex doesn't really make an appearance till later. Also, I decided to give Lily the railgun spear that appeared in BLZEing Remnant's last chapter.**

 **Well, anyway,**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"So should we go after him?" Aeron asked her team as they watched Rexan speed across the lake trying to catch up with the bullhead.

"Did you not hear him?" Tiviah asked her. "If Blizzard uses those new power cells, then he could cut through your bracers and greatsword. You would die, and so would we."

"So the real question here is: How did Blizzard get into Beacon in the first place?" Ozpin asked approaching the group. "I suggest you three follow me into my office, you're still somewhat making a scene in front of the other students." He gestured to the group of students gathered. He then began walking back to the main tower with the rest of STAR following behind.

A few minutes later after maneuvering around the debris from the exploded doors the four of them made their way up to Ozpin's office and sat around his desk.

"So," Ozpin began sitting down in his chair grabbing his coffee mug he had previously left to go get the team, "There apparently is a breach in the school's security. Since I am the headmaster of this school I need to find it and plug it up to prevent future problems. Mr. Alasdair, since you have done the most research on Blizzard, I need you to answer me this: How many people has he killed?"

"Well," Scott thought for a moment, "I don't think the website actually said he had reported kills."

"So if he has no reported kills that means he doesn't have a reason for killing, why does he need the improved power cells. Actually, he is only labeled here as a terrorist because of his use of explosives in buildings where, same as before, nobody died." Ozpin pulled up the website on Blizzard Scott had been using the day before onto the window. Then he pulled up a 3D digital model of Beacon. "So, the question is: what was he really here for?"

"So which question do you want us to answer?" Tiviah asked the headmaster who pressed several buttons on his scroll and the projected files had downloaded themselves onto their scrolls.

"Both of them, hopefully," he said refilling his mug. "This is going to be an important mission for the three of you, since your fourth member is off chasing storms. There is a teacher here who owes me a lot of favors and since his classes are only taught to fourth years in the second semester, he should be free. Before you begin, make sure to stop by and speak to him."

* * *

"So, how did the performance go?" Joseph asked Lily as they walked through the streets of Vale heading back to Beacon.

"It was fine," she shrugged. "After it was over my dad made a huge deal out of the whole thing. Then my parents took Uncle Lucius and his family out to dinner along with their friends."

"Your family seems to care for you a lot," Meadow said to Lily who groaned. "What?"

"Even too much love from family can be bad. My mom would hardly ever leave me alone and my dad constantly was embarrassing me in public at every performance. At least they taught me how to fight when I said I wanted to be a huntress."

"I thought your parents were scientists," Darren said following the group from behind.

"They are, but not really," Lily said confusing them. "My parents are technically hunters, but when my grandpa died my mom inherited the company. Now when the Manos Corporation makes new weapons my dad tests them out whenever he goes on hunting trips."

"Does your dad go on many trips?" Joseph asked her.

"Well, yeah. He is only home for maybe a week or two at a time except for when he is taking a break," she answered him.

"So, has he ever missed any one of your performances?"

"No, not real-" she told him until the sound of a low flying bullhead interrupted her. Looking up at the sky they saw one of Beacon's personal transport bullheads fly overhead with a white figure jumping out of it landing on a nearby building. "Ok, all in favor of skipping the heart-to-heart and going to investigate that."

"Well, are you coming?" Darren asked her already across the street with Meadow following behind calling over the team's lockers.

* * *

"Ok, so is this the room?" Scott asked his teammates as they came across an office with the name plate scratched off.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Aeron said opening the door. "Hello, Ozpin said that we should speak with y-" Suddenly there was a thunk on the door and Aeron nearly screamed.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Don't you kids know how to knock!" the voice shouted from the other side of the door. Opening the door Scott and Tiviah both saw a wolf faunus with brown hair, blue eyes, and a robotic arm staring at the door in shock. Looking at the door both of them saw a throwing knife imbedded into the door. "Do you not know how dangerous that was? That right there was a Campione Family style aura piercing knife. If I were to have hit you, you'd be dead."

"Why do you have those, Professor?" Tiviah asked him stepping into the room removing the knife from the door.

"Well, for starters, I made them. I haven't met your team yet, have I?" he asked them walking away from his desk. Making his way around the random stacks of boxes he managed to get in front of Scott and extended his hand. "Sedric Campione, Advanced Bio-Chem and Engineering teacher."

"Scott Alasdair, first year, leader of team STAR," Scott greeted him shaking the metallic hand.

"So, your friend here said something about Ozpin before shrieking, which really hurts my ears by the way," he said walking back over to his desk patting the frozen Aeron's shoulder as he passed.

"Yeah, right," Scott said pulling his scroll off of his belt. "Ozpin wants us to investigate how the terrorist Blizzard got into the school and his goal."

"And I can't really help you there," Sedric said going back to his papers.

"What?"

"I really can't. I can't help you find holes in the security, for that you'd need…" he said trailing off as he heard rustling in the vents.

"We'd need what?"

"You'd need someone who breaks into Beacon on a regular basis," a voice said from above them. Moments later the vent cover popped off and a wolf faunus girl with black hair and red eyes stuck her head out of the opening. "Hiya!" she greeted them as she slipped out of the vent landing on the office floor. "Lucia Campione, I'm mostly just a substitute teacher."

"And my little sister," Sedric added going back to his research.

"Yes, that," Lucia said then shrugged. "So, you guys need to plug a hole."

* * *

"So this is weird," Joseph said sheathing his cutlasses then holstering his magnums on the back of his belt.

"What's so weird?" Meadow asked him pulling her long coat over her battle suit. Then she reached into her locker and pulled out her large revolver **(Quick A/N: Fatebringer pistol from Destiny)** and holstered it onto her belt. "We called Ozpin and he explained the whole story. What is strange with that?"

"Oh, we were just supposed to pick up Lily and go back to Beacon. I mean, we still haven't had time to figure out how to work as a team yet."

" _Hurry up!"_ Darren shouted through Joseph's scroll on his end. " _I can only follow this guy for so long! He nearly gave me the slip by running down the roof of a building. Jokes on him, I found a ramp and have impeccable balance."_

"Is he driving on the rooftops?" Lily asked them holstering her railgun pistol on her belt. Taking off her long sleeved jacket she grabbed her dark green sleeveless hoodie and pulled it over her black t-shirt with the large Campione family symbol over her right shoulder.

" _He's over at the industrial district near some of the more shady bars. He also appears to have somebody with him, a taller man in heavy armor. I'm going to hang back before fighting."_

"We'll be there soon," Meadow said pulling her gloves giving off a slight golden glow.

* * *

"Ok, so if we are trying to find out how Blizzard got in, why are we in the workshops?" Aeron asked Lucia as they walked onto the first year's workshop floor.

"Well, that is an interesting question," she replied trailing off as she began walking over to one wall. "You guys said that Blizzard came and took the power cells from Rexan's workspace. And since the workshop is directly connected to Beacon's main tower via elevator we can assume that he came here at some point. Now unless Blizzard came into Beacon and was walking around making his way over to the workshops, he must've gotten in somehow."

"And how would he have gotten in?" Tiviah asked her as she stopped in front of the trash compactor.

"Garbage chute," she said opening the trash compactor. "Beacon has on one side of the cliffs a place where the garbage is picked up by the Vale sanitation service. Blizzard could've climbed through the chute, to the workshops, and have gotten the power cells."

"So then why didn't he just go back through the chute and not have to deal with fighting the students?" Scott asked her.

"I can only think of one reason," she said picking up a piece of scrap iron. Holding it over the hole she dropped it and several seconds later there was a loud clank. "Beacon does try to recycle, so a few years back Ozpin had some powerful magnets stationed at some openings throughout the chute system. Now if I were to guess, Blizzard had some titanite weaponry and armor so they didn't get magnetized, and if your friend Rexan used titanite for the power cell coverings, then why wouldn't Blizzard go back through the chute unless…"

"Unless he came here for something else," Aeron answered her.

"Precisely. I think we should go and check your friend's workplace."

* * *

Walking into Junior's club Blizzard made his way over to the bar and met with the owner. Sitting down on a barstool he removed his gas mask keeping the hood up to prevent others from recognizing him.

"So, you're calling yourself Blizzard now?" Junior asked Blizzard as he finished putting the alcohol bottles back on their shelves. "The outfit goes along well. I take it you're wearing much more than just a closed trench coat."

"Titanite mesh underlay," Blizzard explained as he caught the water Junior slid over to him. "Titanite bracers, boots, and gas mask. It took a lot longer than you'd think to make them by yourself. The man I came in with is currently checking out your other patrons making sure they aren't remotely related to a form of law enforcement."

"Good to know. So, I got your message a while back. The other's couldn't make it today."

"I really don't care much about that. About my information I requested-" Blizzard said before a gold orb of light exploded at the doors forcing them open. "Son of a bitch." He reached over and pulled back on his helmet.

"Everyone remain calm!" Meadow shouted into the club firing off several rounds in the air. "We are not here to rob you!"

"That seems like the complete opposite entrance for telling people you're not robbing them," Darren chuckled before Meadow hit him in the chest.

"Anyway, we are here to take down a terrorist by the name of Blizzard known for recently attacking Beacon Academy."

"And who are you?" Blizzard asked them using the mask's voice distorter.

"We are team X," Lily explained pulling her spear from her back rotating the railgun's at the base of the spear tip. "And we are taking you in." Throwing the spear the railgun counterparts fired off increasing the speed of the throw directed at Blizzard. He simply sidestepped letting the spear embed itself into the bar. With a growl he pressed a button on her bracelet activating the spear's railguns to rotate again firing off to fly back to her hands.

"Nice toys you guys have," Blizzard complemented them pulling out one hilt. Activating the beam saber the gold blade illuminated the immediate area around him with a soft glow. "Though, I think mine are better."

"Yeah, we know," Meadow said gripping her pistol tighter. "Beam saber, really powerful, and since we can see your satchel still has some cylindrical contents in it, it is not able to cut through titanite."

"You would be correct," Blizzard said walking down onto the dance floor where the crowd had vacated. "I didn't have much time to replace mine since some other Beacon student was chasing me. So to make this fight fair, I will only use one saber."

"You seriously don't get it do you?" Lily asked as she, Darren, and Joseph walked down to the dance floor. "We are one of the few teams with all titanite weaponry."

"Then I guess it would be somewhat fair," Blizzard said then swung at the group only to be stopped mid swing. The very end of the beam had been stopped by the tip of Darren's large longsword. Looking closer he saw that Darren wasn't even straining from holding the red and black longsword with only his left hand. "Now that is interesting."

"Bring it on asshole," Darren said then redirected both blades upwards and pivoting his body he pulled out his stacked dual barrel pistol with his right hand firing off two bullets at Blizzard that he easily blocked.

Barely having any time to react Blizzard blocked two cutlasses aiming at his face. Redirecting them he managed to raise his left arm to block the spear tip using his bracer. Kicking Darren backwards he used his semblance to throw Joseph into a nearby railing. Then pivoting his body he slammed the beam saber at Lily giving her just enough time to block it with the shaft of her spear. Redirecting the beam to the side she aimed the tip at Blizzard. Rotating the railgun counterparts she fired off two rounds connecting with his chest throwing him through the club's railing into the bar right next to where Junior was standing there calculating the cost for tonight's damages.

"Meadow, a little cover would be nice," Lily said allowing time for her railgun's to recharge. "Meadow?"

"You children should really be leaving. You don't even realize that you've lost," Blizzard chuckled as he looked toward the door. Looking in the direction of their missing member Lily saw Meadow standing there terrified as a man in white and black armor was standing behind her holding her mouth shut with a blaster aimed at her head. "This is my… colleague. I consider him the calm before the storm. I'm going to give you one chance to leave all in one peace. I suggest you take that chance, it would really be a shame if you guys lost another one of your team members."

* * *

"There's nothing here," Aeron said looking around the room only to see the two halves of an Atlesian Knight on a work bench next to the schematics for the improved power cells and a different one. Other than those and some scrap pieces of titanite with some spare electronics were the only things in the room.

"Unless Blizzard was interested in the schematics for a beam saber that could," he paused for a second to read the description, "only burn through nonorganic material, there's nothing else here for him."

"I have the strange feeling that we're missing something here," Tiviah said sitting on the open workbench.

"Don't worry, things like that happen a lot around Beacon," Lucia said tossing a chunk of titanite in the air and catching it.

* * *

"We need to take him in," Darren said stabbing the tip of his sword into the ground twisting the handle to activate the fire dust chamber in the blade heating it up.

"But we can't risk Meadow," Joseph said sheathing his cutlasses as his magnums returned themselves to their holsters. "Everyone stand down."

"Just give me two minutes," Lily said rotating the railguns backwards, "maybe three, I've always wondered how much force it would take to break through titanite."

"Lily! We are leaving!" Joseph commanded. "He's right, we can't let Meadow die. I'm sure Ozpin would agree. Blizzard, you win."

"Wise decision. Calm, let the girl go," Blizzard said then motioned for Calm to let Meadow go.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Rex?" Aeron shouted as she punched the wall of the dorm room creating a hole.

"Calm down, Aeron," Tiviah said trying to calm the knight down. "We already contacted Ozpin, and he's giving Scott access to the team finder app after remotely turning on Rex's gps."

"Already ahead of you," Scott said entering the room. "Ozpin tracked Rex's scroll to a bar on the outskirts of Vale that has been notorious for scumbags to meet. After contacting team X, they discovered Rex's speeder behind the bar under some boxes after they had fought Blizzard and lost receiving no injuries. When they found his scroll they found his reply to my message explaining that he was going to watch Blizzard after the fight and hope to find out more information. He also said that since he used up most of his aura to protect his hand from blowing off he explained that he wouldn't fight him."

"So, when will he be back?"

"Sometime soon," Scott answered them. "I also contacted team X and they said that there was another man there covered head to toe in white and black armor apparently named 'Calm.'"

"So, what do we need to do?" Aeron asked him.

He sighed. "Leave it to the professionals. Ozpin said he's bringing some hunters to Beacon to help the Campione siblings find this guy. We are just students, not hunters, not yet."

* * *

After a few more minutes the team of Beacon students left the building. "Now that was fun."

"And who is paying for the damages done this time?" Junior asked him as Blizzard pulled himself from the bar's wreckage. "Blondie already drained my accidents and damages account for the whole year. I'm also sure that you can't pay for the damages, Blizzard."

"Oh, I'm sure you can just send Beacon the bill. Oh yeah, Junior, when we're sure nobody on the law side is listening," he paused for a moment to take off his helmet and set it on the table. Taking off his hood he shook his head to let his brown hair fall down. "Call me Rex. Now, did you find the information I asked for?"

"Unfortunately, no," Junior answered him finishing up the calculations. "Finding information results vary depending on how secretive the person you're trying to find is."

"Yeah, I know," Rexan said grabbing his helmet off of the counter and began heading out the door. "HK, finish plan Bananarama then deactivate yourself."

' _As you wish, Master,'_ Calm replied now using HK-47's voice. ' _I have found a shipping container and already purchased it. Beginning to head over there now.'_

"Alright HK, I'm going back to Beacon soon, just give me a few minutes," Rexan responded to the robot as they both left the building.

After the two of them Junior reached under his counter and pulled out his scroll. Beginning a call the person on the other side answered with only the image of a chess piece. "He came by again. I seriously think we should give the kid the information he's been searching for so long."

" _Hei, how many times do I need to tell you this: if he finds them, then he won't work for us any longer. He told us when he joined he would only do our work until he got his information,"_ the sultry voice responded from the other end.

"Well, for our sakes he doesn't find out we're withholding this information," Junior said just as a loud booming sound resonated through the club coming from a building collapsing. "He is getting a bit agitated."

* * *

 **Yay, Blizzard is actually Rexan in disguise. I had to add that little bit in to make sure you guys realize he's not a complete jerk by deceiving his friends and becoming a known terrorist.**

 **So, Rexan is looking for some specific information. I think in the next chapter I will get back to the RWBY story line.**

 **12 DAYS TILL VOLUME 3! I can't wait.**

 **Oh yeah Darren is based strongly off of Nero from Devil May Cry 4 and Meadow is based off of a warlock class character in Destiny who uses the Fatebringer pistol.**

 **Well, anyway, I need to go.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	12. Enter, The Lone Wolf! (and co)

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A with the newest chapter of Shine Bright Like the Stars, a story that surprisingly isn't all about Rexan, even though he is a major character.**

 **I know I missed Monday, but I was busy with school and other thing. I do have a life outside of Fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, we do get to see some fights and hear more vague past from Blaise and Eva. Also A NEW CHARACTER APPROACHES!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

After returning to Beacon, Rexan drove his speeder back into student parking with his Blizzard outfit in the storage compartment. Running across the campus he nearly made it back to the dorm building. Focusing as much of his semblance as he could into his legs, he jumped in the air landing on the room's window sil. Opening the window he silently climbed into the room standing right in front of Aeron's small bonfire.

"So, you finally decided to show up," Aeron said from the other side of the fire sitting in a chair with the glow from the fire illuminating part of her face. "The others had decided to go get some sleep. I figured since I am your partner I would wait up for you. It's two in the morning."

"Really? two?" Rexan asked trying to walk past his partner, but she stuck out her arm hitting him in the chest right where Lily had shot him creating a bruise. He winced from the pain which Aeron noticed.

"So, I take it you got in a fight."

"When I was watching Blizzard in the club one of Junior's henchmen found me. He shot me in the chest before I could get out, I managed to use my aura to protect myself, but now I'm really exhausted," Rexan explained walking past her flopping down on his bed falling asleep immediately.

"What are you hiding Rex?" Aeron asked him silently as she moved over to sit down in front of the bonfire staring at the embers.

* * *

"So, we get back home and not two minutes later we get a call from Ozpin saying he wants our help. Why can't we just go home and stay there for a while?" Blaise complained as both he and Eva boarded a transport bullhead back to Vale.

"Come on, Blaise. We both know that you would've gone crazy staying at home for too long," Eva told him causing him to shrug. "Exactly. Anyway, we get to go visit your siblings at Beacon, not to mention we can go visit Lily."

"You do have a point. So, do you think the rest of our team will be there?" Blaise asked her as they both found their seats.

"Well, last I heard Lapis was working for the Atlesian military with Quinton and Zaria was on a hunting trip in Vacuo. We probably are the only ones Ozpin called in unless he called in some other hunters."

"Well that's unfortunate. You don't think the twins are there?"

"If they are, then we would only be two people short of a family reunion," Eva chuckled as she pulled her sleeping mask over her eyes.

* * *

"Does he realize that we have classes today?" Scott asked Aeron snapping her out of her daze from watching the fire.

"Uhh… maybe," she answered blinking a few times. "He came back late last night and immediately fell asleep." Standing up she stretched for a moment before picking an ember out of the fire and tossing it onto Rexan's bed. "That'll wake him up."

"More like set the whole building on fire," Scott said running over to Rexan's bed grabbing the ember throwing it back to the fire. "What the hell Aeron?"

"Really guys? I've had a long day," Rexan groaned as he rolled off of his bed onto the floor dragging his blanket with him.

"Rex, hurry up. We have combat classes today," Tiviah said poking Rexan side with her staff. "Goodwitch even sent out a mass message to all the teams saying when the members will fight and you are first against Sky Lark."

"Why the _fuck_ does this shit keep happening to me," Rexan groaned as he pulled himself off of the ground. Then he began letting out a series of annoyed mumbles as he grabbed his beam saber and various crystals. " _Fucking Glynda and her fucking classes with me having to fight first every fucking time. If they want a show, I'll give them a fucking show."_

"I have a feeling he's pissed off," Tiviah whispered to Aeron who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, Ozpin, why did you call us in?" Blaise asked walking into the headmaster's office with Eva taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack that appeared beside the door. Skeptically looking at the coat rack Eva pulled off her own green jacket and hung it beside her husband's.

"Do you ever read my messages? And anyway, more importantly, where do those coat racks keep coming from?" Ozpin asked the duo as they both sat down in the desks in front of them. "I've been curious since the first day your team showed up at Beacon."

"Come on Ozpin, I didn't do this in every class we had together, and it was like two total due to you being a year ahead of us," Blaise said trying to bat away the question. "But seriously, why did you call us in?"

"Well, _Mr. Campione,_ if you were to have read my messages, you would already know the whole situation. Yesterday, a known terrorist broke into Beacon, stole some very powerful tech and then assaulted one of my students before escaping. He is known as Blizzard, a man with the semblance of the Enclave members," Ozpin explained. "I am asking that you two, along with Blaise's siblings to investigate Blizzard. I have also made a call with the Enclave and they will be sending one of their members over here to assist you."

"Did they happen to give you a name?" Eva asked him slouching in her chair.

"Unfortunately, no. But since it is the Enclave, their members typically dressed in simple tunics and pants, just watch for a monk walking on the premises," he replied then remembered. "There is a student here who goes by the name Rexan Ando, is is a person who does have the same semblance as those in the Enclave and dresses the same as them, however he is not affiliated with them."

"I have just one more question," Blaise said leaning over to the headmaster. "Can we pull in one student team to help us out during this mission."

"Oh certainly," Ozpin replied watching the smile come over Blaise's face, then he smirked, "Team STAR will be getting their mission information during lunch. Feel free to borrow them whenever you wish. I would allow you to borrow other teams, however, they have tests coming up soon."

"Oh come on," Blaise complained falling back into his chair.

"Also, I think you'd like this," Ozpin replied taking a sip from his mug. "Today is the first years' individual combat sessions. The student Rexan Ando is participating first, so if you wish to observe beam saber combat, I would run over there."

* * *

Groaning, Rexan entered the arena holding his beam saber hilt in his right hand. Walking over to the middle of the arena just a few paces away from Sky. Rexan got into a battle stance raising his open palm in front of him and holding his hilt above his head parallel to the floor with his thumb over the button.

As soon as the buzzer sounded Sky immediately went with a downward strike with his halberd. Rexan didn't even flinch. In one swift movement Rexan activated his saber generating a red blade, and he brought it to the shaft of the halberd cutting the blade off. Then Rexan caught the halberd's blade with his left hand while he deactivated the beam saber. Pivoting on his left foot Rexan spun around swinging the blade at Sky. Connecting the blade with his neck, Rexan used his semblance to increase the impact throwing Sky through the wall of the arena bringing his aura down to red in an instant.

As soon as the buzzers sounded the match being over Rexan dropped the blade onto the floor and walked out of the arena ignoring the stunned silence the crowd was giving him.

* * *

"That wasn't much of a fight," Blaise commented on the fight after Rexan had disappeared into the locker rooms.

"If I remember correctly the only thing that can stop a beam saber is titanite," Eva said as she pulled her spear from her belt to inspect it. "So, if we are going against Blizzard then we should have titanite weaponry."

"I'm perfectly fine there," Blaise said relaxing in the chair. "Campione weapons can't be melted after they are done being made. I mean, Lucia still has called her long sword Excalibur because she continually says it can't be destroyed by neither force nor flame."

"But your broadswords can be burned through," Eva commented. "Those weren't made using the Campione method."

"You're right," Blaise said flicking his wrists ejecting the broadsword pieces as they assembled themselves over his wrist. "But these were designed for a more quick method of fighting involving a lot of spinning." With one flick of his wrists again the two broadswords disassembled themselves into his sleeves.

"Yeah, I know, dear," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "So, who is fighting next?"

"Well, let me see here," Blaise said checking his scroll. "A whole bunch of students. Some kid named Arc is next facing off against a Winchester. Then some random fights like Nyte vs. Hollister. It seems like there is a whole lot of matches going on today. Oh, here's a good one: Pyrrha Nikos vs. Yang Xiao Long. Wasn't Nikos the girl from Mistral who won all those tournaments?"

"I think I remember reading about that in the paper," Eva said thinking for a moment. "I think we were out hunting deathstalkers trying to collect stinger venom at the time of the tournaments."

"No, we did the deathstalker venom thing about seven years ago back before BLZE split up. I remember because Lapis was getting pissed and he went on a rampage cutting off the stingers like a hot knife through butter."

"Oh yeah, Zaria eventually ran out of grapple hooks and gave up on trying to immobilize them."

"I think we were actually hunting mutated beowolves in Atla-"

"Jeez, grandpa, would you please shut up!" a voice shouted from in front of them. Looking ahead they saw a frustrated girl with a mane of yellow hair stand up and glare at them with red eyes.

"Eva, are we really that old?" Blaise asked his wife ignoring Yang.

"I don't believe we are," Eva answered him. "I mean we are old enough to be this girl's parents, but as far as I know Lily doesn't have a kid."

"Ok, so you're here to see your kid, but would you please be quiet?" Yang asked them getting slightly annoyed at the hunter's ignoring her.

"Actually, we aren't," Eva told her then Blaise nudged her arm, "Well, he might. We actually are here because Ozpin called us in to help out on a mission with some other hunters. We're actually just killing time before the last person gets to Beacon."

Yang paled. "So that means you're hunters?"

"Hunters, scientists, multi-billionaires, yeah," Blaise answered her with a smug smile on his face.

Eva elbowed him in the ribs. "Now, you're just showing off, dear. Also for the record you aren't a scientist, you just run the field experiments for the weapons."

"So," Yang paused for a moment and smiled as she got her sister's attention by patting her on the shoulder, "you guys are hunters."

"Yeah, we just answered that," Blaise said then froze as the girl in red perked up. "Eva, I have a feeling Blondie here just screwed us."

* * *

"Hey, Rex, what the hell was that?" Aeron asked her partner as she entered the locker room to find him laying on the bench with one leg propped up.

"It was a combat class, I needed to get Sky's aura down to red before I could leave. So I did. What else do you want me to say?" Rexan answered her moving his arm off of his eyes to look at her.

"Why the hell did you use your red crystal? You could've seriously injured him."

"But I didn't," he said raising his free hand in the air. Then pulling himself up from the bench he faced Aeron. "Look, I was really tired and agitated, but I do know how to fight with my beam saber properly. If I wanted to injure him, then he would be missing an arm. You don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Now, don't you have a fight?"

"I guess you're right," she huffed walking past him to the arena floor.

"It's better this way, this is something I have to do by myself," Rexan told himself lying back down on the bench covering his eyes. "Why did you never tell me these things Willow?"

* * *

Walking out onto the arena floor Aeron saw her opponent. Standing on the opposite side of the arena was a brown haired student wearing what appeared to be a minimal suit of armor where the only metal plates were on his chest, arms, legs and back. From what she could tell, if she simply attacked his sides, she could finish this fight quickly. Pulling her greatsword from her back, her opponent did the same pulling a large warhammer off his back.

As the buzzer sounded the boy went for an overhead strike that she quickly blocked with the broadside of her greatsword. After the impact Aeron diverted the hammer to the side and spun around to swing at his side. Just before the blade connected he spun connecting his metal plate to the greatsword. Then continuing his spin he swung his hammer hitting Aeron's side throwing her into a wall and her sword halfway between her and him.

Groaning she adjusted her dust infused gloves and began running for her sword. He smirked as his weapon began transforming into a rocket launcher and propped it on his shoulder. Firing off one rocket it hit Aeron straight in the chest throwing her back again. Looking at her greatsword for a second she swore it moved closer to her.

Smiling she clapped her hands together generating a fireball that she threw at her opponent forcing him to move as she ran for her blade. After regaining his stance he fired off a rocket at Aeron. She simply aimed her hand and snapped her fingers hitting the rocket head on with a small fireball. Then he fired one more rocket at her just as her greatsword flew from the ground right into her hand just in time for her to block the rocket.

Then taking advantage of his reload time she began charging at him. After reloading his rocket launcher he fired off two more rockets Aeron simply cut from the air before they hit her. Cutting through the second rocket Aeron jumped through the small explosion closing in on her opponent. Leaping into the air she dragged her left hand across the blade igniting it with fire dust. Then in one powerful downward strike the blade connected with his shoulder throwing him into the ground before the dust ignited sending the boy's arua down to red immediately in a large explosion.

Regaining her stance she sheathed her greatsword and walked out into the locker room. Making her way to her locker she stored her equipment then headed over to the benches.

"I was handling myself just fine," she told Rexan sitting next to him on the bench. "You didn't have to help out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rexan told her moving his arm to look her in the eyes. "I've been here the whole time."

"Well my sword didn't magically fly into my hand."

"Maybe someone with a magnetism semblance moved it," he suggested causing her to shake her head.

"Not possible, titanite can't be magnetized."

"Well then maybe it was someone else."

"Well who else can move objects at a distance?" she asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"Now that was a fight," Blaise said after he observed the fight. "Even odds, blows exchanged from both sides, explosions. It had the works."

"Yes, dear, it was a good fight. Now can you help me here?" Eva asked trying to avoid the flurry of questions from Ruby.

"But the next fight is coming up."

"Help out your wife," Eva demanded.

"Fine," he said in a defeated tone as he turned to face his wife to see a man standing behind her. "Hi," he greeted the brunette man wearing tan monk clothes with a brown cloak.

"Greetings, my name is Master Jodra Norkin. I am from the Enclave. I've received word from the Enclave that Ozpin has requested our services," Jodra greeted Blaise and Eva. Looking around at the students who were beginning to stare at him. "I believe we should take this conversation outside."

"Thank you," Eva said to him heading for the exit.

"Blaise Campione," Blaise greeted him as they both began following Eva out the door of the arena. "I have worked with several of the Enclave's masters in the past."

"I know," Jodra said they walked out of the Arena and began heading to the teacher's living quarters to meet with Lucia and Sedric, "I was there last year when the Enclave and the Assassins worked together to trap Zenko'ris, the soul swapper."

"Yeah, nasty day that was," Blaise said cringing at the memory. "He should still be frozen in the Vault, so we won't have to worry about him escaping."

* * *

Rexan shivered. "I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen today," Rexan said wishing that he wouldn't have burned his cloak back at Eriford.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him as the team walked over to the cafeteria.

"It's just a chill running down my back," he explained causing Scott to raise an eyebrow. "Another _benefit_ of my semblance. If I were to guess, I would have to say that there is another person with my semblance here at Beacon, probably from the Enclave."

"What makes you say that?" Tiviah asked him as they all entered the cafeteria.

"Because I've felt this-" he paused as he saw three people sitting at the table they usually sit at, "-before." Just then all of their scroll vibrated as the three adults left the table and headed towards the team.

The wolf faunus approached the team first and stretched out his hand to greet them. "Hello, I am Blaise Campione," he greeted then turned to the green haired woman, "This is Eva Campione, my wife," he then turned to the other man, "and this is Master Jodra Norkin from the Enclave. Ozpin called us in to find the terrorist Blizzard and hopefully locate the grimm box taken from Eriford. He also has told us that you can help assist whenever we ask you for assistance, but if you're busy feel free to ignore us."

"So, we have a mission that we can slack off on?" Tiviah asked the adults.

Eva shrugged. "Basically. We also will be working with Lucia and Sedric Campione, so we will only ask for your help if we really need it."

Blaise walked in front of Rexan for a second looking him. Raising an eyebrow he began talking. "So, you're Rexan Ando, the kid who fought off Blizzard then went after him in your… hover bike. I think my brother said that he wanted to meet with you, if you come with me I'll take you to him," Blaise said patting him on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Should I go?" Rexan asked whispering to his teammates.

"I would if I were you, young man," Jodra said getting Rexan's attention. "But I would like to speak with you some time later, one sensitive to another."

"We'll see," Rexan told him slightly glaring that didn't go unnoticed by his teammates as he turned to follow the wolf faunus.

"So, I guess he doesn't like me," Jodra said shrugging. He then turned to STAR. "We are pulling the rest of you from your classes for the day to go over the information we have on hand. You may have to explain the rest to Rexan."

* * *

"So, what did your brother want to talk to me about?" Rexan asked as he followed Blaise who was a few paces ahead.

"Well, he said he was interested in your tech," Blaise answered taking a turn around the corner.

"If he wants to copy the schematics for my beam saber or blaster he can't do that becaus-"

"Because it is licensed by the Enclave to only be used by them and other sensitives to avoid militaristic groups from utilizing the destructive power of the beam generating weapons," Blaise answered him coming to a stop in front of a door. "I know about the whole deal. The enclave didn't want the military to use weapons that can burn through aura or mass produce these weapons in case of a corrupt military leader or a war breaking out. The Enclave employed the Manos Corporation's services to develop a machine to cut regular focusing crystals for beam saber creation. They also made sure to take the schematics and wipe our data on the machine to avoid having us create another one. They do love their secrecy." He knocked on the door three times.

"I know," Rexan chuckled as the door opened to reveal a female wolf faunus with black hair and red eyes like Blaise.

"Blaise!" she exclaimed jumping on Blaise into a hug.

"Hey sis," Blaise said patting her on the back.

"Touching reunion," a voice said from inside the room. "Did you bring the boy?"

"Yeah I did," Blaise said trying to pry his sister off of him. "Rexan, please go in the room while I deal with this."

Walking past the siblings he entered the room to see a wolf faunus with brown hair and blue eyes looking over the schematics of Rexan's beam sabers. Looking up he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "So, you're the sensitive who isn't going to the Enclave," he said gesturing to the seat in front of him. Rexan sat down hesitantly. "These are impressive, though due to legal restrictions I can't build these."

"So, what is the purpose of me being here?" Rexan asked the wolf faunus slightly confused.

"You're here to help me help you make these beam sabers and develop new tech," he explained to Rexan confusing him. "Due to legal matters I can't build this, but you can. I can help you create these among other things to improve your combat experience. For example, I could help you develop boots with the same hover principle as your speeder, or I can help you make these beam sabers."

"And you'd just help me out on this?" Rexan asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, every year I take a first year student and turn them into sort of pet projects to keep myself busy," he explained slicking his hair back for a second before his ears perked back up messing the hair up. "Last year I helped a student develop gliding boots and a pistol that works as a catalyst at long range. Terrible to hear about her team though. Her name is Meadow Roseburg, of team X, which is also a horrible name for a team, but when your team either dies or drops out the remaining members are put into team X."

"I think I remember them," Blaise said rubbing his chest for a second to see if the bruise had healed.

"So, would you want these tech upgrades?" Sedric asked him.

"Oh yeah," Rexan answered him immediately, "better tech is very useful, and I need a new saber anyway."

"Great," Sedric said clapping his hands together, "I just need you to bring your speeder into my workshop preferably tomorrow. I can disassemble the hover tech to be able to copy it and have it put back together by friday."

Rexan froze for a split second remembering suitcase #66. Then he had a thought. "Ah, I just remembered, my friend Scott has a robot name JACK that also has hover tech and cloaking tech. Should I bring that in too?"

"Well, only if he says you can, but I can only work on one thing at a time."

"Great," Rexan said then left the chair and exited the office.

On the way out the door he saw Lucia still tightly hugging Blaise who at this point collapsed onto the floor from lack of oxygen. He looked over at Rexan in a panicked look and pleaded, "Tell my wife I love her." He then fainted just as Lucia let him go.

"Oh, quit overeating," Lucia said to him smacking him in the forehead. His head jerked back and his mouth opened slightly causing a white mist to float out of his mouth. Thinking quickly Lucia grabbed the mist and pushed it back into his mouth before closing it. "Oh no you don't. My hugs are _not_ lethal."

* * *

Managing to escape from the siblings Rexan left the building and rested on a nearby tree. Pulling out his scroll HK-47's red orb appeared on the screen.

"HK, I need you to hack into JACK and not change the lighting or speak, but when I get back into the dorm agree with me when I try to convince Scott to let me take JACK to Sedric to reverse engineer the cloaking and hover tech," Rexan told the AI.

' _Certainly, Master,'_ HK-47 replied before disappearing from the scroll.

"Ok, well, this is going to be an interesting week," Rexan said to himself sighing as he looked up towards the leaves. Then taking a deep breath he headed towards the dorms.

* * *

 **Now that was interesting, subplots everywhere. Seriously, subplots everywhere.**

 **Rexan is going to get some new tech. Jodra, the mysterious Master from the Enclave has some key information important to Rex. Blaise and Eva make an appearance. Clara and Sonia (the twins) are somewhere. Lapis and Quinton work for the Atlesian Military. Zaria is on a hunting mission in Vacuo. Liza Neros also has information regarding Willow. STAR is in charge of fighting Blizzard. Rexan is Blizzard. And the GRIMM BOX!**

 **Yeah, lots of subplots.**

 **Also, can I just call the Rexan's semblance 'the force' at this point. Seriously, it is getting boring calling them 'special semblance users' and 'sensitives'. Can I just call them 'force users' and 'force sensitives'. Please can somebody just give me an answer so I don't just go ahead with it and eventually get yelled at.**

 **Anyway, I have a bunch of homework to do, but RWBY VOLUME 3 COMES OUT TOMORROW! I can already see the immense fanfics coming in. Which reminds me A BLZEing Remnant Year 2 will come out some time probably halfway through the new volume because i prefer to have a base to go off of.**

 **Everyone have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	13. Monk vs Pirate

**Hello everyone, J. Van A here with the newest chapter of Shine bright like the STARs which I have kinda ignored for a while. I honestly have no excuse except I am very lazy and kinda busy.**

 **So, I decided to throw in a lot of plot points. I even had a fight in here between the some of the main people from both stories.**

* * *

"You want to do what?" Scott asked his teammate after hearing what Rexan had to say.

"I want you to let me borrow JACK so the advanced engineering teacher can reverse engineer the hover tech," Rexan explained again to his leader. "Look, you would not the only one temporarily losing some tech. I'm letting him reverse engineer the hover tech on my speeder, which means I can't really go anywhere for a while. Anyway, with my speeder there I need something to make sure that those guys don't go through the storage compartment."

"Then bring the stuff in here," Scott said before Aeron stood up from the fire and turned to him.

"Scott, we aren't really having a use for JACK in these next few days. I'm sure you can live without it," Aeron said casting a concerned glance over to Rexan.

"Whatever," Scott said patting JACK's head turning it on. "Rex, if there is even one scratch on JACK, I'm holding you accountable."

"I swear," Rexan said patting JACK's head as they both started leaving the room, "Nothing bad will even happen to JACK."

* * *

"So, where do you guys think we should start?" Blaise asked Eva and his siblings after they had gathered in Sedric's office.

"Junior?" Eva suggested causing Blaise to shake his head.

"Even though I'm sure he doesn't know who Blizzard is, if he did he wouldn't tell," Blaise explained. "If he's in Vale and trying to stay under the radar, he may be working for the White Fang regardless if he's a human or not. If the White Fang knows what he can do they'll probably do anything to keep him on their side."

"If he's really dangerous, then why isn't the Enclave sending a large group of people to get him?" Lucia asked him causing him to rub his eyes under his glasses while sighing.

"I don't know. If Jodra was here we could ask him," Blaise said taking of his glasses.

"Where is he anyway," Sedric asked looking up from Rexan's beam saber schematics. "I thought he was here to assist us."

"Maybe he's not here for us," Eva suggested confusing them.

* * *

"Mr. Ando, a moment if you would," Jodra Norkin said getting Rexan's attention as both he and JACK were making their way to Sedric's office.

"JACK, make your way to the garage and bring the speeder to Mr. Campione's workshop, I'll catch up," Rexan told the robot as JACK let out some confirmatory beeps before flying off on its own. Sighing, Rexan turned around to face the Master behind him. "Yes, Master Norkin."

"Walk with me for a moment," Jodra said turning down the path down the Beacon's courtyards with Rexan following behind.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Rexan asked him as they both walked towards a nearby water fountain.

"I believe you already know what I am going to say."

"Enlighten me."

"After I am done with this mission, I want you to come with me to the Enclave," Jodra said causing Rexan to scowl. "I take it you are displeased."

"Look, you're probably some wise Master of the Enclave, but Willow and I spent most of our time traveling around avoiding the Enclave since they sent him on missions trying to get him killed. So, forgive me if I don't like the Enclave much," Rexan explained sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Despite what you think, Willow actually liked the Enclave and vice versa. He was an active member of the council, and a personal friend of mine," Jodra said sitting down next to Rexan. "As part of our order, members are forbidden to have children. Some believed that it was to prevent people with our semblance to become overpowered, but tests confirmed that children of sensitives do not have their semblance. Willow himself didn't like the Enclave's rules, so he had a family in secret. I was probably the only person who knew he had a wife and daughter. After several years a group of Enclave rogues had learned about Willow's family and they murdered them to send Willow a message. Since nobody at the Enclave knew about Willow's family they didn't understand why he was always angry and volunteering to do missions that involved hunting rogues. Eventually it got to the point where Willow began taking his anger out on other Enclave members. After a meeting with him he agreed to leave. It had been roughly five years after the the death of his family that he took you in. I did occasionally check up on him and watched you grow as a student. Both he and I agreed, you have great potential. But he and I made an agreement, that if something were to happen to him, that I was to take you to the Enclave."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you and go to the Enclave with you?" Rexan asked him scoffing at the thought.

"Well, after Willow left, the Enclave began to lose what made it special. Since the masters were considered wise men and have great influences with certain political issues, naturally men began to try and get Enclave members to go along with their plans. Write a high enough number on a check and even a holy man would be tempted," Jodra explained. "I'm actually planning to leave the Enclave within the year. If you were to come with me and plan to study under me, when I leave, the Enclave would consider you a potentially bad student and no other masters would consider taking you in. At that point you could continue your training under me undisturbed by the Enclave's attempts to get you to join them."

"That would be a bonus," Rexan said to himself pondering the thought, "but then that would mean I would have to leave Beacon."

"I understand it if you are conflicted," Jodra told him. "You have friends here. Friends who depend on you. If I remember correctly, Willow did spend several years as a teacher. Who knows, maybe I could find a job in the educational system, maybe even a job here at Beacon."

"I don't know, Master Jodra," Rexan said rubbing his temples. "Can I get back to you on this?"

"Certainly," Jodra said standing up from the bench. "After all, I imagine that I'm staying here in Vale for a while for this mission." Pulling out his scroll he checked his messages. "It seems I'm late for a meeting. I hope you think about my offer."

"Sure," Rexan told him as Jodra disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"So, the kid Rexan is just letting you reverse engineer all this tech?" Blaise asked his older brother as he passed Sedric a wrench since he was under the speeder.

"Yes," Sedric answered him taking off the hover thruster from the speeder. "He said I could reverse engineer this stuff just as long as I put it back where it was. In exchange for these tech designs I just have to develop some new tech for him."

"And what? Are you going to make him hover boots?" Blaise asked him creating a long silence. "You're making hover boots."

"Why not? I mean, if we were to combine the tech with Linus's gravity boots design we could probably create a pair of hover boots."

"Wouldn't it be too difficult to control?" Lucia asked closely observing the hovering robot JACK. "I mean, how could someone adjust the height to hover and which direction to have the gravity going all at the same time, along with probably having it change continuously due to being in combat. To have that the person would probably break their fingers snapping them that much. If you really wanted, you should just create a neural band to mentally connect the person to the boots using the speed of the mind to just make the lightning fast adjustments."

"Blaise," Sedric said sliding out from under the speeder, "we need to somehow create a neural band."

"Hey, you're the biochem guy, I'm just the field test person," Blaise said backing up defensively.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance," a voice said from the door. Turning the three saw Jodra standing there. "In the Enclave, we do use neural bands to help us focus our semblances. It does help with training to deflect bullets. I should have a spare back with my belongings."

"And you're just going to let us experiment with Enclave technology?" Blaise asked him walking over to the speeder just as JACK began floating over to intercept him. Just before the robot could zap him, Lucia noticed the shutdown switch and flicked it causing the machine to drop from the air. Catching it at the last second she set it down on a nearby table.

"Well, to be honest, I'm doing an old friend a favor letting Enclave technology be experimented on," he said turning away from the three and heading to his quarters.

"I kinda like the guy," Blaise said running his fingers across the leather seat of the Ebon Hawk, then finding a break. "Well this is interesting." Inspecting the break further he found a locked latch. "Well this is certainly interesting."

"Blaise, I don't think you should do that," Lucia told him as he pulled his lockpick set from his coat pocket.

"Why do you suddenly sound like Eva?" Blaise asked her as he began fiddling around with the lock. "Come on, Lucia, we should probably open this up and determine if there are any breakables in case Sedric screws up reattaching the hover tech."

"You just want to snoop," she said as he popped open the lock opening the compartment.

"That too," he said looking at the contents of the storage compartment. "Well, there's a cloak, spare beam sabers, some pictures, a briefcase, and…" he trailed off looking slightly disappointed, "some spare shoes." Closing the compartment he switched the lock on making sure the clasp was secure. "Nothing really of interest in here."

"I told you we shouldn't snoop," Lucia said opening a _Science Weekly_ Magazine before becoming confused. setting down the magazine she looked around the room. "Where's your wife?"

"With Lily," Blaise said sighing as he sat down on a nearby chair. "For some reason I have been forbidden to meet with her because her mother thinks I'll embarrass her."

"Well, she's not wrong."

"Yeah, whatever," Blaise said grabbing his aviator trench coat off of the coat rack. "I'm heading out for a bit."

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Ando," a voice said from behind the monk catching his attention. Turning around he was face to face with Blaise Campione. "I was hoping to speak with you about beam saber combat."

"Oh," he said looking around. "Well, I think if Master Norkin is around he can probably teach you what you need to know. I'm still kind of a novice, so I don't know how much help I can be."

"Don't sell yourself short," Blaise said heading towards the training grounds beckoning for Rexan to follow him. "From what I saw, you could probably handle yourself far better than most others. I've fought alongside several Enclave masters several years ago against a powerful foe. Based on what I saw they mostly followed the same basic sword fighting technique. You on the other hand are much quicker on your feet and make precise attacks, similar to the fighting style of my organization."

"So you want me to teach you how to avoid beam saber attacks?"

"No, I want you to show me how to fight against beam sabers. They're completely different," he said opening the door to the open field. "Draw your weapons, and don't hold back."

* * *

"Am I the only one feeling kinda left out?" Tiviah asked Scott and Aeron as the three of them were working on their homework from the day in the library.

"What are you talking about? If anything, Rex is the one being left out," Scott said flipping to the next page of his grimm studies textbook. "I mean, after classes, Rex borrowed JACK and left to go meet with that Sedric guy. He should still be there doing some random BS talking about science and stuff. I wonder that Sedric will do when he talks with HK. If anything Rex is probably in the middle of making a new saber." As soon as he finished there was a slight commotion in the back as students began heading towards the exits.

Just as JNPR walked by their table Aeron shot her arm out catching Jaune's elbow. "What's the big deal with everyone?" Aeron asked him not even looking from her book.

"Well, apparently Rex is fighting a hunter down at the training fields," he explained. "After Ruby heard the news she buzzed past our table and demanded we go."

"That idiot," Aeron said letting go of Jaune's arm. Standing up she closed her book and lightly hit Scott's shoulder. "Come on, let's go see how long it takes before Rex gets his ass kicked."

* * *

"Now this is interesting," Blaise said gesturing to the crowd gathering around the practice field cutlasses already in hand. "Last time I saw a gathering like this here at Beacon, I took on a whole team by myself because they were assholes."

"So, are we going to fight or what?" Rexan asked drawing his beam saber activating it generating a blue beam.

"Oh sure," Blaise said. Just as Rexan was about to lunge forward Blaise raised his hand for him to stop. "But, first we'll need you to take this as a life or death fight. So that means your most dangerous crystal. It also means we fight until we can't anymore, even if your aura runs out. Deal?"

"Sure," Rexan answered skeptically deactivating his saber ejecting the blue crystal before inserting a red one. Then raising his left hand in front of him and his right above himself activating his beam saber generating a red beam parallel to the ground. "This will only take a moment."

"So you say," Blaise said twirling his cutlasses before getting into his battle stance with both swords at his side. "Your move."

Focusing his semblance to his feet Rexan shot from his spot lunging at Blaise in a split second. Before he even reached him, Blaise smirked as he simply flipped his left cutlass around then fired off a round hitting Rexan in the chest with the hilt of his cutlass stopping the young student's attack.

"One of the most basic lessons; use your opponent's strength against him," Blaise said backing up giving Rexan space as he fell to the ground coughing. "Well, get up. On the battlefield your opponent isn't just going to give you time to take a breath."

Rexan stopped, then looked at Blaise with the look of hatred with his eyes flickering red for a second causing Blaise to smirk. Then jumping off the ground, Rexan went for an uppercut that Blaise simply blocked using his cutlass blade surprising Rexan. Then with his second sword he swiped at Rexan's legs cutting him mid-thigh letting some blood soak his pants. Trying to focus his aura to that spot and heal it Rexan was shocked as he failed to heal it.

"Oh yeah," Blaise said admiring his sword, "Campione weaponry is made a special way allowing it to be aura piercing, kinda like that Joseph kid's cutlasses I swear are cheap knock offs of mine. But the most surprising thing about Campione weapons is that when they are wielded by a Campione, they are aura cancelling. Along with being made from a special metal alloy that makes the blades much stronger and more heat resistant than titanite, they handle themselves against beam sabers pretty good. All of my siblings' weaponry each are made up of Campione metal making each of us very dangerous." Then grabbing Rex by the collar of his tunic he pulled him close avoiding hearing range from even the faunus students in the crowd. "That seems like the kind of information Blizzard shouldn't know because that get rid of our surprise. If he were to know this then he would know to avoid our blades at all costs. Not to mention my siblings prefer the moto 'Dead or Alive.' Now that seems like the kind of information Blizzard might be interested in to keep himself alive. Isn't that right, _Rex_?"

"Let go of me!" Rexan shouted thrusting his left hand forward hitting Blaise with his semblance throwing the faunus to the other side of the field.

"Now that was interesting," Blaise said pulling a small thin version of his railgun pistol from out of his boot. Ejecting the clip already in the gun he reached into a small pouch on his belt pulling out a different clip. "Come on kid, we're not done yet."

Letting out an enraged yell Rexan charged at Blaise again using his semblance to speed up his movement. Readying his beam saber to strike, Blaise noticed that lightning was crackling off the sides of the beam. Just before the saber hit Blaise raised his hand flicking his palm back extending his wrist blade. As soon as he blocked it lightning shot out in all directions nearly hitting the crowd of students not even managing to move the hunter.

"Are you done?" Blaise asked him as he held his small pistol just a few inches from Rexan's abdomen. "I think you're about to be." He then pulled the trigger hitting Rexan with a rubber bullet which suddenly threw him directly backwards for a few seconds before crashing to the ground. "See ya, kid," Blaise said walking away from the fight through the crowd of students who stepped back as he approached.

"You didn't have to take it that far," Eva said as she approached her husband outside of the crowd. "I mean, you cancelled his aura. You'd just need to hit him to knock him out, not shoot him in the chest."

"Eva, Lucius made me that pistol for this kind of occasion. Really low powered concealable railgun pistol that uses rubber gravity rounds. The most damage he could've taken depends on how high up he went before the effect wore off," Blaise said before she lightly punched him on the side. "Come on, what was that for?"

"You know," she said ignoring his question, "Lily was watching the whole fight. Not matter what she says, she still looks up to you greatly. I was watching her the whole time as she just stared and smiled."

"That's good," Blaise said wrapping his arm around her. "I really hope we're doing right by her."

"Me too."

* * *

"Rex, are you alright?" Aeron asked her partner she she walked over to him. He said nothing but a loud groan as he thumped his head onto the ground. "Come on." She held out a hand he grudgingly accepted pulling him off of the ground. "So, you go and deliver the robot, and you end up getting your ass kicked. Do I need to be here all the time so you don't constantly get into fights?"

"Yeah, shut up," Rexan replied cracking his neck. "That guy got a cheap shot."

"No, he seemed to kick your ass pretty good," Scott said approaching the two.

"Whatever," Rexan said clipping his beam saber back onto his belt. "I just hope we only work with him when we bring Blizzard in."

* * *

The next day team STAR's morning was uneventful. They each woke up on their own, got ready, ate breakfast then headed over to the arena for their combat class. They all sat there for about ten minutes waiting for Glynda Goodwitch until they heard the doors open. Turning to see who entered the room they could see two people, both wolf faunuses.

"Hello, and welcome to class today," the man said. "Ms. Goodwitch is busy today so we're subbing while we're here. My name is Blaise Campione, and this is my older sister Lucia, and today is going to be a bit different," he finished with a smirk.

* * *

 **See? A fight between Blaise Campione and Rexan Ando, well, Many-years-of-experience-in-hunting Blaise Campione and Rexan Ando. A bit one sided, but that's how it goes.**

 **I am just going to say this now, BLZEing Remnant Year 2 the doubles round will be Blaise and Eva vs. Rexan and Aeron. I still need to figure out the four terrains for the fight. The forest is a common one and I'm thinking of a castle courtyard for another.**

 **Anyway, Jodra is trying to get Rex to become his student and have the Enclave ignore them both, Blaise knows something about Blizzard, and Lucia and Blaise have something up their sleeve.**

 **I really need to get going.**

 **Have a great day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	14. Forest Survival and Workshop Chats

**Hello, this is J. Van a here and I'M ALIVE! Honestly I've been kinda slacking with writing.**

 **Anyway, new chapter of this story. There is some plot and something I thought of when I was just sitting in my room.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright, so normally in your combat class Ms. Goodwitch would make you guys fight against each other," Lucia said walking onto the middle of the stage, "But since she is busy for today I am your substitute teacher. My brother here is going to assist me for a few minutes before he leaves. Since your duty as hunters mostly will be to eliminate the threat of the grimm, we figured that you would need to know how to combat the different types of grimm rather than people. So last night my brother and I went out and herded in many different types of grimm here, at Beacon, in the Emerald forest."

"So, your duty," Blaise continued, "is to go out there, as individuals, and survive the rest of the day and over one night. I've informed your other teachers of our plan and the rest of your classes are cancelled for the today and tomorrow. So, if everyone would be so kind as to make your way to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest where you began your initiation. You have thirty minutes." As soon as he finished Blaise turned around and headed out the door followed closely by his sister.

"So, do you really think this is wise?" Lucia asked him as they both headed towards Sedric's workshop. "These kids are first years, and they are barely holding their own with their teams. If you throw them into the woods by themselves, they'll die."

"I know," Blaise said then smirked. "I've called in a favor with the leader of the assassins. the students will be on their own, but if anything were to happen like a student was in danger, an assassin would quickly dispose of the grimm. I just need the students to be on their own so that if they don't regroup with their teams, they won't worry."

"What are you planning?" Lucia asked him getting a slight chuckle in return.

"Well, let's just say I'm going to have to go through a crash course flying lesson."

* * *

"So, any particular questions before we begin?" Lucia asked the teens who were cautiously standing on the launch pads.

"Uhh, yeah," a boy from the back said getting Lucia's attention. "Do we have to do this all on our own or can we meet up with our team."

"Essentially no," Lucia said making several sigh in relief. "You can regroup with your team, if you can find them, though I've recalibrated the launch pads so they'll throw your teammates further from you. Feel free to form alliances with other students you meet up with, you may need them for some of the grimm located here. Each of you was given a flare gun. Use only in an emergency. When we receive the signal, one of my various assistants will come by and collect you, but remember, only use the flares in case of an emergency. If we rule that your situation was not an emergency, you will be suspended from combat classes for a week affecting your overall grade."

"So all we have to do is survive on our own until tomorrow?" Tiviah asked pulling her hood over her head.

"Yes, Ms. Nyte. All of you, I will see you when this exercise is over," she said then flicker her hand signalling for the exercise to begin launching student one after another starting from the far end of the cliff.

"Uhh, Ms. Campione," Rexan said getting her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Ando," she said looking at him.

"I'm kinda at a disadvantage since one of my sabers kinda blew up, is there any way I can-"

"No," she interrupted. "From what I saw the other day in your combat class, you can handle yourself fine with just one saber."

"But-" he tried to get in as the line was getting shorter.

"I'm sure your landing strategy will be a lot softer than during your initiation," she said as a glint in the distance caught her eye. "Have a nice trip," she finished as Rexan's platform launched him into the air. "Now then, Blaise, what exactly do you have planned?"

* * *

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Rexan shouted as he tried to figure out a landing strategy since he didn't have the Ebon Hawk. "I could always just-" he said to himself before suddenly stopping laying across the edge of a familiar leather seat.

"Dropping in?" Blaise asked looking back to Rexan trying to keep the Ebon Hawk stabilized as best he could.

"What are you doing?" Rexan asked preparing to jump off the Ebon hawk only to be pulled back on by Blaise.

"You are exempt from this lesson," Blaise explained trying to turn the Ebon hawk back towards Beacon only to almost have the entire thing flip. "Would you mind?"

"Move over," Rexan said climbing around Blaise to get to the front and get ahold of the controls. "Where are we going?"

"My brother's workshop," Blaise explained then Rexan sped off towards Beacon.

* * *

"Fucking bullshit," Scott mumbled to himself before grunting as his lancer's chainsaw caught onto a tree slowing his descent to the ground. "Now then, to survive out here until evening."

Before he could even take note of his surroundings he heard the distinct sounds of gunfire as a red cloak collided with a nearby tree before landing on the ground. Flipping their hood back Scott locked eyes with Ruby before she jogged over with a smile on her face.

"So, I guess we're partners for the day," she said attaching her folded scythe onto its holster on the back of her belt.

"Hey, Ruby," Scott said strapping his lancer to his back before pulling out his snub nose pistol and a knife. "I suggest we find a safe place to set up a base camp."

"But why do we need a base camp if we're just going to stay out here for a few hours?" she asked him as he began walking through the clearing and she followed close behind.

"It doesn't matter how long we say out, we should set up a base camp we can find easily if we're separated or send other people we find who are hurt," he reasoned hearing the trees creak to his left looking up to not find anything there. "Not to mention, if we need to spend the night here, we'll need a safe place to sleep."

"What about the temple, that place seems like a pretty safe location," Ruby suggested scanning the trees for the sound Scott had heard before. Pulling Crescent Rose from her belt, Ruby kept it in rifle form aimed at the ground.

"The temple would seem like a good location, except for the fact that there is a large hole in the ground left there by the brumak my team fought during initiation. With the large hole, there would probably be some subterranean grimm living there like the centipede grimm, Night Stalkers, and I already don't like normal centipedes," he said suddering at the thought. "Anyway, from what I could tell from before landing, the temple is easily five miles west."

"Come on, five miles is nothing," Ruby said jogging up to his side before circling around him.

"No trips to the temple," Scott said getting a huff from Ruby as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Alright, _Weiss_ ," she said falling back a few paces.

"I take offense to that," Scott said acting offended as he heard rustling from the nearby bushes. Aiming his pistol in the direction of the sound, he rested his pistol hand over his combat knife hand's wrist as he neared the bush. "Ruby, if I open fire, make sure to find out what startled me and shoot it."

"Got it," Ruby said in confirmation cocking her rifle.

Scott quickly slashed the bush using his combat knife cutting the bush in half just as a figure yelped and stood up from the bush with their hands held up.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" the person shouted backing up form Scott's reach.

"Ren?" Scott asked lowering his pistol. "What the hell are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"Hiding, watching, and hoping I didn't get shot," Ren said lowering his hands. "Look I just got here, I couldn't tell if you were people or just grimm."

"So, you haven't been following us this whole time?" Scott asked raising his pistol looking up.

"No, why?"

"Because I think that we have company," Scott said firing off a single round into the tree line hearing the bullet ricochet.

* * *

"So, why exactly are we here?" Rexan asked Blaise as they both were sitting around a table in Sedric's workshop. Blaise was currently building a shell for a new beam saber while Rexan was constructing the inside mechanisms.

"Well, you need your second weapon to fight properly, so we're making you a second weapon," Blaise explained as he finished the bottom half and began working on the top half.

"You could've easily done this yourself," Rexan said sliding the power cell into the bottom half of the beam saber along with the focusing crystal. "So, why am I here?"

"Oh, you should know," Blaise said picking up the finished mechanisms from Rexan's side of the table and inserted them into the hilt before grabbing the top and screwed it on. "I want to chat."

"About what?" Rexan asked him looking at the hunter who was staring him directly in the eyes.

"Well, let's talk about your extracurricular activities and your affinity towards storms," Blaise said activating the beam saber in his hand holding the end of the blade right in front of Rexan's throat.

"How did you even find out?" Rexan asked him as Blaise neared the beam closer to his neck.

"I'm a damn good hunter, that's how. You may think you're so great at hiding who you are, but I'm a lot better. I could just tell by the slight facial twitches when you talked that you were lying. So I also had a look inside your speeder, and lo and behold I found your outfit. Now, what the hell is your endgame?!" Blaise shouted slightly burning Rexan's tunic from the heat.

"None of your business!" Rexan shouted throwing his hands at Blaise's chest throwing the hunter back with his semblance. Just before he ran out of the room, Blaise pulled out his railgun pistol and fired one bullet into the ground by Rexan's feet covering both of them in ice freezing him in place.

"Yeah, it kind of is my business," Blaise said holstering his pistol as he walked over to Rexan. "Now relax, I'm not going to hurt you. That initial thing was just intimidation. I also know that you were at Junior's club when my daughter fought you, and everyone knows that if you need information, you go to Junior. So, what information were you looking for?"

Rexan sighed as he hung his head. "I've been looking for any information on my family," he told him making Blaise pause for a moment before smirking and continue to walk over to him. "After Willow died and Joras left I devoted my time to find any of my family. After searching around I found Junior and a person he worked for. They offered to find my family if I worked for them, and since I was short for money, I went along with it. So then Blizzard was created. I never killed anyone alright, just some raiding missions and a few high class thieving. Nothing too bad."

"That it?" Blaise asked drawing his cutlass and activating his semblance as he tapped the ice melting it in an instant. "That's nothing serious. You should've seen my time at Beacon, or even before that." Sheathing his sword, he leaned against the nearby table. "Kid, I was an internationally known assassin known as 'Blood Moon,' I'm sure you guys saw the statue in Eriford. I even lost my memory for a time and was in a similar situation as you. I know exactly what you're going through. So I'm going to help out a little, but what was with the whole theatrics."

"HK," Rexan said pulling out his scroll making the red orb appear on the screen, "Explain to Mr. Campione here what plan Bananarama is."

' _Certainly, Master, but are you sure you trust this meatbag?'_ HK-47 asked him causing Blaise to look somewhat offended before thinking about it for a second.

"HK, I thought I told you to work on you manners," Rexan said looking at the scroll.

' _But that is what you people are, just a bunch of meat swishing around in skin bags. All that movement must be infuriating. I don't know how you can stand it,'_ HK-47 said causing Blaise to chuckle a little. Rexan simply glared at the scroll. ' _Plan Bananarama is a plan where I were to be installed into a mechanical body, and put on the Blizzard outfit. I then would proceed to travel to a safe zone and fight with any person who were to start an altercation, and win without killing.'_

"So, why make a big deal about the power cells?" Blaise asked them causing Rexan to smirk.

"If you want to hide something big and obvious, cover it with something that seems more important, like smuggling stolen motorcycles through a police checkpoint by carrying a sack of sugar and the police thinking it was drugs. If they search for something that seems more important and don't find it, they'll just let them go," Rexan explained.

"So, you made a power cell to cover up you smuggling a combat robot out of Beacon," Blaise said picking up the hilt from the table and tossing it to Rexan. "And destroying your previous saber would make others think Blizzard is a better fighter than you, and that causes people to look away from you when looking for Blizzard's identity. Interesting."

"Well, destroying my saber wasn't exactly the plan, but it worked out," Rexan said ejecting the red crystal from the hilt before inserting a blue one. "Anyway, the whole thing worked out in the end, sorry about the whole fighting your daughter's team thing."

"Don't sweat it," Blaise said patting Rexan's back as he walked past the kid towards Sedric's spare workbench. "Campiones are natural born fighters who are prone to dangerous confrontations. Hell, I literally died twice before becoming a second year. She's fought worse, trust me."

"Wait, you _died_ twice?"

"Another time," Blaise said picking up some mechanisms from the workbench and tossed them to him. "Anyway, prototypes of what Sedric is building. It uses the same principles from Manos gravity boots and your over tech, along with some propulsion systems. Combine this with your semblance and essentially you could create invisible structures only you could use. Basically, if you were in an open space you could kick off invisible walls, walk upside down, or kinda fly. Though, the battery life would drain the longer you use it."

"Wouldn't that hinder me?"

"Imagine you're fighting something and you're thrown in the air. You could land on an invisible platform and deliver a powerful retaliation attack."

"I can see how that would be useful," Rexan said strapping the mechanisms on his hands and feet. "I guess I have time to train with these."

"Kinda," Blaise said. "Also, why call it Bananarama?"

"Hey, when you put an AI system into a combat robot and have to make a plan for sneaking it out of a highly secure facility, you can name that plan whatever you want."

* * *

"My back," Aeron groaned as she sat up. Then she looked at what she landed on to find a large rock that seemed to be smashed from the impact. "Well, I guess Rexan wasn't going to help me this time." She propped herself up using her greatsword as a balance. Then cracking her back, she walked down the worn down path nearby. "Anyone else around here?" she asked immediately getting an answer from a loud yelling approaching from above fast.

Looking up, Aeron saw Jaune Arc flying towards a nearby large tree. She quickly lowered her greatsword and spun around before letting go of the blade having it impale itself halfway up the tree trunk. Jaune hit the top of the tree and immediately fell down the length of the tree before slamming on the greadword's broadside.

"I'm guessing you aren't good with landing either," Aeron said to the knight getting a groan in response. "Come on, we need to find a spot to stay till tomorrow."

"Any ideas?" Jaune asked her as she ignited her dust infused glove. "What are you doing?" She snapped her fingers and sent a small fireball to the bottom of the blade blowing up part of the tree. With the lack of the base the greatsword fell out of the tree along with Jaune landing on the ground with a thud. "Was that necessary?"

"Do you have the strength to pull a greatsword impaled three feet into a tree?" Aeron asked him picking up her greatsword and sheathing it on her back.

"Fair enough," he said standing up. "So, I think it would be best to find a secure place to hold out till morning."

"How about the temple?" Aeron suggested causing Jaune to shrug and shake his head.

"Temple's a bad idea. With the underground grimm having easy access to the temple area due to that big grimm your team fought, that probably isn't a good idea," Jaune said pulling out his sword and cutting down brush in his way into the forest. "Not to mention it probably is a long way away from where we are. At the moment we should probably focus on finding other people, then we can find some form of shelter or a clearing."

"When did you become Mr. Survival Expert?" Aeron asked him walking in front of the knight for a moment. Then she pulled her greatsword off her back and swung it at the brush cutting down the large portion of said brush, then from the power of the swing all the brush within a thirty foot arc was cut down.

"How did… how did you _do_ that?" Jaune asked her in awe as she looked back at him with a smirk.

"Titanite greatsword dust catalyst and wind dust," she answered him. "From being a mostly close combat fighter, I kinda had to improvise for long range attacks. Now then, to find anyone else."

* * *

"I really think we should be finding more people, I mean the three of us could do just fine by ourselves, but I'm pretty sure Pyrrha would feel much safer if we had more people here," Weiss said to Tiviah who was sitting on a nearby log cleaning her new pistol.

"Actually I'm fine," Pyrrha said from a low branch of a nearby tree before firing off her rifle hitting a beowolf in the head killing it.

"Weiss, we're fine. We each landed in this clearing that was conveniently located near the middle of the forest," Tiviah explained gesturing to the open clearing around them. "If anything, we should be setting up a base camp where other students could meet us here."

"And who will be making the camp because Pyrrha is up in the tree and you're just sitting on that stump?" Weiss asked her becoming slightly annoyed as Tiviah pulled on her hood with a smirk.

"I'm glad you asked that," Tiviah said as a large beowolf appeared behind her. Before Weiss or Pyrrha could react, Tiviah raised her pistol resting it under the beowolf's jaw and firing one bullet blowing a large hole in its head. Then Tiviah raised her staff and lightly pressed it on the killing wound reanimating the grimm before falling. "If you guys get me more grimm, we can easily set up a base camp along with creating a perimeter," she said completely ignoring the grimm blood covering half of her body.

Carefully thinking about it for a second, Weiss simply turned around and walked into the woods to find more grimm.

* * *

 **So, I had the idea of putting individuals from the teams together just because. Finally we know Rexan's intentions. With Blaise being Blaise, he's going to attempt to give Rexan a second chance, so let's see how that all works out.**

 **So, other than me just being lazy in general, a couple weeks ago I kinda got in a front end collision with my car because icy roads are assholes. I didn't get hurt bad, but I was sleepy for about five days so I just went to bed whenever I had free time, which was kinda funny for my study hall supervisor.**

 **Oh yeah, for the past day and a half I've been reading some of my old favorite fanfics and I remembered how much I liked the story 'Trust Love Betrayal' by 'werewolf714' (he's not putting me up to this I swear, it's jsut a good story). I also remembered how much I like the Rosewick shipping... it was an interesting concept alright. So, if you guys wanna read a good drama story with some good plot and romance, check out that story. (There should be a link to it in my 'Favorite Stories' section on my profile.)**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter a lot of interesting stuff is going to go down.**

 **Have a happy New Year,**

 **-J. Van A**


	15. The Plot Awakens

**Hello, everybody! J. Van A here with a new chapter. I finally came out of my slump and made a new chapter that actually was fun to write.**

 **About halfway through writing this I realized that what the way I was taking this story was completely boring, so after a break I came up with something about the same quality as A BLZEing Remnant when it finally stopped being boring. Now there is PLOT! I know I keep saying that, but this time I deliver. You'll see.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Scott shouted as he fired off several more bullets at the creature in the trees. Both Ruby and Ren took the hint and began firing at the creature. Though even with the combined attack from the three the creature didn't seem affected.

Scott holstered his snub nose and pulled out his gnasher. Then he immediately began firing off several shotgun shells seeming to slightly rock it to the side for a second before returning back to its original position. Then moments after the creature let out a strange hiss before a green liquid shot out from the shadows aimed at Scott.

Ruby quickly aimed Crescent Rose behind her and fired off one shot managing to tackle Scott saving them both from the green liquid. After the strange liquid hit the ground the ground began to melt creating a hole in the ground.

Ren currently was distracting the creature dodging several streams of the green fluid. Then he jumped in the air hooking onto a nearby branch using Stormflower's blades.

"Let's find out what we're up against," Scott said pulling his lancer from his back revving up the chainsaw counterpart getting a smirk from the red reaper.

Ruby ran into the line of trees and stood in the middle of five trees. Then she aimed Crescent rose behind her and fired off several rounds pivoting on her feet managing to cut the trees down in the circle.

The creature suddenly jumped away from the falling trees to a large nearby tree. At the bottom of the tree Scott was busy using his chainsaw to work his way into the base of the tree. When the creature landed on the tree it was enough force to break the base with the extra give causing the creature and the tree to fall into a clearing. The group looked at the fallen tree to see a large armor covered spider grimm.

"That, I believe is called a Tarantulus," Scott said pulling a large spiked grenade from his belt. Then the grenade split apart into two pieces connected by a chain. He then began to spin the grenade before letting go sending the explosive through the air landing right next to the tarantulus. A second later the grenade exploded making the tarantulus yell in pain.

"Did that kill it?" Ruby asked looking at the tarantulus only to see its legs stretch out of the fire and begin to stand up.

"Yep," Ren sighed, "that _really_ did the trick."

* * *

"So, Arc, you aren't that great of a fighter, right?" Aeron asked him as they both walked through the forest cutting down nearby brush.

"Wh-why would you think that?" Jaune asked her chuckling a little.

"Because I'm leading," Aeron answered him looking back at him. "Typically guys like to show off their skills in front of girls."

"What if I'm not trying to show off?"

"Are you?"

"No," Jaune replied in a defeated tone. In the distance there were the sounds of a fight going on with several explosions. Jaune leaned over to Aeron. "So, I take it we're going there."

"Of course."

* * *

"So, where do you think the others are?" Tiviah asked Weiss as they straightened the wood pile the dead grimm had brought to their camp. Over the past ten minutes they had started to build a bonfire for the night to warm up any students who meet up there or to signal where their camp was.

"Most of our friends are capable of handling themselves. I'm sure my team is doing fine," Weiss said then jumping slightly as a dead beowolf placed several dried logs in the pile behind her. "What about your team?"

"Well, from what I can tell, Aeron's pretty good at survival and even if she were to run out of aura she would just activate her semblance and return to our room. Scott's parents were part of the Atlesian Military and probably had him go through basic training," Tiviah answered her then thought for a moment. "Rex is different. He seems to always be distracted by something and when he fights he appears bored. So I think each of them is handling themselves just fine. If I had to guess, Rex is probably just waiting up in a tree somewhere for this exercise to be over."

* * *

"So, was this supposed to happen?" Rexan asked Blaise as he tried to remove his fist from the wall and his foot from the ceiling. "Aren't you supposed to be a scientist or something?"

"Well, it's just a prototype, and I'm not an engineer," Blaise mumbled then snapped his fingers once having his boots create a strange whirring sound. He then walked over to the wall and placed one foot on said wall before walking up with ease surprising Rexan. Making his way to the trapped monk, Blaise grabbed his shirt and pulled Rexan out easily. He snapped his fingers three times deactivating his boots then landed on the ground. "I just test weapons. My brothers are the scientists and my wife technically owns the Manos Corporation. I think we've tested the hover boots enough for today."

"So what now?" Rexan asked after he stood back up and picked up his new saber.

"Well, what happens now is that I'm a bit busy for the rest of the afternoon," Blaise said then walked over to the door of the workshop and picked up his coat before pulling it on. "And now that you have a second saber, you are able to effectively fight now, so you can head over to the Emerald Forest and join the rest of your classmates."

"If I don't go back, would I get in trouble?"

"I don't care, I'm not a teacher," Blaise said leaving the room. "Though, my sister is one of the few people I am scared of."

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

"So should we join in or…?" Jaune trailed off as both he and Aeron witnessed Yang fighting a group of beowolves. "Nevermind."

"What? You afraid you'll get caught in the crossfire?" Aeron asked before charging into the fight.

Yang quickly delivered an uppercut to the nearby beowolf's jaw firing off one shotgun shell killing it instantly. Before she could turn around and fight against the three others behind her, they were suddenly cut in half with a large greatsword. From behind the three fallen beowolves Yang saw Aeron there with a large smile on her face as she looked at the beowolves.

Aeron then looked up at Yang, her facial expression returning to normal. "Need a hand?"

"I think your sword would be more effective," Yang said reloading Ember Celica.

"Hey, Mr. Survival Expert!" Aeron shouted getting Jaune's attention. "At least try and help."

She then picked up her greatsword and delivered a downward slam cutting a beowolf in half cracking the ground from the sheer force of the blow. Twisting the blade, Aeron quickly slashed upward pivoting on her foot nearly cutting Yang's hair before catching a beowolf in the chest cutting through the grimm and repeating the process a second time. Slamming her gloved hand against her greatsword, Aeron's glove and greatsword ignited. Then she threw one fireball at a faraway beowolf consuming it in fire. With the ignited greatsword she began to spin, and after a few seconds she activated the wind dust in the greatsword creating a fire tornado from the spinning motion catching a few more grimm in the inferno.

"So, should we join in?" Jaune asked Yang as they both watched the fight from the sidelines.

"No, she's having too much fun," Yang said finding a nearby log to sit on followed closely by Jaune. "And I was kinda hoping on fighting some grimm, but I'd rather not be hit by a greatsword."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice," Blaise said to Jodra Norkin as the two walked onto a passenger bullhead towards Vale.

"No problem Mr. Campione," Jodra said as they both sat down in their booths facing each other. "I take it this is something really important, otherwise you would've brought your siblings along."

"You would be right. This is about Rexan."

"You have my attention," Jodra said leaning towards Blaise.

"I need you to keep this between us. Can you do that?" Blaise asked him leaning in staring down the other man with his crimson eyes.

"That would depend on what it is."

"I need you to agree before I tell you," Blaise said to the man.

Thinking about it for a moment, he came to a decision. "Fine, Mr. Campione, I agree to keep whatever you tell me between us and will not tell another soul," he said placing his hand over his heart.

"Fine, just remember you agreed to keep this secret," Blaise said pausing for a moment. "Rexan Ando is the terrorist known as Blizzard."

He laughed. "That's impossible, Rexan was seen fighting Blizzard by nearly a third of the student body. How could he in two places at once?"

"Well, the one he fought against was someone else," Blaise said causing Jodra's head to snap back. "Well, more specifically his AI program inside a personalized combat robot. That was why he came out of the front doors instead of crawling back out the garbage chute since the robot would've been magnetized and held there until the recycling crew found it."

"And I take it there is a reason why you didn't bring Rexan to Ozpin and tell him this?" Jodra asked then Blaise smiled as he pointed at him.

"I knew you were observant," Blaise said chuckling to himself. "After Rexan's first teacher died and the second one left him, Rexan went out to search for the family that he was taken from. Since he didn't have money to pay for a private investigator he met with some shady people and agreed to work for them as long as they searched for his family, thus Blizzard was born."

"So, Rexan agreed to work for these men and they searched for his family? And since he has a special semblance, if he were to stop working for them, they would lose a valuable asset."

"See, you and I were thinking the same thing," Blaise said chuckling a bit. "I think they already have the information, but they're hiding it from him."

"So the purpose of us going to Vale is…"

"We're going to some information brokers," Blaise answered him with a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

"So, I just wasted half of my ammo on this thing. Anyone else feel like running?" Scott asked Ren and Ruby. They didn't even say another word before they turned around and ran away.

The grimm ended up getting pissed halfway through the humans' assault, so after they turned around and ran the tarantulus let out a loud hiss as it stood back up on its eight legs. It turned and walked into the emerald forest to gather several grimm from the area which had seemed to increase in number over the past few days.

"Did we lose it?" Ren asked as each of them slowed when they entered a clearing.

Ruby turned around for a second. "I don't see it behind us."

"We should probably find some other students so we can fight against that grimm if it comes back," Scott suggested as he looked across the large clearing to see smoke rising from the center. "That was convenient."

"Yeah, it seems almost like some malevolent force is trying to speed up the plot," Ruby commented when a lightning bolt struck a tree behind them. "Well, I'm just saying, it seems kind of convenient. After all Ms. Campione said it herself that the launch pads were calibrated to send teammates away from each other." Another lightning bolt along with the wind picking up. "Come on, no need to get violent about pointing out what you're doing." The grass behind them suddenly caught fire and was approaching fast, but they didn't move away from it for some reason.

"Ruby! Shut the hell up!" Scott shouted at her causing the red reaper to jump. "She didn't mean it!" he shouted up into the sky. Then suddenly the fires died out and the grass returned to it's normal green, but the destroyed trees were still there. Scott cautiously took a step forward and nothing happened.

"Ok fine," Ruby said then shrugged. "It just seemed to me that J. Van A came up with a more interesting plot and tried to speed this story arc up faster."

Suddenly the area behind them was consumed by a tornado that immediately caught on fire.

"FUCK!" Scott shouted as the three of them ran away from the fire tornado towards the small camp in the distance.

* * *

"What is that?" Aeron asked both Yang and Jaune after finally beating the group of grimm pointing in the distance at a fire tornado.

"A friend of yours?" Yang asked her causing Aeron to scowl slightly.

"If anything, we should probably check it out," Jaune said standing up from the stump. "Though it seems kind of convenient that we would see a fire tornado after Aeron just did one." Suddenly a fire tornado consumed the area behind the three of them.

"Jaune! You screwed us!" Yang shouted as the three ran straight ahead.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Jodra asked Blaise as they both started walking to downtown Vale near the industrial district.

"Well, first we're starting with Junior," Blaise explained as they approached the nightclub. "Junior is the main person you would go to if you were looking for information. Also, Lily's team fought Rexan there so our chances are pretty high."

"That makes sense," Jodra said as they both entered the building. Blaise immediately winced from the sound then pulled some special earplugs from his coat and inserted them into his ear. "Don't like loud sounds?"

"You try having four ears," Blaise told him as they walked over to the bar. As soon as they sat down at the bar a middle aged man walked over to them and poured two drinks.

"So, I take it there's a reason you're here, Campione," Junior said to them as he placed both of the drinks in front of Blaise. He turned to Jodra. "And what would you like."

"I don't drink," Jodra said then Junior pulled a glass of water from under the table.

"Do I need a reason to visit one of my old friends?" Blaise asked then downed the first drink.

"We are _not_ friends," Junior said pouring another drink as Blaise finished the second one. "My _father_ helped you get information _once_ while I was starting to work here."

"Eitherway," Blaise said drinking another glass pausing for a second before tapping the counter twice signaling for junior to pour two more drinks, "information is what we're looking for."

"Will you be paying for this in lien or favors?" Junior asked placing the drinks in front of Blaise.

"Lien," Blaise said and Junior nodded. "Jodra."

"We are looking for any information on the family of Rexan Ando," Jodra said causing Junior to drop the bottle of alcohol he was holding on to.

"What a waste of good booze," Blaise said then drank his final drink. "Anyway, Junior, the information."

"I can't really help you there," Junior said signalling for one of the workers to clean up the spill. "The kid himself came in here to search for that specific information. We already have the information, but someone higher up is forced me to give them the information with the threat of destroying the bar and everyone in it. Trust me, I want to tell the kid everything, but at the risk of everyone here dying, I can't."

"Well, we are not Rexan," Blaise said then coughed causing black flames to shoot from his mouth. "Heh." He smiled.

"Look, _I_ don't have the information anymore. Rexan's employer, 'The Queen' has them. Nobody crosses her," Junior explained.

"And what can you tell us about the Queen?" Blaise asked him tapping his fingers on the counter twice again.

"Here's as much as I can tell you," Junior said reaching under his bar pulling out a small queen chess piece. "All I know is that if you cross her, you're dead. Also what I know is that if she approaches you requesting your assistance to her cause, say yes or she'll kill you. I was actually the third information broker she contacted."

"You can contact her?"

"Yes," Junior said raising an eyebrow.

"Then tell her this, 'The assassin Blood Moon is willing to work with her in exchange for the information on Rexan Ando's family,'" Blaise said staring Junior down pulling several lien from his pocket to pay for the drinks. Then he grabbed both drinks and downed them both before turning away from the bar and leaving with Jodra Norkin following close behind.

Junior turned to his right to look at the woman in red sitting at the bar. "You got all that, right?"

"Yes, Junior, you did well," Cinder replied with a smirk on her face as she raised the wine glass to her lips.

* * *

"Mr. Ando," Liza Neros said getting Rexan's attention as he meditated in the courtyard on a bench facing the sunset, "What are you doing here? I thought the first years were doing a training exercise in the Emerald Forest."

"Oh," Rexan said looking up at the teacher. "I was exempt from the exercise since one of my weapons was destroyed. Blaise helped me make a new saber though."

"May I see it?" she asked him sitting down on the bench.

"Sure," Rexan said handing her the new saber. She looked at it for a second before turning the saber on generating a red beam. "Uh, careful. Non-force users typically end up cutting of their-" she then began to slash the blade through the air. Then she began twirling the blade around herself keeping the blade away from her own skin barely touching. "-arms off," he finished somewhat taken aback.

"You of all people should know that not every person with our semblance is part of the Enclave," she said powering down the saber and handing it back to him. "Though I never had a teacher, so my skills aren't advanced as yours, which was why I was affected by your mind trick." She lightly punched his arm as she sat back down. "My friend Willow, your teacher, offered to teach me when I met him, but I declined."

"Why didn't you agree to be trained by him?" Rexan asked her placing his saber onto his belt.

"I was old," she said chuckling a little bit, "Not to mention I was already married and had a kid. I couldn't just leave them behind."

"So, what is your family like?"

"Oh, it's been soo long since I last saw them," she said gazing off into the sunset. "My boy, my little boy. He had little pudgy cheeks when he was tiny. After he reached three he began to look like his father, though his hair was the same color as mine and so were his eyes. A dazzling blue you would just get lost in."

"And your husband?"

"He… left," she said looking back at the ground. "I don't know what happened. One day he just left. He never said why."

"Ms. Neros, I'm sorry to ask this," Rexan said looking at the teacher seemingly on the verge of tears, "but what happened to your son?"

"He-" she began to explain before she was cut off by loud shouting.

"BLAISE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lucia Campione shouted around the campus grounds as she ran searching for her brother.

"What's wrong?" Rexan asked her as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Emergency… bad stuff…" she said in between gasps for breaths. "Big grimm… in the forest."

"What?" Rexan asked looking at the forest just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. "What kind of big grimm?"

"Bad ones!" she shouted at him. "Where are my brothers?!"

"Blaise is in Vale, and I think Sedric is in his room sleeping," he said then she jumped back up in a running position.

"If you don't want your friends to die, you should get to the forest," she said then bolted off.

"That seemed kinda rushed," Rexan muttered to himself then suddenly a lightning bolt hit the nearby hunter statue shattering it. "Alright, fine," he turned to Ms. Neros, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand," she said as he ran off to the cliffs.

"HK, send me the Ebon Hawk now, and give me the coordinates of my team," Rexan told the AI as he neared the cliffs. Rexan entered free fall after jumping off the ledge. Moments later the Ebon Hawk flew underneath him catching the falling monk resuming its flight towards his teammates.

* * *

"So, all of us are together," Scott said to the rest of his team, JNPR, and RWBY, minus Rexan, Nora and Blake, as they all sat around the bonfire with several other random students who found them.

Currently they were simply hanging around the fire for warmth, but some others roasted marshmallows and sing campfire songs. Ruby attempted several times to cook a marshmallow, but each time it ignited and fell into the blazing inferno. Ruby nearly began to sing a campfire song from a cartoon with Yang, but Weiss yelled at them before they began. They also had Tiviah's reanimated grimm patrolling the area making sure wild grimm didn't get close to camp. Since the grimm couldn't be reanimated twice, when there was a surplus of students in the area, they had several miscellaneous students patrolling the border sending signals to the others with their flashlights if there was trouble.

"I wonder how Nora is doing?" Ren wondered as he spun his marshmallow around to get it perfectly brown. As soon as he finished, far in the distance there was a bright pink light from an explosion along with several black figures being thrown away from the explosion area. "Nevermind."

"Blake can handle herself," Yang said giving everyone a big thumbs up and a cheeky grin. "I'm sure she's sitting in a tree somewhere reading."

"Rexan probably just had HK bring him his speeder and he flew back to Beacon," Aeron said with slight annoyance as she pulled off her cuirass keeping her arms and legs armored.

"That does sound like something he would do," Tiviah said sticking the end of her staff that held a comically large marshmallow above the fire slightly browning the edges. "Though, I don't think he would risk his grades."

"He probably wouldn't care," Scott said before taking a bite of a protein bar. "If anything, he would have HK hack into the school and change his grades."

"Who is HK?" Jaune asked them after putting together a perfect s'more. He was about to eat it until he foolishly looked to his left to see Ruby looking at him with her puppy look. He bravely resisted for a good five seconds before handing the s'more to the red reaper who quickly started munching on it chuckling to herself as she did so.

"HK-47 is-" Scott began to explain before a bright light was flashing into his eyes from the border of the camp. The students spotted grimm approaching, and from the increased frequency, there was a lot of them. "Everyone! Get ready!" he shouted to everyone pulling his lancer off of his back aiming towards the direction of the light before another light glinted off the metal of his lancer. Turning around he saw another student flashing their flashlight. Then to his left and right more lights were flashing. "We're surrounded!"

Just as the students around the fire grabbed their weapons the trees from all around the camp were immediately broken down and several large grimm came from the tree line consisting of a Death Stalker, a King Taijitu, three Ursa Majors, and a Night Stalker and a Tarantulus from the same direction. RWY ran to the north to engage the King Taijitu. JPR ran to fight the death stalker to the west. Most of the other students went to the east to fight the usai. And finally STA went to the south to fight the Night Stalker and Tarantulus in such a rush Aeron didn't have time to pull on her cuirass.

The Night Stalker lunged at the team using its whole body to strike. Aeron quickly jumped in front of her team raising her greatsword blocking the grimm redirecting it into the ground scraping against her armor. Tiviah took her chance and jumped onto the Night Stalker's head and began to run down its back firing off several bullets into the chinks in its armor as she passed by it.

The tarantulus was about to run at the girls before several bullets ricocheted off of its head catching its attention. Turning to the right, it saw Scott there aiming his gun better. It jumped at him so he raised his lancer managing to block the creature's legs knocking him back a few feet. After getting back up on his feet, Scott pulled out his gnasher and snub nose pistol and ran at the Tarantulus firing several pistol rounds at it. Getting close enough, the tarantulus opened its mouth preparing to spit some acid at him. So Scott aimed the gnasher at the grimm's mouth firing off a round hitting the inside of the grimm's mouth stopping it from spitting out acid. Then quickly he holstered his pistol and pulled out a spiked grenade. Slamming the grenade into the tarantulus's armored underside and moments later the grenade exploded. Scott thought that he had beaten the grimm until the tarantulus started walking through the smoke with only a single crack in the armor.

Aeron quickly raised her greatsword in order to block the Night Stalker's tail whiplash forcing her to be pushed back a few feet. Tiviah landed on the ground and used her semblance to order her reanimated grimm into the immediate area. The dead grimm then started to distract the Night Stalker by attacking it. The Night Stalker immediately whipped around and cut down several beowolves using it's body armor's blades.

"Shit! Why did we have to go against the two grimm?!" Aeron asked Scott as she blocked the Night Stalker's whiplash again.

"Spur of the moment!" Scott answered her firing off another scattershot. "You know, we could _really_ use our fourth member here with the burning sticks of destiny."

"They are _beam sabers_!" a voice shouted from the opposite side of the clearing. They smiled briefly as they saw Rexan fly towards them at full speed.

Rexan reached into a side compartment of his speeder and pulled out two small objects before attaching them to his belt. Just as the speeder reached the grimm, Rexan jumped off the speeder landing in front of Aeron sticking his hand forward pushing the Night Stalker back with his semblance

"So, how late am I?" he asked Aeron causing her causing her to punch him in the shoulder. "That late huh? Look, you guys help out Scott," he said as his eyes turning red and his hair turning white.

"Got it," she nodded as Rexan pulled the two objects off of his belt and threw them in the air. Then he drew two beam sabers off his belt and turned them on generating a red and purple beam. Just before the two objects hit the ground, they stopped and Aeron could tell they were Willow's sabers from the Ebon Hawk. Rexan used his semblance to turn them on having them hover by his shoulder.

Aeron grabbed her greatsword and ran over to Scott just in time to block two tarantulus legs coming for his head. Tiviah quickly jumped in fast enough to impale the bottom spike end of her staff into the crack in the grimm's armor only managing to piss it off. The Tarantulus swiped one of its legs under itself hitting Tiviah in the chest throwing her away from the group.

"Tiviah!" Aeron shouted as she was about to run after her, but the tarantulus tried to bite her. Before the grimm's mouth could bite her, Scott jumped in front of her blocking the creature's mouth with his running chainsaw.

"Keep your head in the fight!" Scott shouted redirecting the mouth away from them both.

The tarantulus went in for another bite, but this time Aeron cocked back her fist and punched it in the head throwing it back. Then with her greatsword in her other hand, she activated the wind dust with it then uppercutted the grimm with the sword bashing it with gale force winds. The tarantulus was thrown in the air landing back on the ground on its back with Tiviah's staff standing straight in the air.

Scott came up with a plan. "Aeron, hit the dirt!" he shouted to the knight with her immediately doing so. "Rexan showing up when he did was really convenient!" Scott shouted to the sky. Instantaneously, a giant lightning bolt came down from the sky aiming straight for him until it suddenly jerked to the side being drawn by Tiviah's staff. The bolt hit Tiviah's staff pushing it further into the grimm electrocuting it at the same time instantly killing it.

"Did you really kill that thing by breaking the fourth wall?" Aeron asked him as he fell down to the ground completely exhausted.

"I think I did," he said breathing a sigh of relief from the lightning bolt not hitting him.

The night stalker went for another whiplash that Rexan blocked using the green and purple sabers to block the strike. Then using his red saber, Rexan easily cut through the tail. The night stalker immediately went for a headbutt catching Rexan off guard breaking his focus so the beam sabers fell from his hands and from his focus.

Getting back up Rexan stretched his hand forward stopping the night stalker's approach. Then the grimm was lifted into the air bending backwards. Moments later the grimm let out a pained cry as several breaking sounds were heard from it bending backwards too far. With his other hand Rexan lifted up all four beam sabers turning them on. And with one swirling motion with his hand, all the sabers attacked the night stalker cutting it to pieces.

Rexan turned off his sabers, had them fly over to his belt and clip themselves to it. Then his features returned to normal before fainting.

* * *

"So, I take it we are heading back to Beacon," Jodra said to Blaise as the wolf faunus stumbled around finally seeming to be affected by the alcohol.

"You can go back," Blaise said sitting down on a crate, "but if I go on an airship, I am going to vomit. I'm going to go to my family's cache here in Vale. There's beds there. I'm probably going to call my older brother and have him come help Sedric with the hover boots."

"Then I wish you a safe journey," Jodra said giving Blaise a bow as he waved back.

Then Jodra and Blaise separated paths. Ten minutes into his walk, Jodra began to feel a chill down his spine. Deciding to follow it, he walked down a nearby alley approaching a figure cautiously.

"Hello, my name is Master Norkin from the Enclave," Jodra introduced himself to the figure reaching towards his beam saber slightly.

The figure never said anything. It reached under its coat and pulled out a black metal rod. It then pressed a button on the said generating an orange beam. Jodra quickly pulled out his saber and turned it on generating a blue beam.

The figure lunged at Jodra and they both locked beam sabers. The light from the beam sabers illuminated the man's face. Jodra could see a pale face seemingly covered in cracks around the edges of his face, mouth, and eyes. Then looking at his eyes Jodra could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes surrounded by a red ring. The man's brown hair also appeared to be falling out in patches. Over all the man looked dead, but the most peculiar thing was that he recognized this man.

"Joras…" he gasped then used his semblance to push him away. "I thought you were dead."

"That clearly is wrong," Joras said then appeared in front of Jodra and slashed at him cutting the blue saber in half. "But also kind of true. Allow me to enlighten you," he said placing one hand on Jodra's face then pressed down on the man's temples causing him to shout in pain.

* * *

 **Now _that_ was fun.**

 **I finally said, 'Screw the subplots, let's do this.' I even brought back the fourth wall breaks.**

 **So, now we know a bit more about Liza Neros, saw what Blaise is willing to do to help out Rexan, saw that Blasie can somewhat handle his liquor, Rexan's berserk mode going dark, and Joras.**

 **Now, I need to get some homework done.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	16. The Totally Triumphant Return

**Hello everyone, and HOLY SHIT I haven't updated this in a long time. If you look you can actually tell where the time breaks between writing are.**

 **Anyway, this is a bit short, but I think it may set up future chapters.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Rexan asked as he was shaken awake. From all around he could see several students waking up in their camp and cheering when they realized their training session was done and they could return to Beacon.

"After you showed up and killed that night stalker, you collapsed," Scott explained helping him up. "We were worried about you for a bit until Aeron told us that you suffer from anemia, and that it happens to you whenever you really get into a fight."

"Did she now," Rexan asked as he looked over to his partner who was currently stuffing her armor into a backpack so she wouldn't have to wear it back to Beacon.

"Yeah, she said that it happened back at Eriford and you didn't want us to worry," he said securing his weapons to his back as the school's bullhead landed on the far side of the clearing and students began walking towards it. "So, that thing you did with your four sabers…"

"What? You're surprised I did that?" Rexan asked him as the Ebon Hawk flew itself next to him. Then the storage compartment opened and Rexan placed the green sabers inside before closing it. "One of the first things I learned was how to focus on several things with my semblance. Of course it was small rocks in the beginning, but I figured out how to apply it to different things, like grimm and multiple sabers. What I did was small compared to some other people. Like in the Enclave, some of them can affect the weather by manipulating the forces of nature. Most rogues from the Enclave can also generate lightning from their fingertips."

"Can you do anything like that?" Scott asked his teammate as he sat on his speeder.

"On a good day I can generate a spark," Rexan replied then sped off towards the cliffs.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Eva asked her husband as he stumbled into their shared room at seven in the morning with his hair completely messed up and his eyes bloodshot.

"Went out for drinks with Jodra," Blaise said as he walked over to the bed and fell on his face. "I got drunk and spent a night in the Campione cache. He should've come back at like ten."

"Well, he isn't back yet," Eva said walking over to the adjoining bathroom. "I sent your sister out to look for him, but she hasn't returned yet. I would've sent your brother out, but you know he's not allowed off campus."

"Well, he shouldn't have killed those people and mutated on those faunus," Blaise mumbled into his pillow as Eva walked out of the bathroom carrying a filled bucket.

"We were worried about you," Eva said then tipped the bucket dumping the water onto Blaise. Before the liquid landed on him, he activated his semblance turning the water into steam before it splashed him. "You know that's not fair."

"So is trying to force me awake while I'm having a hangover," Blaise said rolling over to look up at his wife.

"How long until you burn through it?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Just give me two hours, I'll be fine then," Blaise said rolling onto his side.

"Alright," she said then groaned as she started walking out of the room. Before she left the doorway she leaned in with a simple smirk and said, "Oh yeah, Ironwood is sending Lapis to Vale in a few days, so that's something we get to look forward to."

"Not if I can help it," Blaise said raising one hand in the air as if to make a point. "As soon as this mission is over I'm going to take a mission in Vacuo. Maybe I'll run into Zaria."

"Why do you not like meeting up with Lapis?"

"He tried to arrest me, seven times," Blaise nearly shouted.

"Well, that's what happens when you're an assassin and he works for the military. He's basically a super cop now," Eva said walking into the hallway.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're saying that night stalker is the wrong term for that centipede grimm?" Yang asked Aeron who sighed in annoyance for the fifth time.

"Yes, in Vacuo it is called a centitrax," Aeron said rubbing her temples.

"But night stalker is the commonly accepted term," Weiss said causing Aeron to slam her forehead onto the table.

"Oh sure, you two are from Vale and Atlas, where centitrax are not common. We, back in Vacuo, believe that since we have to fight those on almost a daily basis, we should name it. Not some professor sitting in a walled city in Atlas," Aeron explained.

"So, you just want the name to be changed to centitrax?" Ruby asked her not really paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Yes, or at least teach hunters the term so they don't have to guess if someone said death stalker or night stalker in a rush," Aeron said looking up at them.

"Why would you come up with such a stupid term?" Rexan asked the air. "You just caused a twenty minute debate I had to sit through."

 **J. Van A: I had to come up with it on the fly. The original version was much worse.**

"Alright fine," Rexan said drinking some of his tea that he swore was water a moment before. "Well then."

"Rex, who are you talking to?" Tiviah asked him as Rexan chuckled before taking another sip of his tea.

"Nobody," Rexan said then turned to Ruby and JNPR. "So, what did you guys do during the exercise."

Ren was the first to talk. "Well, Ruby and I ran into-"

"I've suddenly stopped caring," Rexan said taking his cup of tea and leaving the table.

"What was that all about?" Tiviah asked the group as they watched Rexan leave the cafeteria.

"I don't know, it almost seemed like J. Van A stopped writing on this story for about a month and when he finally returned he didn't know where he was going," Ruby said taking a bite of her cookie before spitting it out in disgust. "Aggh, _raisins_?!"

* * *

After leaving the cafeteria Rexan was heading towards the main building for classes when he was suddenly stopped by the long end of a cane. Looking to its owner, he saw Ozpin leaning against a column drinking from his iconic cup.

"Professor Ozpin?" Rexan asked the headmaster raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Ando, I have a question," he said not even looking at him. "How much do you know about the history of your people?"

"I know enough," Rexan answered him. "Willow and Joras taught me a lot while I was with them, but they didn't go much into history."

"Did they ever tell you about the Zenko'ris from legend?"

"I think Willow mentioned it once," Rexan said thinking back. "If I remember correctly, he was a really strong fighter who left the Enclave and started the rogues."

"Not only that, but he attempted to discover immortality."

"So, did he?"

"Not in the strictest sense," Ozpin told him taking another sip from his mug. "He learned how to successfully pull his soul from his body into another person's. It gave him the appearance of immortality, but it didn't last long. When a body has a different soul without the original, it starts to die slowly. By the time Zenko'ris figured this out, his original body had decomposed beyond use. So every five or so years he had to switch bodies to keep on 'living.' What happened, surprisingly, was that with each person's body he took who had the same semblance as his, he got stronger."

"So what, is this some ghost story Enclave masters tell their students to scare them?" Rexan asked him somewhat rolling his eyes. "I know the Enclave loves their lessons learned."

"Some legends must come from some basis of truth," Ozpin said looking down slightly. "Also, I was informed that Master Jodra only came here to request you back to the Enclave with him. You told him that you'd think about it. I'm just curious to hear what you've thought so far."

"I… I don't know," Rexan said bringing his hand up to his forehead. "Part of me wants to go to the Enclave and continue my training, but the rest want me to tell them to screw off and meditate. If I were to go there for a while, I'd have to leave Beacon, and I don't want that either."

"Well, Mr. Ando, the choice is yours, and Beacon will support you whichever choice it is, be it helping you move out or defending against Enclave sentinels," Ozpin said walking away from Rexan. "Have a good day Mr. Ando. I hope you choose to stay here at Beacon."

* * *

 **The totally triumphant return of Shine Bright Like the STARs!**

 **Yeah, you can tell where I stopped writing at different periods of time.**

 **I really hope I can update this sooner next time with a chapter that actually is worth reading.**

 **I'm very tired,**

 **-J. Van A**


	17. I actually finished the chapter

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A, and I have finally returned with Shine Bright Like The STARs. Like I said with the other story, I was kind of in a writer's block and then started writing The Princess and the Rose, which I'm also updating tonight.**

 **I figured I might as well do something interesting for this chapter. You guys will enjoy it like the classic STAR gag it is. We also get an interesting conversation between Rex and Ms. Neros. I also threw in some Blaise and his daughter because why not? He's not going to meet her in BLZEing Remnant unless I do a timeskip AU chapter thing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

"Rexan, everything alright?" Aeron asked the monk as she walked into the training arena only to see him sparring with several Atlesian Knights. "You kinda skipped Glynda's class." He kept on blocking hits with only one saber which seemed like he was just training for single saber use.

He didn't respond as he continued fighting the robots. Throwing his blue saber in the air, he turned it off and using his semblance, opened the case removing the blue crystal. Then he tossed a red crystal into the saber and used his semblance to close the hilt. Rexan caught it and engaged the saber just in time to cut through five robots letting them fall to the ground. Then he activated his semblance crushing the rest of the robots.

After turning off his saber Rexan looked over to the door and saw Aeron causing him to jump in surprise. He then reached up and removed two ear plugs from his ears.

"Ah, hey," he said giving her a half wave. "How long were you there?"

"About a minute," she said walking further into the room. "So, you're training yourself to fight with only one saber against a group?"

"Well no," he said securing his saber hilt to his belt. "I'm just thinking and I think better when I'm fighting. I typically just go into autopilot letting my semblance take over my movements letting me think."

"Your semblance can fight for you?" she asked sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Kinda. My semblance is able to control my movements using techniques I've used before. So if I'm fighting easy opponents like these robots, or grimm that I've fought before, then it would just be easier for me," he explained sitting down next to her on the bench. "The main problem is that when I use my semblance for that, it exhausts itself fast. Most people from the Enclave learned how to do this technique early on, so they can use that technique much longer than I can."

"So is that why you keep pushing yourself?" she asked him causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "You just seem to be constantly trying so hard to do everything on your own. The rest of us are kind of getting concerned, especially when you collapsed the other day after fighting the centitrax."

"Well, it's not like you guys really know how to train like they do at the Enclave. They like to keep their secrets to themselves," Rexan said.

"You may be right, but," she said standing up pulling him to his feet, "I can help you be a better fighter."

"I don't really think there is anything you can te-" he said before she suddenly punched him in the face. It took him a second to realize what had happened. Then he straightened himself and rubbed his face. "That was a lucky shot."

"Sure it was," Aeron said then went for a low kick only to have her foot stop mid kick and hover for a second before falling to the ground. "That was cheating."

"You punched me in the face, I'd hardly consider using my semblance to block a kick unfair," he defended himself. "HK, was that cheating?"

' _Considering Ms. Aeros was unarmed and didn't use her semblance in the fight, it would be considered a fist fight resulting in your action being against the rules,'_ the AI responded from his scroll.

"Her semblance isn't even combat oriented, and aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Rexan asked causing Aeron to chuckle. "Fine, if you want to fight, I'll oblige." He then swung his right fist at Aeron. She simply dodged to the side slightly.

Slightly ticked off, he swung again only having her dodge again. He then went of several punches directed at her. Before she was even hit, Aeron dodge rolled under the punches landing right behind Rexan. She then punched his lower back causing him to be stunned for a second, then she punched his ribs throwing him off to the side.

Getting mad, Rexan spun around and pulled his blue saber off his belt and turned it on. Then he jumped at the knight swinging his saber at her. In response, Aeron moved her left hand in front of herself then swung her arm out hitting the saber's blade with her bracers parrying it. That Rexan stunned for a second. She took that second to knee him in the chest then punch him in the face throwing him back.

"What the hell was that?" Rexan asked her as she helped him up off of the ground. "That was not supposed to happen."

"That is what happens when you don't focus on fighting without a semblance," Aeron told him as she cracked her back. "Since my semblance is active only when my aura is low, I had to learn how to fight against opponents who use semblances in combat. Even grimm who were better fighters, but after a couple tries hunting a Beringel, I finally learned how to beat it."

"So, you basically learned how to fight a gorilla grimm really well," Rexan said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Hey, Tiviah," Scott said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him from her book.

"Do you ever feel like we're forgotten?" he asked her causing her to close her book.

"Well, I mean Rexan has been pretty quiet lately after the training exercise in the forest," Tiviah said as she moved on her bed to sit and better look at him.

"No, not like that. I mean like people just forgot about us for several months," Scott said standing up and walking around the longsword fire in the middle of the room.

"No, no, no, Scott, we are not breaking the fourth wall again," she told him standing up across from him over the bonfire. "Last time that happened J. Van A created a freaking fire tornado. Do you have any idea what he might do this time?"

"Oh, come on, he left us in a folder on his computer. I think we have a right to be pissed," Scott said then suddenly the embers in the center of the room erupted in intense flames that reached the ceiling.

"This! This is what I was talking about!" Tiviah shouted over the roar of the fire. After a couple seconds the fire died down back to embers leaving scorch marks on the ceiling. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what again?" Aeron asked as she walked into the room and saw the scorch marks. "You guys messed with Van, didn't you?"

"It was his idea!" Tiviah shouted as she pointed at him. "I was being patient and catching up on a book, but he had to just bring it up when Van was writing again. Frankly, I enjoyed Princess and the Rose. I didn't mind waiting, but Mr. Impatient here just had to open his mouth."

"Tiviah, calm down," Aeron said walking into the room. "Obviously, Van is actually taking his time to write this, so there is no problem. Anyway, we should probably finish up this bit so Rex can do his thing."

"Alright then," Scott said walking towards the door. "There is nothing here. No more fourth wall breaks, just move a-"

* * *

"Damn, she can hit," Rexan said rubbing his back as he walked into the courtyard. "Why is she able to kick my ass? I've cut down tons of grimm."

"Even the best of us can be beaten," someone said getting his attention. Rexan turned around and saw Master Jodra Norkin standing there with both hands in his robe pockets. "Willow knew that more than anyone. Mr. Ando, I was hoping to speak with you today."

"Master Norkin," Rexan said immediately straightening up. "I'm guessing you're here for my answer about going to the Enclave. I'm sorry but-"

"There's been a change of plans," he interrupted Rexan. "I've decided that the Enclave is no longer worthy to return to. So, if any of their members were to search for me or you, I will tell then to, as you would most likely put it, screw off and meditate."

Rexan chuckled. "That was a pretty sudden decision. Just a little while ago you asked me to come back with you to the Enclave."

"Well, I met with an old friend," he said then pulled a hand out of his pocket to reveal an orange crystal. After that he tossed the crystal to Rexan, which he caught easily. "Consider that a late birthday present for the last few years."

"What is this?" Rexan asked inspecting the crystal. "It looks like a focusing crystal, but it seems fake."

"And you would be correct," Jodra said turning away from Rexan. "I'm sure you will enjoy this little gift. Now, I have some business to attend to in Vale for the night." After that he walked away leaving a confused Rexan.

"What the?" Rexan asked himself as he looked at the crystal closer.

"Mr. Ando?" a new voice asked causing him to jump and nearly drop his crystal. Turning to his side he saw Liza Neros walking towards him with a curious look on her face. "We never did get to finish our conversation the other day."

"I'm sorry, but there was an emergency, and you started talking about your son," Rexan said looking at her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your son."

"What? Oh... no, it's not what you think," she said after she realized what he meant. "My son is alive and well. I just haven't seen him in a long time." She paused as she saw the crystal in his hand. "May I see that?"

"Uhh, sure," Rexan said as he handed the crystal to her.

Liza Neros looked at the crystal before looking surprised. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, I got this from Jodra," Rexan told her with a shrug. "He said it was a birthday present or something."

"How could he-?" Liza asked herself for a second before pausing. "Do you have any idea what this thing is?"

"A synthetic crystal," Rexan answered her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's actually a very dangerous item for beam saber wielders," she said as she held the item to the sunlight.

"What do you mean?"

"This kind of crystal, when used to generate beams, is capable of 'breaking' other beams," she explained. "Hand me one of your sabers."

"Ok?" he said handed her his saber hilt.

She then took the focus crystal from one and replaced it with the orange crystal. "Turn on your weapon and hold still," she told him, which he did. She then turned on the orange beam and began striking Rexan's weapon. It took her a couple tries, but after one powerful strike, Rexan's beam broke and powered down the hilt.

"That was surprising," Rexan said as he tried powering his saber back on only to have it short out. He then pressed the button again and the saber turned back on.

"Yes, that was what happens when a synthetic crystal beam connects with a natural beam," she told him as she deactivated the beam and replaced the crystals. "You said Jodra gave this to you?"

"Yeah, he actually was a bit different today."

"How different?" she asked giving him back the sabers.

"I don't know, just different," he told her sitting down on a nearby bench. "Usually he is a bit more cryptic and calm, but today he seemed like a completely different person."

"That is strange," she said placing her chin in her hand. She then turned and began walking towards the central tower. "I wish we could continue our talk, but as usual something has come up. Sometime this week you should stop by my office so we can have a real conversation."

"Sure thing," he said as she walked away. "What does she want to talk to me about?"

* * *

"Hangovers really suck," Blaise muttered as he walked through the halls of Beacon. "And the wolf ears really don't help."

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink," a voice said behind him. Blaise turned around only to see a green haired wolf faunus staring at him looking disappointed. "Honestly, Dad, just because your alcohol tolerance is higher than the average person, doesn't mean you need to drink."

"Lily!" the older man exclaimed with Joy as he hugged the girl, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Where have you been? I've tried looking for you everywhere on campus when I didn't have to work."

"Dad, get off me!" Lily shouted as she tried to escape his grasp. "Dad, let go, you're getting your spray tan all over me!"

"I don't care, I never get to see you anymore," he told her as a majority of his face appeared to be completely white.

"I said," Lily growled as her eyes turned black and red. She then reached behind her back and drew her spear placing the tip against his chest. "Get off!" The railgun parts of the spear fired off propelling the weapon forward. The spear then stabbed straight into Blaise's chest and then threw him directly back through a majority of the hallway.

"Blaise, why do you have to make so much noise," Eva said as she rounded the corner only to freeze as she saw the scene in front of her. "Blaise, how many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with Lily?" She then turned to Lily. "And you, don't fire off your spear at point blank range into a person's chest. Your father is fine, but if you do that to anyone else, you'll kill them."

"Your words… are so kind," Blaise muttered as he tried picking himself up.

"Oh shut up," Eva said as she kicked Blaise so he landed on his back. Then she grabbed the shaft of the spear and pulled it out of his chest. "You're lucky you're practically immortal in the first place. You Campione's were crazy in the beginning, but I don't want my daughter doing any of those crazy stunts you pulled while we went here."

"You make it seem like I would be the devil on her shoulder getting her into trouble," Blaise muttered as he stood up and let the hole in his chest heal. "Lily, help me out here."

"You're on your own, old man," Lily said as Eva tossed her the railgun spear. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's never go against mom."

"I told you that!" he shouted as Eva placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I listened," she said retracting the spear and holstering it on her back. "Have fun." She turned and began walking away from the two.

* * *

"So, what's been going on-" Rexan asked as he entered the dorm room only to see the scorch marks on the ceiling. "Breaking the fourth wall, got it."

"It was his fault!" Tiviah shouted as she pointed at Scott.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Scott said pulling his scroll out of his pocket to show the team what was on it. "Ozpin has a mission for us."

"Aren't we technically on a mission already?" Aeron asked. "It's been a while, but I think we were on a mission."

"Take down Blizzard Storm," Scott answered immediately causing Rexan to slightly stumble, "but Ozpin said that his has a higher priority." He then flicked the message onto a hologram screen that appeared in front of the window showing the image of a town. "This is Holbeck, and something has happened that we need to see. We're going to be debriefed on the airship, so I suggest we head over to the docks."

"When?" Tiviah asked laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Now," Scott said as he left the room causing the other members to panic.

"HK, send in the Hawk, now," Rexan told his scroll as he used his semblance to pull his robe from the closet and pull it on. "You two," he turned to Tiviah and Aeron, "call your lockers to the docks. When the Hawk gets here you should hop on."

"Right," both of them said as they heard the distinct sounds of Rexan's speeder flew towards the window.

At that moment the three of them bolted to the window and jumped out landing perfectly on the speeder. They then sped off towards the docks just as Scott left the dorms and saw them. At first he was mad, but then he looked confused.

"That's strange," Rexan said as he shook the speeder a little. "The Ebon Hawk seems to be flying slower than usual. Almost like we're taking on five people rather than three."

"Are you calling us fat?!" Tiviah shouted as she grabbed Rexan's ear and pulled.

"No, no!" Rexan shouted as he pulled his ear out of her grasp. "I already know your weights, with or without weapons and armor. So I factored it in when judging the speed the Ebon Hawk should run."

"How do you know our weights?" Aeron asked legitimately curious.

"I had HK implant a copy of himself in the bathroom scale so he could tell me the weights of each team member," Rexan answered her causing both girls to blush.

' _Master Rexan, before you get the female meatbags to kill you, might I suggest another reason for the lack of speed?'_ HK-47 asked from the Ebon Hawk's stereo. ' _If I were to guess, I would have to say that the drag is caused by the two meatbags hanging on to the bottom of the Ebon Hawk.'_

"What?" Rexan asked as he looked under the speeder only to see Blaise and Eva Campione hanging on the frame of the Ebon Hawk.

"Well dear, I think it's going to be the knight," Eva said as she looked over at her husband.

"No, the necromancer is definitely the better fit," Blaise answered her ignoring the trio.

"500 lien says you're wrong," she said with a smirk.

"Let's double that just to make it interesting," he replied.

"What are you doing on my speeder?!" Rexan nearly shouted at the couple.

"Oh, didn't you get the memo?" Blaise asked with a smirk then pointed at himself with a smile. "We're your chaperones for this mission."

"Of course," Rexan muttered as he whipped the back of the Ebon Hawk throwing the two veteran hunters off the speeder and onto the docks platform. At that point they all saw Scott leaning against the airship. "How did you get here so fast?" Scott didn't answer him, he only looked to his left towards a row of three rocket lockers, one of them being empty. "Of course."

"So, the message said that we would get the rest of the mission details when we met with our chaperones," Scott said as he walked over to the couple. "Mind filling in the little details?"

"Well, we only know about as much as you guys," Blaise said with a chuckle, which only seemed to piss Scott off. "We're not your only chaperones. The message we got was for us to head to a town called Torrine and meet with a military officer."

"The flight takes a couple hours, so let's hurry," Eva said gesturing to the others to follow as she entered the airship. "We're going to meet the contact at The Death Stalker's Tonic, so I hope you kids can handle yourselves at a bar."

* * *

 **So yeah, that happened. 4-th wall breaks, divine intervention, spray tans, and even attempted patricide, except for the fact that I'm making Blaise have the insane healing factor like in BLZEing Remnant where he apparently can have his head cut off.**

 **Well, I have another thing to post today.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


End file.
